Blood Bond
by ArizonaRed
Summary: Sequel to Common Bond. How will everyone cope when there was more to the blood transfusion than they realized? Will marriages and friendships survive this drastic turn of events? Warning-Yaoi and some heterosexual content.
1. Chapter 1

**Blood Bonds**

**Sequel to Common Bonds**

**By ArizonaRed**

**Chapter 1**

"Hurry Vegeta! I don't want to be late!" Bulma's voice echoed through the halls of Capsule Corp falling upon the Saiyan's ears. A half-groan-half-sigh escaped his pursed lips as he plopped down defiantly onto the bed they shared.

"I don't want to go..." he mumbled just as her head poked around the corner.

"What'd ya say?" She spoke, fumbling with the new pair of diamond earrings in her hand. With the same expression on his visage, the prince looked up at her and slowly repeated himself.

"I...don't...want...to...go..." A single eyebrow raised in a similar manner to the millions of times she had seen her lover do the same.

"What? Vegeta you promised! Don't you remember? You promised Goku that once you got well, I could throw you a huge 'Welcome back' party."

"Yes of course I remember. I just didn't think I'd have to follow through since I was going to die anyways. I just said that so Kakkarrot would fight me later on. Besides, no one but Kakkarrot will be glad to see that I'm once again healthy. I'm sure they all still hate me...which is how I want it..." Bulma frowned sadly.

"Hate you? How could they hate you when everyone came to visit you in the hospital? They do care about you, Vegeta. It's not always easy, but they do." Now it was Vegeta's turn to frown after realizing his mate had a point. He had wanted to make another point of his own, that most of these so-called well-wishers had come while he was in the coma and that it shouldn't count if they were there because he didn't see them, but thought better. Once Bulma Briefs set her mind on something, there was no turning back.

"Now if you're a good boy and come without kick and screaming, I'll let you use that new can of whip cream on me." His frown quickly disappeared and a sexy smirk replaced it.

"Well I guess I can't argue with that..."

* * *

The moment they arrived at Kame House, Vegeta was instantly surrounded by a throng of well-wishers. Gradually, the crowd migrated in to Roshi's home which was decorated with a huge "Welcome Back Vegeta!" banner in the living room. A mass of food covered a table and all the counters in the kitchen while everyone choose either a chair or to sit on the floor. Individual conversations began as Vegeta scanned the room for Kakkarrot, but was nowhere in sight. A quick peak into the kitchen revealed that he simply wasn't there. Deep within the Saiyan, a feeling of hurt mingled with disappointment bubbled up to the surface. For some unknown reason, he really wanted to see the younger Saiyan again. The highly sensitive hearing picked up someone answering a ringing phone.

"_Oh hi Chichi! Yeah...okay...oh don't worry about it! We figured you and Goku would be late...yeah, he's here...I don't know how Bulma got him to come but you'd better hurry before he leaves...okay see ya in a bit...bye." _

In the same odd and buried place as before, new emotions became evident to Vegeta, insane jealousy and anxiety. Blinking as he cleared his mind, the new and unprovoked emotions made him a bit nervous. Relaxing back in his chair, Vegeta simply observed other guests converse over nothing of importance. Without asking its owner, the full Saiyan's stomach continued to flop in apprehension for what seemed like hours. Unable to reset himself, the other people in the house seemed to fade off into the distance.

The whine of the screen door creaking open clamored into his head, snapping it over to the abode's entrance. The all too familiar orange gi, black chaotic hair, and sweet jovial face came into view as Goku stepped in the house with Chichi following behind. Adrenaline rushed into his veins as the other Saiyan's scent was carried on an air current to his sense of smell. Damn, he smelled good. 'Good' simply wasn't hitting the correct meaning. Enticing, sensual, warm and very alluring were better descriptions. Vegeta's face flushed in embarrassment upon realizing his lower body was also reacting to Goku's presence. Quickly looking away, Bulma gently rested her hand on his shoulder.

"Vegeta? Are you feeling all right?"

"I don't know...the room got hot all of a sudden." Her companion panted.

"You might be having a side effect from all that medication you had. I'll get you a cold glass of water, okay?" He nodded in appreciation while knowing fully well that the reaction wasn't from the medicine. Meanwhile, Goku made his rounds, happily saying hello to everybody until he got to Vegeta. Suddenly, the royal was enveloped by two large arms around his biceps pulling him straight out of his chair into a massive bear hug.

"Oh Vegeta! I'm so happy to see you better again! I was getting worried about you!!" Another hard squeeze was given just before smaller man was set back down. He glared at his rival as Krillen nudged Gohan in the ribs.

"I think Goku is the only person in the universe to be able to get away with something like that with Vegeta!" Gohan stifled a giggle in reply.

"Is it because of his strength or from the sheer tolerance that Vegeta has for my father?" Krillen simply laughed and shook his head. Vegeta shot a warning look at the two, and then slapped Goku's hand away as he suddenly regained his senses.

"Kakkarrot! I am your prince not a play toy!" The larger Saiyan smiled sheepishly.

"I know, I know..." A deep growl erupted from his midsection, as he grabbed it. The aroma of the food in the kitchen found its way to Goku's nose, sniffing it enticingly. "Oh man, that smells good! I'm so hungry!" Turning abruptly, he bound for the kitchen, leaving Vegeta in the chair. The older Saiyan thanked every deity he could think of that Kakkarrot didn't notice the state his lower body was in. But why? Why was he suddenly so aroused just by the other's appearance? Vegeta had been on this planet for almost twenty years...this never happened before.

The longer Goku was in the kitchen the more aroused Vegeta became. He could still smell the man; feel his warmth lingering on his own skin. The royal swallowed nervously, trying not to bring unwanted attention to his distressed state. His fingers dug into the loose fabric on his jeans, hoping to relieve the growing pressure in them. Bulma returned with the ice water and Vegeta immediately situated the frosty glass in his lap. His length only throbbed at the hard contact, causing the royal to bite his lip to prevent a moan from escaping his throat. Slick with perspiration, his body was screaming for a much needed release. Vegeta was just about to stand and excuse himself to the bathroom when Goku walked back into the living room.

Every sensation he had been fighting exploded in his brain ten fold. Driven by something he didn't expect or understand, he stood jerkily and purposely strode over to the other Saiyan. In the next second, Vegeta's hands were holding onto the side of Goku's face and the prince's lips were lustfully pressed against the others. Everyone in the living room froze at the impossible display before them...the arrogant, self-centered Prince of all Saiyans was passionately kissing his rival, the third class Kakkarrot.

A couple of the guests choked on their meal while Roshi suffered a nose-bled. Bulma dropped her glass, but the most surprised person was on the receiving end of the attention. Goku's eyes were wide with shock as Vegeta's tongue found a quick entrance to his mouth. A quick moan was let loose from the smaller man causing Goku's eyes to close. The feeling was even more sublime than Goku had ever thought being kissed by Vegeta would be. Vegeta's arms wrapped themselves around the taller man and Goku fought from doing the same. Something was wrong with Vegeta; he knew this and didn't want to make things worse. Just as the sovereign's hand was sliding down his back to rest on Goku's pelvis, Chichi walked out of the kitchen to see why everyone was so quiet. Her gaze instantly focused on her husband.

"Goku!! What are you doing!?!" The sudden voice of his wife caused him to turn his head in her direction. The prince's eyes remained closed, even at the loss of contact.

"Chichi!! I...It wasn't...I didn't...Vegeta..." The Super Saiyan gushed.

"Kakkarrot...?" The breathy whisper was barely audible to anyone but Goku. He looked back to Vegeta, who was slowly opening his eyes. Unconsciously, the younger Saiyan licked his lips in anticipation of Vegeta's explanation. Meanwhile, confusion was painted allover the other's face as reality crept back into his mind. A slow terrifying panic gripped Vegeta's features, only a whisper escaping his lips. "Oh...my...God..." A trembling hand rose to cover his mouth lightly while stepping backwards, gasping in shock.

"Vegeta? Are you alright?" Goku extended his hand to steady the other, but Vegeta moved farther out of his reach. No one in the room had ever seen him so perfectly horrified in his years spent on Earth. Gradually, Goku noticed the prince shaking his head in disbelief.

"No...no...no...no..." The repeated word was only a murmur, yet everyone heard it. Before anyone could say or do anything, the horrified Saiyan leaped pass Goku, out the front door, and gathered his Ki to lift him into the air. By the time Goku ran out to stop Vegeta, the only thing left of him was a pale blue streak across the sky. The third class warrior walked back into the house, hearing some people explaining to Chichi.

"No, Chichi! Goku didn't have anything to do with that." Tienshinhan's voice was the first to be recognized. The next was Krillen.

"Yeah...It was Vegeta that..." He abruptly stopped as Goku entered with concern and bewilderment splashed over his face. "What was that about, Goku?! Is that some Saiyan thing or what?" Unknowingly, he licked his lips once again, hoping there was still a trace of the royal's taste lingering on his skin.

"I don't know Krillen...I have no idea why Vegeta would do that...but I am worried about him." Uncertain, Gohan finally spoke up.

"Should...should we try to go find him?"

"Absolutely not. Whatever caused this, I don't want to make it worse and force Vegeta into doing something stupid." An awkward silence fell over the group until Bulma looked at her watch and cleared her throat.

"Well, it's getting late...I gotta get to bed for meetings tomorrow." Everyone suddenly came back to life and made up excuses to leave for the night. As Kami house was slowly cleared of guests, Chichi walked over to Goku and timidly took his hand.

"Goku? What was that all about? Roshi didn't trick you two into...doing that did he?" The man by her side smiled through his own confusion.

"No, it wasn't Roshi. I don't know what happened really. One minute, Vegeta was insulting me so I went into the kitchen for some food, then when I came back out; he just walked over and kissed me." With a nearly empty mug of beer in his hand, Roshi stumbled over to Goku, patting his former student's back.

"Goku, was the hottest thing I've seen in all my years!! I just wanna know," the old master took another large swallow of his beer; "You have any more shows like that planned in the future?" Goku's mouth fell open with a red tint spreading over his cheeks. Only known to the large Saiyan was the real reason for his blushing...and it wasn't Roshi's comment. _"I hope I get to taste more of my prince very soon..." _His own reaction to his former master's perverted question surprised himself. _"Why on Earth did I think that I want to…never mind. I can't let it get in the way of helping him the way he needs it...not how I want it. _Goku was pulled from his thoughts as Krillen calmly lead Roshi away from an infuriated Chichi.

* * *

Vegeta streaked wildly through the sky, trying to gain distance from the small island. Shaking with agonizing confusion, trees below him blurred into a green shaded collage. Unfelt tears of confused rage streamed down the usually stoic face as his carefully guarded world seemed to crumble down around his ears. Vegeta had never experienced this level of sheer panic, not even at death from Frieza. Losing the strength for flight, he gradually dropped down into a densely wooded forest, falling to his knees. The other Saiyan's scent was all over Vegeta's body, triggering a tint to fill his cheeks. He subconsciously sucked the last bit of Kakkarrot's taste off his lips as the prince tensed with deep arousal.

"What the fuck is wrong with me?!? Why the hell did I react that way to his presence...And why, out of all the other morons there did it have to be that baka-yaro Kakkarrot?!" As none of his questions were answered, Vegeta let out a frustrated and appalled scream that shook the very Earth under his knees.

* * *

A/N ~ Well? Hopefully chapter one was worth the wait! Sure did set the stage for future events, didn't it?


	2. Chapter 2

**Blood Bond**

**Chapter 2**

A soft knock rapt against the closed lab door, making Bulma look away from the statistics on her screen.

"Come on in..." The metal gray door opened slowly to reveal a familiar face and chaotic black hair. "Goku? What on Earth brings you this far into the city?" The Saiyan nervously scratched the back of his head and smiled.

"Oh...well I had just stopped by to see if Vegeta was feeling alright. I hope that his sickness isn't coming back."

"To tell you the truth, I don't know. I haven't seen him since the party at Roshi's, but I know he's been taking the medication." Goku bit his bottom lips in anxiety.

"You mean Vegeta never came home after he left so quickly?"

"Yes he has..." Both Goku and Bulma whirled around to see the source of the deep ominous voice. Before either of them had the chance to speak, Vegeta growled menacingly. "What the fuck have you two done to me?!?"

"We didn't do anything to you, Vegeta! Why would you think that we could hurt you?"

"Onna! I know you did something to heal me...what was it?! Explain everything to me, now!" Bulma jumped at the almost desperate sounding command.

"You remember that were dying because of a hormone that your tail produced, had been absent in your blood. It was the same thing Goku had been sick with..."

"Why was Kakkarrot affected before I?"

"I think it was because my tail was cut off when I was a child and yours was when you were older and came to Earth for the first time." The taller Saiyan still brimming with startled concern.

"Fine. But that doesn't explain why I FUCKING kissed you...now does it!! How did you cure me?"

"After we figured out what was making you sick, we extracted the hormone out of Tarble's blood to make a medicine, but it was taking to long. Your heart even stopped once, so we decided to give you a transfusion from Goku."

"Transfusion?"

"I took some of Goku's blood out of his body and put it into yours. I hoped there was enough of the synthetic medicine still in his system to help, and thankfully there was. It bought us more time until your medication arrived." All the color drained out of the prince's face and was replaced by an insanely horrified expression.

"You did...what?" Goku and Bulma were taken back by the level of panic from Vegeta.

"Vegeta? What's wrong?"

"You bonded me...to...Kakkarrot?! Oh my God...What have you done?" For the sake of their relationship, Vegeta had long ago explained to her the Saiyan from of marriage...bonding. Bulma's eyes went wide at realizing the implications.

"I thought you said the blood had to be through a bite mark!"

"It doesn't matter how it gets in the body! As soon as the blood mixes the bond is formed. I can't believe you did this to me!" Goku tried to follow the two's conversation, although he didn't quite understand what was happening. He sure didn't like the dark undertones of the subject at hand; or the fact that it seemed to be his fault.

"Vegeta, please! Just calm down...we'll think of a way to reverse this." The prince went hysterical.

"CALM DOWN?!? How in the fuck am I supposed to calm down?! And don't even think I'm going to let you fuck around with my blood anymore. I will figure this out myself; I don't need your half-wit excuse for science one damn bit!" Vegeta turned and stormed out the lab, slamming the door behind him. Both the Saiyan and Human winced as it was nearly ripped from the hinges. Goku turned and looked towards Bulma, a defeated expression across his visage.

"Now what did I do to make Vegeta mad?" She gently laid a hand on his shoulder as a low sigh slipped out from under her breath.

"No Goku, this one seems to be my fault...I don't think he's mad at you."

"But Vegeta said it had something to do with my blood...I don't understand." She moved to sit in an office chair and motioned for him to do the same.

"Just before Trunks was conceived, Vegeta had told me a lot about Saiyans. Some of it I already knew from being around you for so long, but a lot of it was new. I never could have imagined something like bonding though..." Goku silently waited for her to continue. "A Saiyan bonding is sort of like marriage to them. Each partner takes a bit of the other's blood into their body, the blood mixes and creates a strong link between the two. They then belong to each other for the rest of their lives or until a new bond is formed."

"Did you and Vegeta bond?"

"We tried but I guess since I'm not Saiyan, it didn't stick with me. Vegeta ended up having a one way bond, which I know hurt him very much, even if he never admitted to it. But still, his affections for me grew anyways. Partly because of the bond."

"What did the bond do?"

"His personality towards me changed, he got softer, kinder, and not as arrogant or harsh. Not to mention his libido skyrocketed, worse than it already was." Goku looked away as a blush filled his cheeks thinking of a lustful Vegeta. "You do catch my drift, right Goku?" Dark eyes narrowed in confusion. "You've got to understand, now that he's bonded to you, Vegeta's gonna want you...sexually. That's why he kissed you at Roshi's house." Goku's eyes went wide as his expression paled.

"Bulma...th-that's impossible! Vegeta can't...he couldn't possibly want me! I'm his rival, perhaps even friend to a degree, but not his..." Goku trailed off on his thoughts as Bulma tried to smile weakly. "And we are both men...that's not supposed to happen that way..."

"Well, it's not like we planned this...we were just trying to save his life. But remember, your Saiyan, not human. The rules work differently for you two. Vegeta told me that since there were twice as many males as females on Vegetasei, this sort of arraignment wasn't that uncommon, especially after Frieza enslaved the Saiyans. He said he remembered seeing a lot of males as companions before the planet was destroyed." Goku nervously rubbed the back of his head.

"This is pretty bad, huh...how do you think he's gonna handle it?" Bulma shrugged.

"To be honest? I really don't know. I'm not sure if you being Saiyan will make things better or worse for him. And as icing on the cake, he's not going to be able to control himself, either. At least until he gets used to this new bond. You might want to steer clear of him for a while."

"Oh...is it really that strong?. Is each bond different?"

"He said that each one is supposed to feel similar, yet have varying intensities. Since your Saiyan like him, you might be in for more trouble than I was with him."

"But...I don't have Vegeta's blood in me do I?"

"None at all. So you won't have to worry about wanting Vegeta or anything like that-but be on your guard around him. And seeing how you're married, it makes me worry about Chichi.

"Why? Is he gonna try to hurt her?"

"Saiyans don't care for competition."

* * *

Flying towards home, Bulma's warnings drifted aimlessly around in his head. The wind gently breezed through his darks strands while helping Goku to think more clearly. A small part of him was actually frightened of the situation; afraid that Vegeta would hurt his family, afraid he'd never come near Goku again, afraid of what this could do to the friendship Goku had worked so hard at forming. Afraid that after watching Vegeta nearly die, he was going to lose the only other full-blooded Saiyan all over again. Firmly pushing the fears aside, Goku silently resolved to be supportive.

"I will do whatever it takes to help Vegeta through this...he is my friend." Almost instantly, a dark and nagging version of Chichi's voice popped into his mind, seemingly to represent his questioning subconscious.

_But why do you care about Vegeta so much?_

"Because he is my friend! We have been through some tough battles and always came out on top. He watches my back and I watch his."

_You're fooling yourself, Goku. You know the true reason...stop lying to yourself._

"I find Vegeta fascinating...so what's the harm in that? He is the only other person with knowledge of my race. Of course I'm drawn to him, he's my own kind."

_Search deeper...you know there is a stronger reason for your friendship._ Goku racked his brain for what this supposed reason could possibly be.

"Well...what's not to like about Vegeta? I love the arrogant way about him. I love his constant determination. I love his ability for battle strategies, the way we can save each other just before certain death, I love..." Son Goku's body stopped all movement through the air; his heart racing and lungs begging for a breath. "...him. Oh my God...I love him...Vegeta." The instant he said it, no doubt lingered about the truth. But what kind of love was it? Simply a platonic one? Emotional perhaps...or...

Goku's mind answered by recalling the dreams he had while Vegeta was in the hospital. The seductive way the prince had call to him, and then lustfully kissed him filled his memory. Then as if to dissolve any uncertainty, the next thing he remembered was the kiss at Roshi's. The same goosebumps that appeared when Vegeta slid his hand down Goku's body now dotted his skin once again.

There was no possible way for Goku to hide this new revelation. But now what? Should he tell Vegeta? Should the third class try to act on his feelings for the Prince? A sudden adrenaline rush sent his pulse racing. The bond. Instantly, Goku felt a guilty twinge strike him deep in the pit of his stomach.

Vegeta had no control over his actions; he was fighting against eons of ingrained instincts. Not forgetting that the prince didn't want this bond in the first place was a double slap to the shorter man's ego and Goku's intentions. Sadly, he realized just how the scenario proceed if he chose to confess to Vegeta. He'd be pouring his heart out, just like in all those western movies he'd seen, and the other would most likely lash out at him verbally.

_You disgust me Kakkarrot...._

_No true Saiyan would entertain such weak minded thoughts..._

_Baka..._

_I have no interest in your soft-hearted and pathetic emotions._

Then, Vegeta would predictably slap or punch him with those immaculate white gloves that concealed the concrete fists. But physical wounds and bruises heal in time, while the emotional scars that would develop would last the rest of his life. Prince Vegeta of the Saiyan race would laugh at him. There was no question about it. Goku could already hear the vicious snicker in his head as clear as the surrounding air. Even then, he winced in pain and quickly came to a decision. No. He would never reveal his fondness of the only other Saiyan to him.

Instantly, Goku felt the guilt leave his guts, yet the thought of never being with the one he loved filled him with heartache. He wrapped his arms protectively around his waist and slowly continued the the journey home. _ I just don't want to be alone... _ Goku thought morosely. As the domed house appeared on the horizon, a rather hopeful notion entered his mind. _I'm not alone...I have Chichi..._ Dusk was fast approaching as he set down on the steps of his home.

Walking in, the highly fragrant aroma of their evening meal beckoned him to the kitchen. Goku's wife turned towards him and giggled.

"I should remember this. Anytime I want you home, I just have to start cooking." Goku scratched at the back of his head, grinning.

"I do seem to have the knack for showing up at mealtime, don't I?" As he peered over her shoulder to see what she was cooking, the lack of noise from the rest of the house suddenly occurred to him. "Where are the boys?"

"Gohan is at a lecture in the city and Goten went on a triple date with Trunks and Bra."

"So...it's just you and I then?"

"Yup...just you and me." Goku's grin took on an optimistic air to it. He leaned closer to her ear, pressing his body against her backside and wrapping his arms around her lean waist.

"Then how about we forget about dinner then?" Chichi stiffened in reaction as her eyes went wide. The only reason Son Goku ever declined a meal was when he wanted...

"No, Goku." Undeterred, he moved to her side and entwined his fingers with hers, still pressed up against her. He swept her hair back from her ear and leaned to whisper his plea into it, something she loved, or at least used to.

"Please? I miss touching you...I need you..." She gave him an icy stare while sidestepping away from his advances.

"No, you need a cold shower." Goku sighed heavily as he struggled to control his irritation.

"Why not? Please Chichi, it's been such a long time and I..."

"And I said I don't want to." Goku's hands clenched themselves into tight fists. He had never pushed the subject so far with her before and it had dredged up a deep resentment at the repeated rejection. Chichi glared coldly at him, fully aware of his rising anger. "What are you getting so angry about? You're not the one who is getting constantly hounded for an unpleasant chore." Goku's eyebrows furrowed in bitterness at being compared to common housework.

"I'm a ... CHORE? Making love to me is a chore?" Chichi scoffed and continued her assault on her husband.

"Honestly Goku, it hasn't been making love for a long time now. You've been gone for most of our marriage and when you do decided to come home, you're stronger than before...also leaving me in more pain than before. I'd rather not be violated by the monster you've become." The Saiyan roughly grabbed his wife's arms and shook her into silence.

"ENOUGH!" His body gave off a powerful wave of light as hair and eye color transformed to lighter, more colored versions. Chichi cowered back for a moment, frightened by her husband's growing lack of control. Perhaps she had pushed him too far, but it needed to be said. Finding her courage, she glared defiantly into the tumultuous eyes of the towering Super Saiyan.

"So what now Goku? Are you going to force me to have sex with you?" Her plan had been to point out how brutal his actions were becoming; the very idea of Son Goku committing an evil act would repulse himself into complacency. Unfortunately for the overconfident woman, it backfired. The savage idea conjured up a powerful image that teased his primitive blood, feeding the same instincts that existed when his race had done just that for procreation.

"I could...couldn't I..." the Saiyan whispered then salaciously licked his lips, engulfed by his own carnality. "I'm so much stronger than you..." His wife's face twisted into a pained and frightened expression as he flashed a familiar demented smirk...so much like Vegeta's. His eyes were the most ominous part of him, devouring each of her movements like predator to prey. Chichi truly was afraid of what could happen in the next few minutes, but she refused to back down. No matter who it was...Ox King's only daughter would never back down.

"And that's exactly why I don't want you anymore. You're not the man I married."

* * *

A/N~ _All battle and no sex makes Goku a dull boy_...LOL Sorry, I couldn't help it... that was just for you Blacklight81!

Poor Goku! Perhaps a review will cheer him up! Give it a try! lol


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A/N - Thanks to all my lovely reviewers! All you guys so rock my socks...****but I should mention some names****: XxKuroyoxX, Ray of Starlight, Blacklight81, Scary Bulma,...and everyone else that reviewed!**

**A bit of a warning though...althought this will inevitably be a Yaoi story, there are small occurances of hetero...like right now... And the fact that the chapters seem to be getting longer with each posting...you guys don't mind right?  
**

* * *

The next few weeks turned out to be very boring around the Capsule Corp grounds, yet everything seemed to set Vegeta off into a tirade. Since he absolutely refused to let Goku visit, let alone spar with the other Saiyan, he had no outlet for his old habitual training or his new cravings. This caused all of Vegeta's new emotions and desires relating to the new bond to run chaotic inside his head; it was as if he was a teenage Saiyan again.

All emotions were pushed to the extreme and the tiniest events set him off. Trunks leaving his paperwork scattered on the table caused a massive explosion of anger while Bulma making his favorite breakfast let loose very calm and almost loving set of comments. If she hadn't remembered how Vegeta acted when they tried to bond before Trunks was born, she would have thought he was losing his mind.

It actually hurt small bit that this bond was supposed to be aimed at Goku, not her. Even worse, he hadn't come to her for any sort of intimate contact since the day at Roshi's. It almost seemed that Vegeta was gradually starting to regard Bulma in a motherly way...and not as the sensual plaything he always had. She felt she was losing him and decided to see if she could pull him back from the emotional roller coaster that the bond sent him on.

Three weeks after the party, Vegeta stepped out of the shower to find Bulma laying on their bed. She was wearing his favorite nightie and running her manicured fingernails down between her breasts and lower to her thighs. He stood there with his mouth slightly opened out of surprise and watched her fingers travel even lower. Bulma exaggerated a moan when her fingers began sliding over sensitive flesh, setting Vegeta's blood on fire.

"Would you like a turn at this?" She seductively whispered. He let out the breath he had been holding for several seconds now and merely groaned in anticipation. He dropped the towel that had been wrapped around his waist and quickly made his way to the bed. Wasting no time, he swiftly positioned himself between her legs and began kissing her with bruising strength. Inwardly she winced, yet fully expected this session to be very painful. She remembered that with a new bond, Vegeta simply couldn't control himself. Seems he almost reverts back to when Saiyans as a species were more feral and primitive, using sex only for offspring and domination, thus insuring the survival of their species. She wanted to make love to Vegeta, but if this is what it took...

The swift pain of Vegeta entering her body shook her from her thoughts, causing a startled and painful yelp. Her lover responded with his own carnal growl at the hasty invasion into her enveloping heat. There would be none of the slow or tender moments that Bulma had come to cherish from her Saiyan; but even as she knew that, she winced in pain with each unguarded thrust. Vegeta slid his arms beneath her thighs and angled them higher apart to bury himself farther into her tense body. His lust-soaked brain refused to acknowledge his mate's anguished cries as he began crushing into her already tender body.

_Harder, more, deeper into him..._ The prince's hand strayed from her bruised shoulder and slid up into her hair, tightening painfully while bringing her lips to crush against his. _Thick, black spikes...soft, powerful lips... _His fingers left her hair to trail down the front of her body. _Taut skin over lean, hard muscle... _But when Vegeta's fingers glided over the soft, supple skin of Bulma's breasts, thought and sensation no longer made sense.

Instantly, Vegeta halted his drive towards completion, his eyes snapping open to regard the one beneath him. A woman. His woman. Had he actually been thinking of...no. He wouldn't allow it. Quickly shaking the idea from his head as Bulma looked up at him. The pain had stopped for the moment and she quietly cringed at looking into his face to decipher what he had planned next. When her eyes met his, however, it wasn't what she expected. Deep confusion, guilt and the remnants of lust was splashed across Vegeta's face. Her hand raised itself to caress his cheek, causing him to exit his reverie and remember he was still semi-hard inside her aching figure.

"Are you alright?" Vegeta swallowed back the remorse at taking such harsh liberties with her body. The cruel irony wasn't lost on him...she lay beneath him in a sharp agony yet Bulma was concerned why he stopped the torture he had been inflicting on her. Not wanting to relive his embarrassment by giving it words, he gingerly kissed her tender lips, pausing to whisper against them.

"I'm sorry." The crystal blue eyes closed as an affirming moan slipped between her lips. The insane drive to procreate had left him, leaving her with the intimately intense Saiyan she fell in love with. He had been caring and almost sweet her in the past, but never apologetic for damn near anything. Trying to blame it on the bond, the new kinder demeanor from Vegeta unsettled her.

Raising himself back up onto his arms, Vegeta slid a hand down between their bodies to find the most lusciously delicate spot on her body and began a light kneading motion. The dull pain from the previous moments faded away with each second under Vegeta's soft touch. She pressed her head back against the pillow as her lover gave shallow but passionate thrusts into her now responsive heat.

One hand dug her nails into the skin on Vegeta's forearm while the other drifted up to fist in his hair, signaling her impending climax. Such an openly wanton sight normally would have sent the Prince into a rushed ecstasy for his own completion, yet he was oddly able to kept his calm and focused on her needs. With her body tightening around him deep within her, Bulma arched up to Vegeta's chest and shuttered visibly as her peak crashed down on her. Emerging from the haze, she once again brushed her fingertips over his smirking cheek with a satisfied sigh.

"That was much better..." She had merely said those words in an innocent way to poke fun at her husband, yet Vegeta found it disturbing that she would compare his lack of control with his efforts to please her. He inhaled a troubled breath, letting his head to fall and rest on her silk covered shoulder.

"Why do you let me do that to you?"

"It's not like I could stop you, even if I wanted to." The Saiyan picked up his head to stare questioningly into her eyes, more disconcerted than before.

"That's no excuse. I shouldn't lose control like that..." He quickly moved away from her body, afraid to taint her sweet human disposition with his dark Saiyan nature. "It...It's no better than rape." Just as swiftly as broke their contact, Bulma sat up to embrace him as intimately as she could.

"No 'Geta, that's not what this is..." A tiny smile pulled on the corner of his mouth at the mention of her pet name for him, spoken only in the confines of their bedroom. She pulled back to look him straight in the eyes. "I love you and I understand. You're not human...so why do you think I expect you play by our rules? You have different needs...and I understand." Bulma lovingly captured his fingers with hers and drew them upwards to her lips. She softly began kissing the fingertips as she watched her lover relax out of his current state of self-loathing. The blue-haired woman parted her plump lips, biting and sucking on the same fleshy digits, arousing her mate once again. "Besides, it doesn't matter right now, does it?"

Vegeta had long ago closed his eyes, relishing the attention being given to his fingers. He automatically answered her question by shaking his head, then opened his eyes as Bulma halted her administrations. The prince promptly replaced his fingers with his own lips pressing against hers. Bulma's lithe mouth kissed a trail over his cheek to whisper a final bit of reassurance into her Saiyan's ear.

"Can't you see how much I love you? How much I want you?" The simple confession once again ignited his blood as he groaned with need, taking her back down to the bed. Within moments, Vegeta mindfully sheathed himself back into her warmth leaving her legs to hook over his muscular thighs, pulling him in deeper. He quickly built up a steady rhythm as Bulma writhed in pleasure beneath him. She dipped her hands down low on his back to tease the sensitive scar.

_Kakkarrot's hands on back of my hips, pulling me deeper into him..._

"No." Vegeta firmly whispered, grabbing her wrists and pinning them above her head.

"Hmm...more Vegeta..." Her voice added a fresh tingle to his blood making him press on faster for their completion. "Harder, my Saiyan prince..." He growled with a lustful intensity; her words having ill effect on him. How he wished it was the masculine voice of his bonded subject crying those words.

Vegeta forced his eyes open to stare at Bulma's passion drenched face. This was what he wanted...her...his simple, yet smart and loving mother of his heirs. He could beat this...he didn't want Kakkarrot and he'd prove it.

But...to be able to use his full power on his lover, and for Kakkarrot to do the same in return...what kind of ecstasy would that be? To reach his completion while sustaining Super Saiyan level 2...the very idea let loose a wanton groan against her lips.

The blue-haired woman's wrists were beginning to ache under the weighted strain of his hold. But the pain sweetened the pleasure rapidly building deep in her body. She knew it wouldn't be long, but as Vegeta seemed distracted, she tried to delay the inevitable and coax his drive for climax along. What was wrong? Was she doing (or not doing) something different, not what her Saiyan needed? A forceful biting fear intruded on Bulma's enjoyment as a deeper, more frusterated growl rumbled from the royal's throat. Panicking, her mind began flashing through the many possible reasons Vegeta was having to struggle at finding his release.

_I'm getting older, while he seems to stay young...he's getting tired of me...I'm too predictable...I'm not what he needs..._

Never one to give up on anything, he pressed on; harder, faster, deeper. Vegeta could practically hear his muscles screaming at him to give up out of exhaustion...he just wasn't getting anywhere. Try as he might, the prince couldn't stay focused on the woman writhing under him. Only the scandalous images surrounding his rival flooded his thoughts.

_Kakkarrot's lips, soft and eager...wanting...making a path down Vegeta's neck...his chest...stomach...down farther until those same wet lips envelop his..._

"No, Dammit!" Vegeta roared, trying to shake the fantasy from his mind. Bulma looked at him a bit startled through her haze, questioning with her eyes. The Saiyan finally resigned...it was pointless. Turning his attention away from reaching his unobtainable redemption, he focused on her needs. It was time to end this pathetic charade, but at least she'd get to enjoy herself.

Just like the expert lover he was, Vegeta pounded into her heat with the last remnants of his energy. She was so close, practically falling over the brink of her orgasm, yet Bulma fought it with everything she had. Becoming slightly annoyed, it finally dawned on him why his mate had been resisting. She had been waiting for him.

Waiting to feed off each other's passion, making their own peaks that much more blissful. It had always happened that way, that form of predictability in their love making had been strangely comforting to both partners. Vegeta would drive her to climax first, quietly relishing the heighten rapture he sent roaring through her, then again with him to join her for an exquisite finish. His usually stoic heart sank at realizing this would probably be the first of many times that his weakness against the bond would triumph. Then sadness switched to anger as with each passing second...with each tired thrust, his failure was glaring him in the face.

And she wasn't helping. Bulma was trying to push her husband over whatever hurdle he was facing; using all her delicious tricks to feed his compulsion. After only a few more seconds of waiting, Vegeta trailed over to her ear, snarling his resignation.

"Just let it go...I'm not..." He didn't have a chance to finish the defeated statement as Bulma interrupted with a sudden outcry of gratification. The Saiyan watched every second of his mate's intimate surrender. He supposed the silver lining was getting to witness such a luscious spectacle without the fog of his own pleasure, yet it did noting to arouse any further lust for her within him. Vegeta helped her ride out the fading waves until he felt her previously tensed muscles become relaxed once again.

Fully depleted, he leaned down to rest his head on her shoulder; Bulma's fingers falling to lightly stroke the back of his neck. For what seemed like an eternity, neither Human or Saiyan spoke, still struggling to catch their breath. Both had wanted to say something, oddly enough to apologize to the other, yet the right words never came to mind. A heavy tiredness slowly crept over the couple and as they began to give in to sleep, Vegeta and Bulma were fully aware of the tangible awkward feeling in the air around them. The painful thickness that would no doubtingly would be present when they awoke.

* * *

The first sensation Bulma was aware of the next morning was her lower body screaming in pain. She lay there sleepily confused as slowly the last nights events unfolded in her memory. The raw, unguarded actions of Vegeta and the agony they caused, the sweet tenderness in apology...and his inability to finish what had been started. Snaking a hand out in the direction of his side of the bed, her fingers only found the cool cotton sheets without an occupant. Vegeta had already gotten out of bed. Being a naturally early riser, this didn't worry Bulma.

What did worry her was the smell of a breakfast routine that her Saiyan didn't normally take part in...coffee. When she offered it in the beginning of their relationship, he only muttered something about not wanting to become "chemically dependent". In fact, the only times that he succumbed to the heavenly caffeine buzz, happened to be after overdoing his training the previous day or a bad night's sleep. She could only imagine how the last night effected the unseemingly precarious psyche of her mate. Dressing quickly, Bulma softly padded down stairs to find Vegeta standing in front of the coffee maker.

He was leaning against the marble counter on his arms, stretched out to form wide angles. His fingers firmly gripped the counter edge as he let his head hang down off his broad shoulders; the expression on Vegeta's face was pure despair. Bulma bit her lip in shared pain; she wasn't used to seeing Vegeta so beaten, ashamed or emotionally unprotected. Cautiously, she slid her arms lovingly around his waist and pressed her body against his back in an amorous embrace.

"Morning..." she whispered in the prince's ear, yet Vegeta didn't acknowledge her presence other than picking up his head. The blue-haired woman leaned closer and lightly kissed the muscled neck before her. "Are you okay?" No response. She moved to his side and pulled his languid shoulders to make him face her. "Vegeta, don't worry about last night. I knew you were gonna be a little rough with me...you can't help it. I'm alright, well, I will be. And with you not..." Vegeta raised his hand to signify he'd heard enough, but Bulma had more to say. "No...listen. You're almost 50 and last night was the first time that's ever happened. Most human men are still in their 20's the first time they can't finish." Vegeta pulled away from her gazed to resume his earlier position against the counter; he simply couldn't face her any longer with the mortifying truth moments away from bursting from him.

"It's not that I couldn't finish...it's that I couldn't with you." It took a full five seconds for the meaning to register in Bulma's mind, then another few for her to squeeze out a reply.

"What? ...What do you mean...with me?" Vegeta swallowed hard, turning his head away from her.

"I kept seeing his face...that brainless smile that's always plastered there...him and his detestable unending happiness." He lifted his eyes to meet hers, the blue set brimming with tears. "I couldn't stop it. My mind kept thinking of touching him instead of you. And each time I was reminded that I was with you and not him, my desire simply faded away." Turning his head away again, pinching his own eyes closed as her hand gently rubbed his back trying to comfort him. "It's no use. No matter what you do or try...I am bonded to...Kakkarrot." He spat out the name with a certain degree of disdain behind his voice. With a heavy sigh, she leaned forward rested her head on his shoulder, struggling to figure out what to do next. "Do you wish me to leave your home?" It came out of no where, his suggestion to move out on his own after the steady dissolving of their relationship...but Vegeta leave Capsule Corp.?

"No-no...absolutely not. You are still Trunks and Bra's father, I still love you even if you can't return it...and this is still your home." The two met the other's gaze, both clouded and unsure over how to proceed in their life together. Bulma knew what Vegeta needed, either a bond-inspired release or to beat the hell out of someone. Unfortunately, both scenarios included Goku, and Vegeta refused to even be in the same room with the other Saiyan. Once again, she lightly massaged her former mate's back in a calm preparation of what she was about to say.

"Maybe...you should at least talk to Goku...?" Vegeta scoffed at the idea.

"And just what would I say to him? Hiya Kakkarrot, say do you mind letting me fuck you a couple times since I'm now bonded to you and Bulma just doesn't do it for me anymore?" Bulma's face twisted with rejected pain; this was turning out to be harder than watching him die in the hospital. To have Vegeta alive, but craving the body of another was tearing her apart. After an apologetic glance, the prince tried to end the possibility of Goku's interference. "Besides, that idiot couldn't begin to understand what's happening to me, much less help me in any way. It's pointless to involve him."

"Goku already knows why you kissed him at Roshi's. I explained everything I knew to him after you stormed out of my lab."

"And...what did he say in response...?" The budding concern and interest over the third-class Saiyan's reaction was not lost upon Bulma. She knew that Vegeta did concern himself with Goku's well-being, inwardly regarding him as an ally and friend. Goku had been the only one in battle Vegeta ever trusted in his entire life; not even Nappa came close, rather he was simply a forced accessory easily disposed of.

"He was more concerned about you being mad at him and how you're planning on dealing with it. He seemed genuinely depressed at not meeting for your weekly sparring after I told him he might want to stir clear of you for awhile." Vegeta picked up the coffee decanter and poured himself a cup of the black liquid. Feeling he was avoiding the conversation, Bulma poured her own coffee and pressed on. "Call him what you will, Kakkarrot, baka, third-class, idiot...but he's the only Saiyan left that could possibly help you. He'll understand, if you explain it to him." The male at her side growled deep within his chest and slammed his coffee cup down, nearly shattering the ceramic mug.

"I don't want his help! I don't want to explain how I can say I don't want him but my body and instincts prove the opposite! I want things to be back to normal! I don't need his fucking pity!!" After the many years spent together, she was quite used to dealing with these tirades from Vegeta. Anyone else would have fled the kitchen hoping to spare their own life...Bulma simply stood her ground, glaring back at the Saiyan Prince.

"Oh cut the crap, Vegeta. If you're not going to ever see Goku again...who are you going to spar with? Definitely not Trunks, Goten or Gohan...they're not up at your level and have their own lives now. But the more important question, without at least talking to Goku, how can you possibly deal with this for the rest of your life? You plan on never being intimate with anyone ever again?" Vegeta blinked confusion...was Bulma actually suggesting he be with Kakkarrot? He shook his head in denial.

"It doesn't matter. Kakkarrot is married and probably bonded to his wife. He would never leave her. And besides, there was nothing between him and I other than fighting before I got sick, so there's nothing to build a bond off of. He can't help me."

"Well, alright. You figure out the sex thing on your own. But why not go back to sparring?" Vegeta shot her a look of incredulous irritation.

"You know perfectly damn well why I can't be around him...much less for the close contact that sparring demands. I wouldn't be able to control my actions."

"You could set up ground rules...you know...to prevent certain urges from building. I would think 'No holds' would be an obvious rule." For the first time in this conversation, Vegeta thought seriously on Bulma's idea. Could that actually work? Could he and Kakkarrot continue to fight while Vegeta remains in control simply by making and following a few rules?

* * *

A/N – Hmm...whacha think? Will this plan work? Is Bulma _really_ prepared to let Vegeta go?

Tune next Tuesday to find out!


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N ~ Phew! Yay I did it! And it's still Thursday! I'm literally posting just as I run out the door to go to work...but I got it done!! That's what counts! Anyhoo...enjoy this chapter! Thanks for being patient!  
_**

**_

* * *

_****Chapter 4 **

The wind whipped through Vegeta's stiff black spikes as he forced his thoughts into a safe section of his brain, away from his ever-present instincts. The mountains of Paozu had already begun to come into view, leaving to the prince to panic at his quick arrival and stop his movement through the air. Was he ready for this...ready to face Kakkarrot? Could he really control himself? He took a calming breath to clear his turbulent perception.

This was nothing more than another battle...one that needed heavy strategy planning so as not to deviate or fall short of his goal. To overcome the blood bond-prove that he, the last of the pure-blooded royal line is stronger than Saiyan ritual. Vegeta took another breath, working out his plan.

_Get to Kakkarrot's home...convince him to spar with me...lay down the rules...leave if I get too... _He repeated the mantra several times before he felt in total control, then began the journey to the domed house in the remote bamboo forest.

With a silent landing, Vegeta instantly cocked an eyebrow at the odd sight before him. He wasn't sure he knew just what the third-class was doing, but it was slightly amusing to say the least. Goku stood flush up against an old oak tree with his arms wrapped around the wide trunk. There was a slight glisten of sweat on his face as his arms strained against the tree. Was he...hugging it?

Without warning, the luscious idea of coming up behind the other and running his hands over the firm hips flashed into his thoughts. Those same hands, edging forward and down, underneath the waist band to grasp the hardness he'd surely find. Vegeta could practically hear the strained moan that would accompany such a touch. Pressing him against the tree... With an irritated growl, the prince swiftly banished the lusty notions and returned his thoughts to the oddity before him.

"Kakkarrot? What the hell are you doing?" Goku had been concentrating so much on the tree's inhabitants that he didn't feel the approach of the familiar ki. Hearing the unexpected voice nearly made him jump out of his skin as he fell backwards on to his rear.

"Vegeta! Why do you gotta sneak up on me like that?" Standing up and dusting off the seat of his pants, the younger Saiyan regarded the other carefully. The last time Goku had seen Vegeta, he had been irate at him and Bulma over the situation. "What are you doing here?"

"Answer my question first."

"Well, Chichi had been complaining that this tree was blocking her view out of the kitchen, so I decided to move it over there." The younger man motioned to a dug up hole on the opposite side of the house. Goku didn't think his rival needed to know that this was apart of his elaborate plan to be a better husband after his total loss of control a few weeks ago.

"Fine, but that doesn't explain why you were hugging the tree...whispering an apology, I suppose?" Goku frowned at the obvious poke at his nature-loving side.

"I have to be careful when I uproot it. There's a lot of nests up there and I don't want to knock the little baby birds and squirrels out." Vegeta made a mocking sweep of his hand towards the tree.

"Then by all means, don't let me interrupt your nursery relocation project." Goku watched as the other crossed his arms and leaned up against the wall of his home. He eyed the prince for only a few more moments, then turns back to face the tree. When the third-class wrapped his arms around the trunk once again, Vegeta quickly threw his face in the opposite direction; no way he was going to give his instincts free reign over that sight again. Soon enough, the massive tree was on it's way to it's new foundation, much to the delight of the woman in the kitchen.

"Thank you Goku! That's so much nicer!" Vegeta bristled at hearing the voice of Kakkarrot's wife. His newest rival. Back on their home world, she would've been blasted away for daring to continue a physical relationship with him now that Goku belonged to the prince. He could feel a well of jealous outrage bubble to the surface of his mind at the very thought of her touching his skin.

"No problem Chichi! Let me know if there's anything else that you need." The previously felt anger twisted into a rejected pain. Kakkarrot was so eager to please her, so devoted...to her. Bulma was wrong. There was nothing between him and the other Saiyan other than a sparring partnership. Vegeta knew he was doomed to suffer the effects of the bond in solitude.

Goku smiled warmly at hearing his wife's cheerful response. The new direction he had been taking in their marriage seemed to be working. Chichi had been so calm and just plain happy during the first week of Goku's renewed efforts. Her demeanor changed back to that of a carefree newlywed, yearning to work on building a solid marriage. Although they hadn't been intimate, neither them wanted to broach the subject just yet.

For her part, Chichi knew she had let her pent up anger run away with her, going as far as to purposely hurt Goku with her words. She pushed the warrior too far and felt that his subsequent disturbing behavior was directly her fault. Completely ashamed of his lack of control, Goku realized the moment sanity returned to him that, while hurtful, what she had said was right. He had all but abandoned her many times over the years, so why shouldn't she do the same? Did he really expect her to welcome him into her bed after Piccolo killed him and Raditz? After being gone to Namek, Yardrat, to train for the androids...Cell...choosing to remain dead for 7 years... He needed to prove to her that with all the peacefulness now surrounding the family, he'd be there for her this time. And if that meant being patient for an intimate moment, or going without...that was alright with him. Besides, it would be a while before he's trust himself to not lose control so badly.

As Goku walked back over to where Vegeta was standing, he watched the royal's expression turn from irritation to a sort of melancholy within seconds. While dusting off his hands, he cleared his throat to catch the other's attention, stopping a few feet apart.

"Ahh, okay. Your turn." Vegeta raised an eyebrow in bewildered. "Aren't ya going to tell me why your here?" The older's cheek drew upwards into his familiar smirk...at least that was an easy question to answer.

"I want you to fight me." Now it was Goku's turn to react with utter confusion.

"But I thought that..."

"We made a deal, remember? In the hospital? Are you going to stand there and deny what you promised me?"

"No-no, it's just that, well..." Goku scratched the back of his neck nervously. "Are you sure you feel up to it?" Vegeta's near permanent smirk recoiled into a snarl.

"You dare suggest that I can't control..." Not wanting to anger the shorter man so suddenly, Goku cut off the rant half way through.

"What I meant was...are you sure your heart's completely healed? I don't want you to end up sick again."

"I am well outside the recovery time specified by the doctor." The prince saw the hesitation in the other's face. "Don't tell me your afraid to fight me." A curious smile replaced the look of trepidation.

"Of course not...let me go change."

"Bring an extra shirt." The taller man's jaw dropped open to question the reasoning behind the odd request, yet didn't put words behind it. Vegeta resumed his earlier pose against the wall and waited for Goku to redress into his familiar orange gi, then reappeared several minutes later. The two Saiyan nodded and flew off to find an uninhabited area to fight in. Without words, they began their separate techniques for stretching and warming up prior to sparring. Feeling exhilarated and limber, Goku sighed anxiously and dropped down into his battle stance, letting Vegeta decide when to attack. Instead, the royal held up his hand to pause Goku's actions, furthering the curiosity over Vegeta's behavior.

"Wait. Before we start, we need to impose some ground rules..." Rules? Anytime they have had rules during sparring, Vegeta was always the one to break them. Why was he laying down rules now?

"First, no attacks using any holds. In fact, the less we touch each other the better." The third class nodded in confused understanding as Vegeta moved on. "Next, if you should follow through with your frequent habit of tearing your shirt to shreds, quickly replace it." Goku quirked an eyebrow, his bewilderment deepening. "Lastly, if I should fly off quickly and without warning, DO NOT FOLLOW ME, understand? Take it as a simple fact that sparring is over for the day and you will not see me until the next time I come to fight. Are you capable of remembering these rules, or do I go home now?" Goku couldn't help but get the distinct feeling that the royal was mad at him, or avoiding something all together different.

"Yeah, I guess so...but what..." His inquiry was cut short by Vegeta falling into his combat positioning, grinning like a mad man.

"Enough chatter, Kakkarrot. I'm not here for your 'sparkling personality'." The taller Saiyan instinctively raised his arms in defense just as a flurry of punches landed on them. Soon, the two Saiyans were engulfed in their never ending battle, doing what they were bred for. Swinging kicks, dodging punches, throwing ki blasts...every second spent in altercation made both warriors revel in the blood rushing throughout their bodies. So vivacious...so alive. Even the pain from the successful attacks only strengthen their need for a higher level of conflict.

As Goku and Vegeta powered up to level two, the prince abruptly ended the day's match. Just as the third-class had begun to come at the other with an attack, Vegeta held up a shaky hand, his eyes wide with confliction. Goku stopped all movement, waiting for him to explain. Instead, Vegeta clenched his fists tightly, clearly struggling with something internally. His face deepened in the usual scowl, pained with restraint.

"Wer...we're done..." The prince stammered, then turned from Goku and rapidly sped off. He watched him leave until the familiar blue dot could no longer be seen on the horizon. Slowly letting his body descend to the ground, Goku sighed in frustration. Now what was wrong with Vegeta? Why wouldn't the other Saiyan talk to him? Perhaps he could help... Did it have something to do with that bond nonsense? He thought back to Bulma's explanation, one part catching in his mind.

_He's going to want you...He won't be able to control himself..._

Goku bit his lip, a bright redness flushing over his cheeks as the realization sunk into the pit of his stomach. The Saiyan Prince had gotten aroused. But, was it over the fight or from being around the person he was bonded too? If it was only a battle-driven arousal, oh hell...that wasn't anything to flee from a fight over. It had happened to the third-class numerous times, and not just while sparring with Vegeta. Particularly, the major fights in his life had always excited him; from fighting an evil Piccolo as a teenager all the way up through Majin Buu.

While they never discussed it, partly from being just too awkward, Goku assumed Vegeta was the same...suffering from the almost erotic tingle at the prospect of each new challenge. The taller man just chalked the behavior up to their Saiyan heritage; one of exceptional strength, short tempers, and an unquenchable lust for war. Adding to it that the other was the prince of their race and in possession of more knowledge about them, Vegeta just had to be suffering from it too. But what if it wasn't that? What if he was having trouble overcoming the urges of the bond? Goku frowned at the guilt feeling buried in his gut at causing such turmoil in his closest friend.

_DO NOT FOLLOW ME..._

Whatever the reason was, it had been made crystal clear that Vegeta didn't want Goku's assistance...whatever that could be. The lone man walked over to retrieve his unused shirt before starting the flight home. Goku could only hope that the other Saiyan would trust him enough to talk out a solution, before they had to stop sparring all together.

Unfortunately for Goku, the following weeks turned out much the same. Just as they both were starting to get a good workout going, Vegeta would suddenly stop and leave as fast as he could. The fact that the sparring sessions gradually became shorter each time they met only added to the younger man's growing irritation. Why bother met and spar if they kept cutting the time short? The last ounce of Goku's patience was brutally squashed after fighting for only twenty minutes before Vegeta turned and fled, causing the kind-hearted Saiyan to punch through a tree in pent up anger. He turned away from the damage, only to pace back and forth, cursing to himself.

"Dammit!! Enough of this Vegeta!" Goku knew perfectly well that the other was far outside of hearing range, but screaming out the infuriation associated with the prince helped, but not by much. He had tried broaching the subject on previous occasions, only to be verbally shutdown and even threatened by his sparring partner to never met with him again. Goku shook his head angrily, still pacing to try working off the agitation.

"Enough is enough! Next time, you will answer my questions or it'll be me refusing to fight you." He knew that wouldn't go over very well, but he needed answers and Goku felt he had waited long enough.

Within a couple days, Vegeta appeared unannounced but expected at the Son home. Although not completely satisfied, he had been pleased with his amount of restraint against the bond. The unhappy side effect was that the two warrior couldn't build up a match before the more wanton side of Vegeta's instincts would threaten uprisal. He could easily sense Kakkarrot's annoyance at his sudden departures. Well, dammit...he wasn't too pleased with the situation either. But that was the choice...leave when the barely controlled lust arose or not meet to spar.

The disturbing part was, that with each time they fought, the urge began to come faster than before. The last few times it had struck the prince so strongly, he was just able to get away before... And even when he retreated, finding a desolate area to sate his need in solitude, it hadn't diminished the craving for the third-class. Vegeta had the inauspicious feeling it was bound to get worse before it got better...if it ever was to get easier to deal with.

Vegeta extended his arm to knock on the door, yet it opened before contact was made. On the other side was an orange gi-clad Goku, a slight frown marring his usual cheerful face. Before the prince could wise-crack over the other's apparent foul mood possibly being over an unreceptive wife, the taller Saiyan stepped out of his house.

"You ready to go fight?" Vegeta grinned over Goku's obvious eagerness and offered only an affirmative nod as a reply. Wordlessly, the two flew off to their usual area, free from any guilt over the damage they'd cause. Both began to stretch, but before Vegeta was ready, Goku appeared in front of the prince and connected his fist to an unguarded jaw. The impact from the force sent the older man flying through a grove of trees until he regained control over his momentum.

"What the fuck was that for?!"

"Well, I never really know when you're gonna turn tail and run, so I figured I don't have any time to waste if I want a good fight." Vegeta's mouth opened out of shock; did Kakkarrot really think he was being cowardly when he was forced to leave? An all too familiar snarl etched on to the royal's face as his anger alone sent him powering up to level two.

"A coward? You think I'm BEING A **COWARD**?!" Although the rant started off as a simply spoken question, the volume and intensity rapidly grew out of the man's furious state. He swiftly lunged at Goku, landing several ki laced punches before the other caught on and began matching the bombardment.

Over the next several hours, the vicious onslaught continued, never decreasing in it's ferocity. The two went ballistic, seemingly to have lost all memory of their friendship as each violently tore into the other Saiyan. The only pause in this apparent "end all" battle was when Vegeta backed off a ways to regain command over his urging instincts. It only took a few seconds, anger fueling the desire to fight and kill over the need for an intimate release.

Goku made sure that the shorter warrior saw his enraged and impatient expression, a very clear window to the turmoil the younger man felt inside his bruised body. The third-class fully expected Vegeta to leave at moment, and the other read his face like an open book. Being predictable was what would get you killed in the prince's former life and he took every precaution not to become calculable. But here in front of the royal Saiyan stood a low-born fighter proving he had become easy to estimate. Even with the insane drive to mate with Kakkarrot pumping in his blood, the fact that the other presumed to know what he would do brought Vegeta to a new degree of insatiable blood lust.

Goku balled up his fists and begun the brawl again without confirming with the older man. He had waited long enough. Vegeta tensed up defensively, witnessing Goku's lack of patience and preparing himself to further their infuriated battle. Just as Goku advanced a punch towards the shorter Saiyan's face, he blurred from Vegeta's line of vision to reappear directly behind his combatant. A knowing smirk edged at Vegeta's lips, feeling the crisp tingle in the air behind him. Kakkarrot had become predictable too.

Vegeta tipped his head to the left, narrowly avoiding being hit in the back of the head as Goku's fist swooshed past his ear. Using the momentum that the taller had put into the assault, the prince grabbed the visible arm and flung the other over his head, aimed at the ground. But before Vegeta let go, Goku returned the action, gripping the prince's shoulder with his free hand.

The two muscled bodies spun from the force of Goku's attack with Vegeta recovering faster than the other. Seeing the momentary advantage, the smaller of the two forgot the rules and dashed behind his opponent, locking Goku's arms above his own head and Vegeta's legs clamping around the taller warrior. After a second of intense struggling, the prince viciously laughed into the other's ear.

"I finally have beaten you Kakkarrot!! Thrash around all you like; you'll never escape your defeat!" The sudden cruelty in his voice made Goku panic. Vegeta really wasn't going to kill him...was he? Vegeta leaned closer, his breath hot on Goku's ear. "Just admit it...I finally won." Working to avoid the prince's grim plan, the captured hysterically pitched his body against the other in a vain attempt to free himself. The cunning older Saiyan simply tightened his grip and concentrated on not letting go.

Somewhere deep in Vegeta's instinctual persona, Goku's exertions began to dreadfully arouse his primitive side. Whether it was the thrill of victory or the sensation of movement between his legs, his primal blood began boiling to the surface. Vegeta ease his grip and fell out of Super Saiyan mode, letting the younger Saiyan relaxed a bit. Goku had felt the air thin at the reverse transformation from his sparring partner, but the prince's body stayed tensely pressed against his rival's.

Vegeta involuntarily dipped his head down closer to the other's neck and inhaled deeply, sending a new sense of quiet alarm through Goku's body as he also fell out of Super Saiyan. Seconds later, Vegeta pushed his nose up into the unruly hair, pulling the masculine scent into his own body with a heady sigh leaving his throat.

"Ve...Vegeta?"

* * *

A/N ~ Uh oh...Goku's in for it now...next chapter on tuesday. Now I command you all togo review! Go on, Shoo! ;-)

On a side note, I had wanted a part in this chapter about Goku disobeying and following Vegeta, and subsquently witnessing his solitary act...but the chapter was getting too long and I really wanted to get it posted today! Maybe I'll go back someday and write it out...almost too yummy of an idea not to! Let me know if y'all want it desperately or the chapter works without it.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N ~ As ScaryBulma said..."Bring on the yaoi!" so I obliged. Just a bit of caution before we get down to it...this chapter contains hints of non-consentual sex and a bit of biting with blood but everyone comes out of it okay...yikes!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Ve...Vegeta?"

Goku's voice caught on his tongue while trying unsuccessfully to hide his confusion and nervousness; they had broken one of the sparring rules, but what was to be the consequences? Vegeta made no reply except for to run his hand seductively down the underside of his arm, along the chiseled ribs, pass the washboard stomach to rest on the top of his pelvis. Realizing his one arm was now free, the captive Saiyan saw the opportunity to escape, yet made no attempt to release Vegeta's grip on him.

_This is what you wanted isn't it? To have your prince and him want you in return? How can you resist him now with his very obvious advances to you? _

Goku's inner voice pressed its reasoning onto his very strong conscious. Vegeta ran his hot tongue up along his victim's neck, savoring the taste of his bonded mate with a low growl. This caused the taller of the two to twist around in Vegeta's arms to face him. Desire already building in his own body, it abruptly vanished at glancing into his companion's eyes. Nothing.

Nothing sentient lived within those eyes...all of Vegeta's personality simply was not there. Only the ingrained behavior of a primitive rutting animal showed through. Instantly, Goku's mouth was crushed in a bruising kiss, forcing him to pull back in alarm. Vegeta's hands clasped onto the other's jaw preventing any further escape plan. Pointed canines scrapped the delicate skin on Goku's lips, spilling droplets of blood onto the hormone charged tongue. An intense groan of carnal lust echoed into the larger Saiyan's mouth.

Although he was being amorously kissed by the only man he'd thought of kissing himself, Goku was very leery of the situation. Yes, he wanted Vegeta, but it was for the way the prince carried himself that made the only other full Saiyan yearn for him...not just a hardened and sleek body. Starting to resist out of nervousness, he forcefully pulled back out of the other's grasp. The animalistic groan of before turned to a deadly growl.

_You truly are a idiot! This is your fault...you know that. It's your blood that's in his body driving him crazy. You never even thought about how it could affect him, you were too busy being happy and stupid. You owe him this release after enslaving him against his will._

The inner voice bitterly lashed out at Goku's sensitive emotions. The defensive charge that Goku had built around him suddenly dissipated as he submitted to Vegeta's impulses. Abruptly, the captive warrior's back was slammed into the grassy hill with the prince's body landing on top of him. Without missing a second, Vegeta's mouth was back on the lips that he heavily craved, while his hands were tearing off the orange training gi, save the pants. Without any finesse, the unwanted pants were carelessly stripped from the younger Saiyan and effortlessly tossed aside. Tense hands ran down Goku's rigid body.

The being that used to be Vegeta uttered a low, warning-like growl as he bit down the other's chest, trailing towards his groin. The larger man drew an uneasy breath, totally unaware of what he should expect. The prince placed slightly painful nips just above the thatch of black curls. Another growl, yet this one was more soothing but just the same very dominating. Decisively, Vegeta tipped his head to inhale Goku's scent, and touch his tongue to the unresponsive member. The contact was so light, that had the third-class Saiyan not been watching the other, he never would have known it happened. Another caress between mouth and length turned into a lick up the underside, eliciting a surprised gasp from the prisoner. Vegeta's eyes moved up to his, seeming to be asking something instinctually. Again, the tongue danced up the now hard erection, obsidian eyes immediately returning to ask again. An innocent panic spread through Goku's thoughts...what did Vegeta need to hear?

"Vegeta, I don't understand..." Goku sat up onto his elbows, which earned a threatening reaction from his sovereign's position between his legs. Instantly, Vegeta crouched like a hunting animal, ready to pounce on his prey if needed. A fang-baring snarl quickly made the younger Saiyan submissively lay back down. Vegeta eased himself back to his position and, almost casually, took Goku's length into his mouth. A pleasured gasp tore from the pinned man as the prince cradled him between wet lips, sending his mind reeling.

"_This can't be what Vegeta wants...but oh God...I couldn't stop him even if I wanted to...who would want to...but this isn't right...he's not well...I'm taking advantage of him...but it feels so...I never would have thought..." _As oddly as Vegeta started, he abruptly stopped, giving Goku the same expression. _"Maybe he wants me to do that to him..." _His stomach flopped in anxious arousal and fear. To say that Goku was still inexperienced after so many years of marriage should have been ridiculous...but it wasn't. Even his beloved wife never did such things to him; therefore he never thought they were done. Yet, lying on him was the Prince of Saiyans - his Prince - asking to prove himself wrong. Goku sighed heavily with a degree of resolve.

_Remember, this is still all your fault!! You brought this upon yourself so now you must make it right, you must fix this." _

"Alright, Vegeta...I will try..." Cautiously slow, the taller man moved to position himself, thinking back on Vegeta's actions. Jittery fingers curled under the waistband of the dark blue training pants and began sliding the clothing down over Vegeta's muscled legs. Goku blankly hesitated, what was he supposed to do first? His eyes glanced back up to the prince's face, only to realize Vegeta's gaze had never left him. But the small bit of emotion punching through Vegeta's instinctual shroud helped put Goku at ease. Was Vegeta deep down just as fearful of rejection? Hopeful that Goku will accept his more Saiyan nature? Steeling up his resolve to 'help' his friend, the younger gave an affirmative, yet still terrified nod and leaned down towards the other.

A trembling tongue extended to light upon searing hot flesh, then gradually moving on its own accord. Vegeta's scent flooded Goku's senses; smelling and tasting the man that had just entered his mouth._ "Spice and blood, it perfectly fits him."_ At first, the younger Saiyan moved on his prince very slowly, starting to learn how he wanted it, but yet again, Vegeta stopped him before any real lessons were achieved.

Confused, Goku sat back onto his knees with his hands stabilizing him on the ground. The look on Vegeta's face was as much puzzling as it was frightening. It was as if he were seconds away from killing his prey, such a worthy opponent. He made sort of a pleased and anxious grunt, and then got on his hands and knees. Crawling over to face the same way as him, the royal rubbed his cheek against Goku's bare shoulder, and then brushed his lips over his muscled ribs, biting softly. Still utterly bewildered, he watched Vegeta slowly crawl behind him farther, nipping at more flesh as he went, then placing a warm hand on his hip.

"_What on Earth is he doing?"_ A stab of stark raving fear hit his stomach at a partial realization. _"NO....It's not possible to...Vegeta wouldn't...he...he just wouldn't..."_ The bitter realization came all too late as Vegeta's other hand rested on the opposite sided hip, an ominous pressure against his backside. The very next second, every muscle tightened in terror as Vegeta brutally thrust into the inexperienced Saiyan.

A soul-tearing scream ripped from Goku as it shook nearby trees and mountains. Never giving the battered man a chance to recover, Vegeta leaned his weight on the shoulders on an already emotionally weary Goku. Immediately his arms betrayed him, leaving Goku to crash his face onto the ground. White hot lancets of torture raced over every nerve fiber in his body, firing violently. Tears split from his eyes, falling to soak the dirt below him. Goku was vaguely aware he was harshly whispering a single phrase repeatedly.

"Please...Vegeta...stop...please...stop it...Vegeta...God...help me...Vegeta...stop it..." Blood seeped out of the fresh wounds, but gratefully it eased Vegeta's movements within him. As the pain began to fade gradually, the Prince slowed to more comfortable pace. Vegeta pulled the other man up to lean on his own arms. His right hand left the bruised hip and reached around to encase the younger Saiyan's length, stroking him. Goku's head jerked up in surprise with a heavy groan stumbled from his throat. Realizing he needed moisture, Vegeta brought his hand to his lips, graciously licking it. A pleasured moan loudly echoed as the wet sensation was introduced back to the throbbing member. Goku's mind was about to exploded from confusion.

"_Feels so good...why is he...so warm...I can't last much longer..." _Sensing his current state, Vegeta eased back from Goku and pushed for his own completion. His fingers dug into soft flesh with urgent animal-like grunts cutting through the crisp air. Every muscle constricted in the royal's body, his pace increasing. Goku jerked in twisted bliss as once again pain mixed with pleasure while Vegeta stroked him to climax. Another deep growl was heard, and then Vegeta abruptly leaned forward, sinking his pointed teeth into the soft flesh where his neck met his shoulder.

The low-born Saiyan bit his bottom lip to stifle the cry that almost had been set free...a cry of surprise, horror and unbridled fascination. He would have given anything be able to return the act, although through his muddy thoughts he wasn't entirely sure why. The teeth buried in Goku's shoulder a little deeper, gushing the crimson blood onto Vegeta's tongue. The younger Saiyan felt the deep yearning rumble coming from prince's chest against his own back while Vegeta's fingers cruelly twisted up into the black spikes. Jerking back on Goku's hair, Vegeta's pace increased, leaving his movements frenzied and erratic.

The small bit of pleasure the younger had experienced was overtaken by the new level of agony, yet his wincing gasps only succeeded in fueling the other's lust. And just when Goku was becoming certain he was to die like this, Vegeta's body suddenly tensed as he leaned backwards off the other's back. Only a few more deep and forceful thrusts were given as Vegeta threw his head back and howled his release to the surrounding forest.

The sudden warmth in Goku's body along with Vegeta's touch triggered his own release and only seconds after Vegeta, Goku let loose the moan previously held back. Goku's release splashed on to the ground beneath him, leaving the young Saiyan panting for breath. Vegeta's legs failed him, leaving him no choice but to collapse backwards from exhaustion. Goku slumped down to lie on his stomach, facing away from Vegeta, as the mating left him with barely any energy.

Gradually, instinct retreated which allowed Vegeta's personality to come to his consciousness. He suddenly was aware of feeling exhausted, being naked, and...resplendently satisfied? His obsidian eyes popped open, only to focus on a black mop of hair he recognized to be Kakkarrot. _"What's wrong with Kakkarrot? Why is he laying on the ground? And just why in the hell am I laying here too?"_ The sovereign's faced paled; Kakkarrot was naked too. Vegeta's stomach churned threateningly as bits of the past events flooded piece by piece back into his memory. Breathing in Kakkarrot's scent, assuming dominance, kissing those soft lips, the exchange of permission, marking him claimed and worst of all, Kakkarrot begging him to stop.

"Oh God...what have I done?!?" The prince mumbled to himself as he reached for his companion. Goku's skin was clammy to the touch. Vegeta panicked; _"He's dead."_ Quickly shaking the morbid idea from his thoughts, he achingly crawled to the other Saiyan. "Kakkarrot?!? Oh God, wake up...please be alive..." Vegeta took to shaking the man while desperately trying to hide his growing fear. What if he had killed him? What if he had literally fucked him to death? Again, he dismissed the dark possibilities and turned his attention to Goku. Another hard shake was given, when Goku's eyes opened slightly.

"V...Vegeta? Is it you? Oh...I'm so tired...so cold..." Tears flooded to Vegeta eyes for the first time in many years.

"Yes Kakkarrot, it's me...I...I know it sounds ridiculous, but I'm so very sorry...I don't..." Vegeta's apologetic confession was cut short by a violent shiver racking Goku's body. Looking around, the royal remembered that the shirt had been shredded to pieces, yet his pants were intact. Vegeta quickly dressed the strengthless Saiyan in his pants and gave his own shirt to put on him, and then put on his own pants. He rushed back down to Goku's side, hoping to comfort him in any way possible. Then a thought struck him...the sensu beans. Gohan had a bag from the last harvest for emergencies and Vegeta was sure this would count. He slid his arms underneath Goku, gently picking him up and holding him against his chest. Goku relaxed and seemed to mumble something.

"Mmmm...so warm..." Vegeta couldn't hold back the small guilty smile as Goku leaned against his bare upper body. His smile dissipated quickly when the new, oddly comforting scent from Kakkarrot reached his nose...a combination of him and Vegeta. It was the last bit of proof needed to cement in the prince's brain of what he had committed. A guilty tint brushed over his cheekbones, then he swiftly dismissed the softly-emotional thought, returning his attention to the weary Saiyan.

"Hold on Kakkarrot, I'll get you home soon." By now, the sun had set and Vegeta knew the temperature would be dropping fast. Lifting himself and Goku into the air, he began to fly at speeds even he didn't think were possible. Within the last twenty miles it began to rain, drenching the both of them. Finally the small dome house came into view and they quickly landed at the front door. Since he was still holding Goku in his arms, he couldn't knock or open the door; instead he simply kicked it lightly three times. A surprised Gohan answered the door to see a soaking wet Goku being held in the arms of Vegeta. "Get the sensu beans Gohan!" He pushed past the startled youth and set Goku on the couch.

"I can't! What happened? You know they're only for emerg..."

"Go get those God Damn beans now, brat!!" The oldest son jerked at the demand and ran to his room. Vegeta pulled a blanket off a chair and wrapped Goku in it. After a minute of searching, Gohan found the small brown bag and ran out into the living room, only to find Vegeta resting his head on his Tousan's chest, crying violently.

"Kakkarrot, please...please be okay...I'm so...so sorry...don't leave me like this...you can't...I'll beg if I have to...please...some day I hope…perhaps you'll be able to forgive me..." Gohan cleared his throat.

"I...I found the beans..." Vegeta quickly wiped the tears from his eyes and sat back.

"Give him one." Suddenly, Chichi burst into the living room to stare at her pale husband.

"What happened Vegeta?! What did you do to him!?" Again, tears welled up to his eyes, causing another horror-filled breakdown.

"I am so sorry...I...I never meant to hurt him...I...c...couldn't stop...his scent...and I was...it was only instinct...I couldn't...so much blood..." Vegeta's hands covered his face as more tremors racked his body. Gohan timidly put a hand on his shoulder to help calm him, but the royal shied away. "_I don't deserve to be comforted..."_ Within a minute, everyone felt Goku's ki rising, knowing he'd recover and be awake soon. _"I can't do it...I can't be here when he wakes up...I can't look into those eyes and see the hurt and betrayal and hate that he surely will have. I must go before he looks at me and remembers..."_

"Vegeta?" The small and weary voice cut through his thoughts. He took a step back.

"No...Kakkarrot...I can't..." He glanced at Chichi and Gohan who had bewildered looked about them. He took a step back towards the door as Goku regained consciousness and sat up on the couch.

"Vegeta? Please wait...stay here..."

"I'm sorry Kakkarrot...I just...can't." Exiting the home's entrance, a faint pale blue light flashed signaling Vegeta's hasty retreat. Chichi rushed to her husband's side with a cool damp cloth.

"It's okay hon...I'm fine now."

"What in the world happened Goku? What did that...Vegeta do to you?" For a split moment, Goku panicked.

"Well...uh...we just got really carried away at sparring. I got knocked out so that's why Vegeta carried me home." The explanation was simple yet effective, at least for his wife. Chichi sighed in relief and undoubtedly left to clean something. Gohan leaned closer to his father and whispered softly with an eyebrow raised.

"Tousan? Why do you smell like Vegeta?" Goku's ever-present smile seemed to fade momentarily.

"Well, Of course I do...um..." Had Gohan seen straight through his lie to protect Vegeta? "He carried me home after all...naturally I smell like him." Gohan nodded, not seeming to believe his father completely.

"Yeah. That would also explain why your wearing his shirt, huh?" The full-blooded Saiyan felt his skin grow clammy as his faced paled. He knew. Maybe not everything, but Gohan had picked up on it more readily so than Chichi. The younger of the two smiled slightly, full of a knowing confirmation and...understanding? Goku's lips parted to say something, anything but Gohan saved him from it. "All right Tousan, get some rest." His first-born son turned to his bedroom as Goku whispered a cheery yet confused 'Goodnight'.

* * *

A/N ~ Oh boy...not how you pictured there first time together, was it? Poor Goku...although it's not like he didn't enjoy himself too!

For all you Seme Goku fans...hang on! I promise Goku will get his chance...heh heh. And no I don't believe they have to remain in their original positions...who wouldn't want them to switch it up?


	6. Chapter 6

A/N ~ Ooh...sorry this update is so very late in the day...is it still Tuesday for you? Heh, well, it is for me so it counts as being on time...lol I had friends overall day...then I suddenly realized it was Tuesday! Posting day! And here you go! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Vegeta sat on the bench outside in the Capsule Corp. gardens. With his head resting on his hands, the depressed Saiyan tried to come to terms with the day before including the entire situation. It thoroughly disgusted him that he felt calmer, finally sated after fighting against the bond for months. Perhaps he should have let Bulma examine his blood; the woman was brilliant, he'd admitted it many times to himself. She discovered the cure to the heart disease...could she have found a cure for this? Perhaps some sort of an antidote before it came to forcing himself on Kakkarrot?

A roll of nausea tumbled throughout Vegeta's body...he had forced himself on Kakkarrot and defiled him. The final barrier of true evil and wickedness; one that he had never thought he'd cross over. During his many years under Frieza's thumb, Vegeta had never stooped to the degrading level of raping the inhabitants of the worlds being purged. He had always turned his back when non-Saiyans chose to "indulge in the benefits of purging" as they put it and had firmly forbade Nappa and Raditz from it early on, much to their dismay. The infinite pride Vegeta had in himself wouldn't allow the act, even after he emerged from puberty with the new maddening hormones coursing through his veins.

After all, what would that say about him if he had to force a female into his bed? He wasn't just another Saiyan...he was the crowned Prince. The royal title alone was enough to send the few females serving in Frieza's army flocking to Vegeta; just as it should be. Adding to it the fact he was Saiyan (having no slime, no tentacles, and no scales made any race popular...) made him quite the favored elite warrior. Never did he have to force or over-power a female to find a release...he vowed to himself he never would.

Now sitting the gardens, Vegeta looked inwardly at himself in revulsion...he had finally committed every single atrocity that had ever been thought up. The irony of his last act of depravity being carried out on the Earth's innocent savior caused Vegeta' guts to clench sickly. It had only been twelve hours since his barbaric act, yet Vegeta found himself missing the other Saiyan...craving to simply be around him. His mind began thinking to the miserable future before him; one without ever seeing Kakkarrot's stupid grin or sparring with him again and the subsequent immense depression it would cause when the sound of bare feet walking through the grass came up behind him.

"Vegeta? Are you alright?" Bulma waited a few seconds without getting a response. "Well, Goku is here...he wants to see you." Without raising his head Vegeta firmly mumbled to his offspring's mother.

"Tell him to go away." Bulma's presence left just as it was replaced with exactly the person he didn't wish to see.

"Vegeta?" The soft and warmly comforting voice belonged to Goku, who's voice alone was enough to make Vegeta flinch in corruption, turning away from the softly spoken name. Could he really face the perfectly good savior of this planet? Obviously, he had no choice.

"You don't listen very well...I don't want to see you right now."

"But..." Goku's eyes cast themselves down to the ground, trying to ignore the intense bite of rejection. "We are supposed to spar today." This finally caused the smaller Saiyan's head to jerk up right and stare at his companion.

"Are you stupidly insane?!? I sure as hell don't want to end up like yesterday!!" The more sensitive man bit back an ache of rejection as he moved to sit on the bench beside the other man. Sitting in silence, Goku too became uncomfortable along with Vegeta.

"You know...I didn't tell anyone what happened...and...I already forgave you before you..." He bit off the sentence quickly; no need to remind him what he had done. Once again, Vegeta simply stared at the other, this time with a oddly painful and confused look.

"You already forgave me? How could you forgive me before I ask for it?" Did that mean Vegeta was going to apologize again? Goku plainly shrugged.

"I just knew that it wasn't your fault...you weren't in control of your body."

"How on Earth can you be so fucking calm about this?! Kakkarrot I raped you! I took something that was only for you to give! Not even as your Prince, had I the right to do that!" Inwardly, Vegeta wished that Goku felt just as terrible and angry as he did simply to have company in that. He knew that if Goku did get angry over yesterday's events and began to pummel him to get a sense of retribution, he wouldn't stop him. He wouldn't even fight back. Letting victim beat the vile perpetrator to a bloody mess...now that was Saiyan justice. Such a punishment would be fitting of the cruel act...and Vegeta knew he deserved very bit of it. Almost welcoming the accompanying pain; perhaps it would be the one thing able to drown out the scream of his tormenting conscience.

"I don't know Vegeta...I just didn't think that it would help if I was mad and that would make you feel worse."

"Kakkarrot, I don't think I could feel worse unless I killed you after I defiled you." The sharp yet blunt words made Goku cringe. "But why did you let it happen? We both know that you are str..." he stopped short of admitting Goku's superior strength, "that you are perfectly capable of defending yourself from me. And don't tell me you don't know...I know you must have had a reason." The third class Saiyan began to fidget from nervousness.

"Well...I thought...that if I let you do what you needed...then maybe it would get out of your system and you'd be back to normal again. I thought I owed it to you since all this is my fault." He waited silently for the next insult, the one telling him that he's nothing but a low-class, a baka. All that could be heard was the faint breathing of the princely elite.

"Why...why is it your fault?" Vegeta waited for his explanation while sitting in total confusion. Goku weakly smiled.

"Why wouldn't it be my fault? I am always too stupid to think of the bad side of things. I shouldn't have let Bulma take my blood, I knew something didn't feel right...Tarble knew it too but we never asked him. I was just so glad to have you well again that I didn't think of the problems it could cause. It's my blood in your body that made you do that, not you." The shorter man's hand raised and rubbed his face, trying to think of what to say. For once he was left completely speechless.

"Kakkarrot...you're not stupid...despite how many times I said you are. Perhaps naive at times..." A slight smile pulled at Goku's lips then spread to Vegeta's as well. The two spent a rare moment of quiet understanding of each other, until the elite-class warrior felt he had to break it by smirking gently. "I guess you should be thankful that this isn't my first bond." Goku responded with a bit of jealousy buried in his voice.

"How many?"

"This is my third blood bond." The larger Saiyan started to count out on his fingers but Vegeta interrupted. "The first was my teacher, Bulma is the second and you...are the third.

"You had school teachers on the planet?"

"Somewhat, but she wasn't a school teacher. She was my father's pleasure slave and was assigned to teach me the mating rituals first hand."

"Did she survive you?" Vegeta's smirked deepened, oddly flattered and amused at the same time.

"Survive me? Yes, of course. I was only 10 Saiyan years old at the time." Goku's eyebrow slid upwards in shock.

"Isn't that a bit young to...to be learning...about that?"

"Of course not. Mating and producing offspring is a vital part of life and I was expected to produce an heir within the first five years after I took the throne...age be damned. Besides, we Saiyans mature much faster than most species, yet stay young longer. It lets us fight in our prime for a longer period of time." Goku nodded as if he finally understood something from his past.

"What happened to her?" Goku leaned forward, intently listening.

"I grew affections for her and eventually had gotten her pregnant, making the king very angry. Royal blood was never to be tainted with commoner blood, especially half-Tsufuru slave blood. He quickly finished the deal with Frieza for me to be turned over to him. I was immediately sent on an off-world mission and while I was away, Frieza destroyed Vegeta-sei. I assumed she died along with the planet."

"That's so terrible...did you love her?" The royal sighed heavily and licked his bottom lip.

"I suppose I did to a degree. Bonding with her was an accident, I was unknowing in my actions or the repercussions. When a Saiyan has a bond with another, whether it is returned or not, they suddenly care deeply for them." The listener's mood perked up with a slight grin.

"You care about me?" Vegeta eyed the other with a confused and slightly irritated look about him.

"Kakkarrot, I have always been...concerned...with your well being since I've been residing on Earth. Now that I had a blood bond forced on to me, yes, I do care." Goku bit his lip to try and hide the massive smile fighting to erupt all over his face. "But don't get me wrong...I still will defeat you someday." The offending grin won the battle as Goku chuckled softly.

"Oh Vegeta...I want to see you beat me too...I would like nothing more."

"And I will just as soon as I learn to control this..." The prince's voice faded off the awkward subject.

"I know you don't wanna talk about it but it could help, right?"

"No...it won't." Vegeta starred at the ground, eyes full of misery.

"Oh come on Vegeta. You never know, it just might get it out of your system, like a bad dream."

"No! It doesn't work like that!" The thin line of patience had found an ending. "Saiyans have instincts for a reason, for specific purpose! You can't just want one to change to fit society's standards!"

"So...what is a blood bond instinct for?" The prince growled in contempt.

"I can't believe I'd have to explain that to you...mating, Kakkarrot. It's to ensure the survival of the species, of my royal bloodline. The mere thought of being over-powered by a male and forcefully conceiving offspring was horrifying and degrading to any female Saiyan. If a blood bond was established between mates, it made the task easier to complete." Goku's face was a maze of confusion.

"How long does it last?"

"Forever, it never ends until either of the bonded dies or if one becomes pregnant. Once conception happens, the bond could be ended easily by the male leaving. Or, if the mated couple decided to stay together, the bond becomes stronger than before." The younger man blinked while trying to process the new information.

"Um...Vegeta? I can't get pregnant...can I?"

"Of course not! Since you can not conceive, the bond I have for you will never stop. For the rest of my life, I will be tortured by continuously craving you." The prince coldly smirked. "Unless I finally kill you..." A shuddering tremble shook Goku's body as the cruel gaze was thankfully broken. "But then I'd be killing myself too."

"Huh?" Vegeta quickly dismissed the afterthought.

"It doesn't matter. Why did you start this subject anyways? You obviously had some purpose...what was it?" Goku familiarly scratched his head.

"Well...I was just...just curious...what was it like?" Not sure he like where the conversation was headed, the royal eyes narrowed cautiously.

"What was what like?"

"You know...the other day...what did it feel like?" Vegeta painfully shut his eyes.

"Kakkarrot, I told you I don't wish to speak of this..." Goku interjected.

"I know you don't but I think you owe it to me to answer my questions. It was _my_ body you pleased yourself with that day." Immediately, the smaller Saiyan's face jerked in agonizing humiliation. "Oh Vegeta...I'm so sorry...I didn't mean how it sounded." Vegeta waived away his apology as he returned to his normal appearance.

"No, you have a point; you deserve to know whatever you want." Goku winced.

"Are you sure?" We can forget I asked if it will make you uncomfortable." Vegeta nodded decisively. "Okay, well...do you remember it happening?"

"Only bits of it...but blood bond matings almost always go the same way."

"Really? Why?" The royal sighed at he shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know...just instinct I suppose."

"Well, what happens first?" Goku sat forward, never letting his eyes leave Vegeta.

"If a Saiyan couple has a bond between them, it allows the male, or the dominant person, to get close enough to start what humans call "foreplay". As soon as the dominant Saiyan thinks his partner is fully aroused, he asks for permission to continue."

"Permission?"

"Yes, he picks a part on the other's body and licks it, occasionally looking back to his mate, trying to stare them down into submission. If the partner is willing to give permission, they will return the favor by licking the same part on the other's body." Goku paled, biting his lip tensely.

"Oh no...Vegeta...I sorta did that."

"I know...if you hadn't, I probably wouldn't have proceeded. But I must ask...why did you return it?" Goku's stomach flopped nervously...he had hoped Vegeta wouldn't ask that.

"I'm not sure...just something was telling me that I should...I thought that it would help you. I thought you were showing me what you wanted me to do to you." Goku lowered his head in embarrassment as a light blush graced his cheeks. "Chichi... had never done that to me." The prince raised an eyebrow.

"Well, perhaps you didn't lose all your Saiyan instincts after all. What did I do to ask permission?"

"You...you took...me in your mouth." The prince's eyes widened as a similar tint filled his face.

"Oh...I see..." The mental image of Goku submissively returning permission by going down on him made Vegeta's stomach flop with small yet threatening arousal. He quickly squashed the idea from his head before his mind could be allowed play with the scenario. It took only a second longer for Vegeta to regain his confident air. "Was that your only reason?" The younger Saiyan painfully shut his eyes. He knew he had to be honest with Vegeta, even if he was going to just throw it back in his face.

"I was...curious."

"Curious? About what?"

"Everything...how you'd react, why you did that to me, what it would be like. I don't know a lot about things like this...nowhere near what you must know...I guess my curiosity got the better of me."

"Why would I be more experienced than you? You've been married twice as long as I have been with Bulma so..." Vegeta paused as a thought suddenly occurred to him. "Kakkarrot, can you count the times you've mated with your wife?" Goku's lips pressed together as fingers were extended, one after the other.

"I'd guess ten times...why?" Vegeta's jaw dropped despite his best efforts not to do so.

"You have been married to that woman for over twenty years and have only mated ten times?!"

"Chichi said she didn't like it...that it hurt too much...so I never really pushed her for it...I get yelled at enough already." The Royal's tone turned slightly angry without any trace of ridicule.

"How on Earth can you live like that?! I couldn't survive a week without some sort of sexual contact with the woman and I've got select genetic engineering on my side." The heated flush returned to Goku's face.

"Well I...I usually...just...I...do it myself." He turned his face away from his prince, waiting for the insults. How that is a pathetic way to live, how he is stronger than her, yet is a baka for letting her treat him like that...but they never were spoken.

"What do you do about your cheeks?" Goku looked back straight into Vegeta's eyes.

"Huh?"

"Your cheekbones...don't they itch when you become aroused?"

"How did you know?"

"Your cheeks have scent glands in them. They itch as a sort of incentive to mark your mate." The proverbial light bulb lit up inside Goku's head.

"Oh...is that why you rubbed your cheek on my shoulder before..." The younger Saiyan quickly changed the subject. "So after they give permission, then what happens?"

"What do you think happens next?" Goku frowned and rubbed his neck.

"That's not what I meant, I know about that part. But I still don't know why you touched me..."

"What do you mean? How did I touch you?" The deep red flush quickly returned once again. Goku's words came slowly and cautiously.

"While you were...behind me...you reached around to my front...and finished me off like I do to myself..." Goku was too embarrassed to face Vegeta now, so he simply bowed his head as the other man cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Well, I've always been told that Saiyan females could only conceive if she climaxes at the same time as her mate. Something about that when they climax, they have small contractions that pull the 'expenditures' up to where it needs to be and traps it there so she will conceive." Vegeta paused and rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I suppose my instincts simply adjusted to the fact that you are male but kept the notion that you had to finish at the same time as I." The prince sighed heavily with a sort of depression to it. "I am sorry I put you through this. I never intended...to...I mean, when we began sparring again, I honestly thought I could keep it under control...I never thought I was that weak..."

"Knock it off, Vegeta. You aren't weak for what happened." Vegeta looked away, hiding the tears threatening to fall. Goku softly guided his partner's face to look back into his eyes. "Tell you what, I will promise that I forgive you...only if you stop beating yourself up over this. Do we have a deal?" Goku extended his hand to shake on the agreement, yet Vegeta appeared uneasy.

"Kakkarrot...I..."

"Now remember, Vegeta. If I don't forgive you, we can't spar together anymore." Vegeta frowned. No more sparring? Just a few more moments of silence was all it took.

"All right. I agree to 'stop beating myself up', as you say." Goku grabbed his hand and shook vigorously.

"Great!! So are we still friends?" Goku was positively beaming with joy.

"Yes, of course we are still friends."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 8**

After Vegeta's indiscretion and the following forgiveness offered by the younger Saiyan, Goku had thought that things between him and the elite would return to normal...but he couldn't be farther from the truth. Vegeta's cravings reached a new level of compulsion, one that he forcefully turned into violence. To Goku, it seemed the prince was trying too hard to fight through the frustrating tension. Instead of leaving when the urge got too strong to ignore, Vegeta channeled all the uncontrollable energy into a more tolerable and acceptable form...hate.

Goku could tell that the anger present in Vegeta's fighting style wasn't directed at him. The prince didn't even blame the other for the situation, but rather, seemed almost apologetic over taking his rage out on the kinder man. But the royal wouldn't give in.

_I messed things up again..._

Goku winced at the memory of the fight before the bonded Saiyan sated his instincts. He'd gotten so mad at Vegeta for leaving all the time, but now looking back, it was the best strategy. He had made his sparring companion feel like a coward for avoiding the situation. Goku felt a guilty pit in his stomach open like an old sore...had he manipulated the prince into staying through the fight? Did he back Vegeta into a corner, pushing him so far to where the only option was to lash out and slake his hunger? He did want to be with Vegeta, just not like this. There was too much anger and pain to make this acceptable for either of them.

So with each day's battle and the ferocity ever rising, Goku simply let the prideful Saiyan tear into him. He'd fight back as much as needed to not be accused of placating the other, but he really wasn't into the fight. It wasn't about practicing and developing their inherited talents anymore. Their sparring sessions had morphed into a desperate battle for Vegeta...to prove he wasn't a coward that couldn't control his own body.

Then it happened. Vegeta was once again forced to flee Goku's presence or risk violating the man a second time.

Somewhere among the chaos, the prince managed to develop a new technique, one that was similar to Goku's instantaneous movement, just not quite as fast. Still, it had severely caught the taller warrior off guard. Apart of this new ability was that Vegeta's ki seemed to completely disappear for a moment, until he chose to strike, making him unable to follow.

To Goku, it was maddening...Vegeta would dissolve into thin air, then reappear behind him with a crashing knee to the back of his head. By the time Goku had turned to retaliate, the shorter man was gone, only to suddenly bury a fist into the unprotected stomach. Even as the assaulted began to cough up blood, Vegeta's compassion was trampled by the thrill of a perfectly executed attack. Quickly rounding on the injured, he threw an unrestrained upper-cut punch which connected to Goku's jaw with a sickening crunch.

The force of the blow sent the third-class flying towards rocky outcropping. Vegeta watched the body sail away from him with the same sort of satisfaction of an executioner...that is, until his deep seated instinctual protectiveness bubbled to the surface of his conscience. Sparring with your mate was one thing, but being responsible for major bodily harm? Perhaps even death?

Without further thought, Vegeta sped off towards Goku. Just as the unconscious was to crash against the jagged cliff, the royal appeared behind him for protection with his shoulder catching the impact. His body did nothing to slow Goku's momentum and the collision sent the two spinning through the air to slam down on soft soil. Vegeta's back dug a trench in the damp earth as they skidded for half a mile.

The next sensation the older man became aware of was the raw sting on his back...and the weight of Goku's body on top of him. A low groan slipped from the raspy throat as Goku slowly returned to consciousness. He could feel Vegeta's warm hands on him, gently pushing him from laying where they crashed. Once clear, the royal rolled out from under the other to lay beside him and account for his injuries. A deep gash in his shoulder from ramming into the rocky face and a scraped and bloody backside were the extent of Vegeta's damage.

He looked over to his companion, who was also checking the condition of his own body. Vegeta winced inwardly as Goku gingerly rotated his jaw with the aid of his palm, sending popping sounds snapping through the air.

"You alive?" Goku's eyes slid over to the voice's origin, regarding the other Saiyan coolly. After a moment of glaring at Vegeta, the younger man nodded slowly, mumbling only one word.

"Yeah." Vegeta allowed his eyes to finally meet Goku's, hoping that his sparring partner would take notice of the apologetic expression the prince wore. Thankfully, the more forgiving nodded again in annoyed acceptance just before a round of violent coughing shook Goku's frame, making him sit up. A thin trail of blood wormed it's way from the corner of his mouth down to his bruised chin.

Vegeta didn't have a chance to stifle the oncoming desire as it struck without warning. The sight of Kakkarrot's blood, the fight or his heavy scent in the air...whatever triggered this turn of salacious impulses, it struck hard and fast.

Before rational thought could prevail, Vegeta had already sat up and leaned over to Goku, running his tongue up the side of his mouth. The decadent taste of bonded blood exploded the sovereign's senses and allowed a heady moan to echo against the other's cheek. Without a moment lost, the instinct driven Saiyan had let his tongue slide along the soft lips, coaxing them open for a deeper kiss. But before his lust won over his actions, Vegeta pulled back after realizing the kiss wasn't being returned.

Slowly, opening his eyes to look questioningly into the other set, he found Goku already staring at him with wide eyes. The more disturbing part was the raw emotion buried in the younger's gaze. Startled confusion, residual irritation from his beating and fear. An unhidden fear that shook the prince to his usually unreachable core. His bonded mate feared him.

Years ago, Vegeta would have done anything, including selling his soul, to have his rival cower before him, full of unadulterated terror. Now it was completely different; fear was not on the list of what he wanted from his mate. Ever.

Vegeta backed away from Goku quickly, just as fast as if he'd been slapped. He stood up jerkily but never broke eye contact. The guilt riddled Saiyan tried to form a verbal apology, yet for several minutes, no adequate words came to mind. Vegeta suddenly began to look about him as if he was lost, not quite remembering how he got here or why.

"I...I don't how what's wrong with me...why I can't...can't control myself..." Goku could only watch as his closest friend began spiraling downwards into a panic attack. "I'm s-sorry...I just can't do this anymore..." Finally words found their way to Goku's lips, but it proved to be too late. The prince turned and blasted off, leaving only a fading blueish streak and a bewildered Saiyan in his wake.

The orange clad warrior got to his feet slowly, his muscles condemning all movement with each excursion. He turned to contemplate the recently dug trench behind him. Staring blankly, he began to really wish he hadn't reacted that way to Vegeta kissing him. So cold...so unwelcome when it was quite the opposite. Not like it was exactly all his fault...his partner had switch moods so rapidly it made Goku's head spin. One minute he was trying to tear him into pieces, then saving him from suffering more injuries...then advancing on him licentiously.

He could just guess what the prince saw in his expression. True, Goku was a bit nervous...hell, scared to let Vegeta satisfy his needs again. A dark bite of fascination chewed on the Saiyan's reasoning...would Vegeta be gentler or more brutal next time? Would there even be a next time? His heart panged with a painful edge at remembering the other's words.

"_I just can't do this anymore..." _Goku wasn't totally sure what the royal had been speaking about, but it didn't sound promising. He did he mean he couldn't spar with the bond carrier anymore? Couldn't stand to be around him?

"_I'm s-sorry...I just can't do this anymore..."_ A sudden zip of panic shot through Goku's mind...Vegeta wouldn't hurt himself...would he?

"_I just can't do this anymore..."_

With each time that the phrase repeated itself, the third-class fell more and more into blackened despair. What if Vegeta decided to end his life over something so manageable?

Swiftly, Goku took control of his stormy senses and reached out to find where the prince had gone. He easily tracked Vegeta moving in the same direction as he fled, which unnerved the younger Saiyan even more.

_He's not even trying to hide from me...somethings very wrong..._

Goku stared at the path Vegeta had taken, when he felt the other's ki halt it's motion. A few tears glistened at the corners of Goku's eyes at feeling the dark emotion that rolled off the elite's unguarded ki. Hopelessness...unbearable pain...dismal loneliness... Goku bit his lip in shared sadness as he raised two fingers to his forehead. He had to do something to stop Vegeta's suffering and he was afraid he was running out of time.

Speeding across the distance, Goku materialized a ways away from the other man so as not to startle him into making a deadly mistake. He cautiously kept his own ki low enough to be undetectable, taking refuge in the branches of a tall oak. The Earth-raised Saiyan exhaled a relieve breath as he saw Vegeta leaning against another shady tree about a hundred meters away. Goku let his eyes roam over the other's body, heavy with concern. No fresh injuries...self-inflicted or otherwise.

While Vegeta may have been healthy physically, it was quite obvious his mental state was nothing short of a mine-riddled battle ground. The taller warrior had only wished to make sure his friend was alright but watching the pure anguish presented through his body language was painful for him also. Goku could just imagine how different a mind set the prince would be in if only he'd held that kiss a minute longer. Yearning to tear away the layers of miserable guilt, one by one. Each kiss, each wanting glance...each second of warmth from his touch smoothing over the compact Saiyan's skin would release Vegeta from his unquenchable torment. Goku was sure of it.

But fate decided to throw a twist into the ridiculously simple solution. Now, all Goku could do was watch over his desire, hurting right along side the other.

For many minutes, Vegeta seemed content to lean back against the tree, eyes closed in deep regret. Slowly his arms came up to cross over his chest, holding tightly to keep the rage and lust caged within him. His face steadily contorted from that of a sorrow-filled boy to an insanely livid man reminiscent of his time spent as Majin. Vegeta fell to his knees, thunderously screaming his malcontent. Each word was punctuated by the hammering force of Vegeta's fist as he leaned forward and took his aggressions out on the soil.

"**FUCK!! NO MORE OF THIS! FUCK IT ALL TO HELL!!**" With his rant coming to an end, the prince stopped his assault on the ground beneath him, resting on his arms and panting for breath. After a calmer moment, Goku watch his friend rise back up to kneeling on the grass, his head lax off his shoulders. Gloved fingers ran through the up swept raven hair then down along his face in order to compose himself more in the manner befitting royalty.

Then Goku saw a change in mood. It was so sudden and uneventful at first that he could have missed it entirely had he blinked. Vegeta's expression minutely returned to the dolor of before, yet there was more to it...a pained yearning that grew stronger by the second. His eyes slipped close as his fingers trailed down to slide sensuously over parted lips.

A perverse sense of foreboding opened up a pit in Goku's stomach. He knew that he really should leave immediately before witnessing something so private, but the slight of those white gloves journeying over the royal face had the younger man cemented to his perch in the tree. What he wouldn't do to go to Vegeta and replace his hands with his own; yet being uninvited left him with only the option to watch the luscious display.

Vegeta groaned softly; Kakkarrot's scent still lingered on the white fabric and had found it's way to the acute sense of smell. Slipping each fingertip between his teeth, the royal removed his gloves and cast them aside carelessly. Momentarily, a hand dived into the thick hair just above his ear, then quickly brushed down his cheek to alight on his lips once again. Vegeta's other hand grazed over the side of his face, unable stop an inaudible single word from flowing over his tongue.

Goku's breath hitched as he bit his lower lip in order to remain undetected. Even with the distance between them and no sound given to confirm his assumption, he knew exactly what one word Vegeta had let slip.

_Kakkarrot..._

As the one hand stayed to caress his wanting lips, the other purposely slid down over his jaw to lightly fist in his shirt collar before continuing the path down his chest. The gliding palm gained momentum, smoothing over the rigid muscle of his abdomen just before plunging under the waistband to firmly grip the hardness underneath.

Vegeta let his head fall backwards as a deeper, more tantalizing moan echoed off of the surrounding trees. Heavily craving the pacifying effects of a release, the bonded Saiyan pulled himself free from the fabric constraints and began a meticulously heated stroking.

Goku's hand flew up to cover his gapping mouth before a similar utterance was let free. His own body reacted too precisely to the impossible scene before him; his desired mate wantonly pleasuring himself. The third-class's vision switched between the gratification on Vegeta's face and the movement below. His own body trembled with restraint; fighting against the urge to be the one touching, kissing, and stroking.

Goku watched as ungloved fingers trailed up the side of the other's face to fist tightly in his own hair. Another shock of lust poured into his bloodstream, remembering Vegeta's fingers tugging on his hair a few weeks earlier. He smirked through the haze of passion in his head; he'd have to keep the prince's penchant in mind for the next time they were together.

A longer, more intense moan snapped the hidden Saiyan out of his reverie and back to focusing on Vegeta. Every muscle was tense with a fine sheen of sweat glistening on the surface of them. It was obvious that this spectacle was drawing to a close as the pace became more frantic, soft moans grew in volume to a dull roar. And with a final few intense strokes, the royal Saiyan screamed out his temporary release from the bond.

Observing that perfectly toned body constrict with profound pleasure almost proved too much for the other man. Goku bit into his finger, trying to avoid adding his outcry to Vegeta's. His eyes never left the other's form, watching him wade through the diminishing waves of solace. All to quickly for either's liking, sensibility came back to the sated, beginning to put himself to rights. Vegeta sat backwards to lean against the tree again with a heavy sigh.

"I wish you were here, Kakkarrot..."

Eyes widened at the surprising confession while a million questions piled into Goku's brain. _Vegeta wants me? And not just for the bond...but wants me? Why is he resisting it? Why cause himself so much agony over something he won't let himself have?_ A sharp pang of guilt shot through his sensitive heart. _He doesn't know I want him...he thinks he'll only hurt me._

Movement below again caught his attention as Vegeta stood up and prepared to finish the flight home. Drawing himself closer to the tree trunk as to not be seen, Goku was riveted to peering at the compact form, one full of self-loathing and disgust as it lifted itself up into the air and sped off. The younger Saiyan didn't move from his hiding spot until the body became a faint blue speck on the horizon.

He jumped down from the branch and strode unintentionally over to the spot Vegeta had once occupied. It seemed almost surreal, the whole scene replaying in his head. If he had only had his epiphany before Vegeta succumbed to appeasing his instincts...

Goku shook his head, realizing that he probably could have been with Vegeta this whole time. What a waste...waste of passion...waste of time... Well no more. Goku thought as a plan began to unfold in his mind. No more could he stand on the sidelines watching Vegeta suffer needlessly. He'd find a way to prove that there could be a more gentler, more caring side to the insane cravings Vegeta was forced to endure.

* * *

Only minutes after leaving the wooded area, Vegeta arrived back at Capsule Corp landing quietly at the rear garden. He couldn't decide whether he wanted privacy or to seek out his former mate to help him sort things out. He knew the decision had been made for him upon seeing the woman gardening at the far end of the open green space. Bulma was kneeling over a flower bed with her back to him, so he was sure she hadn't noticed his arrival. Walking over to her, Vegeta smirked as he turned his head to the side while taking in a good long look at her backside, a quick little memory flashed into mind.

_They'd had a fight...over something stupid as usual. Bulma had given up on winning the argument and stomped out of the house to got do a relaxing bit of gardening. He'd been perfectly happy with her leaving, until he thought up something else to yell at her about. Swiftly finding her bent over a carrot patch, he stormed up to continue his tirade. But something stopped him from the verbal whipping...something that made his blood pump faster and his breath quicken. _

_Before he could gain control over his movements, Vegeta had knelt down behind her and began running his gloved hands up over her hips. Startled and angry at first, she quickly gave in to both Human and Saiyan desires, letting him take her on a grassy little hill, obstructed by a few trees. The smell of the damp dirt on her hands, and the fresh air drove their compulsion for each other to new heights, until hours later both lay on the ground, finally sated._

Vegeta grinned at the vivid memory. Bra's conception. Their relationship had always been so undefined, unrestricted and he found himself wishing for it once again. Vegeta would have given anything to go back to the safe confines of that relationship...back to having a mate that wanted to be with him.

"I know what you're thinking about, you dirty Saiyan..." Bulma tossed a glance over her shoulder to the surprised royal standing silently behind her. "Don't look so surprised...I've spend enough time around you and Goku to know how to sense others." Vegeta grinned again at the odd sort of flattery as she began gathering up her tools. "How was sparring?"

The hollowness that had temporarily been banished returned with nervousness accompanying it. Vegeta really didn't want to confess the events over the past few weeks, but if he was to get any solution, it would have to happen.

"I..." He stopped short of his admittance, where was he supposed to start? Hearing the the flat, depressed tone in his voice, Bulma abruptly dusted off her hands and stood to face him.

"What is it Vegeta? What happened?"

"I can't spar with Kakkarrot anymore." She gripped his biceps as lovingly as she could, giving him all the support he needed through the simple touch. Something had happened alright; it left Vegeta's emotions raw and unprotected. Something bad...

"Why? I thought things were okay between you two." Vegeta turned his face away from hers in guilt.

"I can't risk hurting him again." Bulma fully caught the last word's meaning.

"Again?" He nodded slowly, confirming her fears. At a loss for words, she firmly pulled her former lover to her in an embrace. "What happened?"

"I lost control and...forced myself on him." He felt her breath hitch at the brutal thought.

"Is Goku okay? Did he get mad?"

"No. he says he forgives me...though I don't know why."

"Because he's your friend, Vegeta. Goku's not going to hate you for something you can't control."

"I can't trust myself around him. He barely survived last time, and that was only because I took him home and got a Senzu from his brat. What would happen the next time I lost my control? Hell, it almost happened today." Bulma sighed.

"So what do you plan on doing?"

"For now I think I'll stick to training in the gravity room and away from Kakkarrot." She felt the hesitation in his voice and waited for the Saiyan prince to continue. "But for the more long-term solution...I was hoping you could help me." Her first reaction was to reply sarcastically, as he never asked her for anything. Taking, yes, and more frequently demanding things from her, but never asking.

"What do you have in mind?"

"Remember that day in your lab when you told me you gave me the transfusion of Kakkarrot's blood? You mentioned something about studying my blood to see if the effects are reversible. Do you think that's possible still?" The blue-haired woman shrugged.

"I live with an alien that fathered my children...anything is possible Vegeta."

* * *

A/N ~ Hmm...do you think the bond can be reversed? Tune in next week! Until then...send me a review, pretty please?


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

After a week with no contact from Vegeta, Goku was getting nervous. He wanted to give the other man his space, but when he saw the prince just about every other day for sparring...a week was too long. But he would be patient. If this extra time apart would help Vegeta feel more comfortable around him...he could wait. Just...not too long though...

At the beginning of the second week without sparring, Goku was becoming stir crazy. Gohan was too busy with his school work and Goten was occupied with numerous dates. The battle hungry Saiyan even resorted to asking his wife and future daughter-in-law, both former warriors in their own right. Unsurprising was their response, an incredulous expression of 'Are you crazy?'

"If you're that desperate to fight, go find Vegeta." Goku smiled at the overly simple solution offered by his spouse. "Or is he mad at you again?"

"Yeah, something like that." Chichi sighed in frustration, so tired of seeing her husband's sweet nature trampled by that arrogant nobody. Feeling a bit jealous over the amount of attention the other Saiyan received, continued on verbally beating down the prince.

"Honestly Goku, I don't know why you waste your time trying to win his friendship...he's always going to be nothing but hateful to you." Goku frowned at the insult.

"Chichi, that's not true...Vegeta has changed a lot since I first met him. Ya just gotta know how to take him with a grain of salt. Deep down? He's a good, caring person." His wife smiled wistfully and leaned over to kiss his forehead.

"That's my Goku...You always manage to see the good in everyone, even those that don't deserve your kindness."She turned to scrub at the dishes littering the sink, pausing to throw him a helpful suggestion. "Why don't you ask Bulma for a few of those training robots she builds for Mr. Personality?" Goku's mood instantly brightened, she had given him the excuse he needed to visit Capsule Corp. Then perhaps, if he could only talk to Vegeta...

"Gee, why didn't I think of that? Thanks Chichi!" Goku pushed away from the counter he'd been leaning against and with a quick zip through the air, he was gone. The long time friend of Capsule Corp.'s heiress appeared at the front door of the housing section. Knocking firmly, he was greeted by the sweet yet surprised face of Bulma.

"Goku? What are you doing this far into the city?"

"Hiya Bulma! I came to see if Vegeta felt like sparring today." The pleasant expression melted into hesitation as she stepped outside, closing the door behind her.

"Uhh...are you sure that's a good idea?" Goku shot her a quizzical look. "I mean, I don't think Vegeta will let himself be close to you for now." The warrior's heart dropped into his stomach as a blush colored the bridge of his nose. Bulma knew.

"I...I didn't...Vegeta couldn't...couldn't stop himself...and I..." The Earth-raised Saiyan stammered an explanation without thinking. She smiled as comforting as she could, pulling him into a warm embrace.

"Oh Goku! I know...I know...it was neither your's or his fault. Vegeta explained already so don't worry about it. That's why he hasn't come to you for a fight. He doesn't want to chance loosing control and hurting you again." A warm affectionate feeling replaced the sheer panic of before, reaffirming the need for his plan. Vegeta care enough about him to not want to see him injured...that was all he needed to hear to press forward.

"It just caught me off guard, ya know? I could have stopped him, but I didn't know what was happening until it was too late. Vegeta shouldn't worry so much." Bulma chuckled at the perpetual optimism that was Son Goku. Only he could find the silvery edge to the dark and stormy cloud of the prince's rational.

"Don't worry...this shouldn't last too much longer...his highness has finally asked me to analyze his blood to see if the bond is reversible. It may take a while, but you two will be back sparring again soon I'm sure." The Saiyan could barely contain his alarm, creating a new sense of urgency for winning over the royal. The chance to be with Vegeta seemed to be slipping through his fingers.

"Do you think I could go talk to him?"

"Are you sure you can handle him?" The man smirked with a devilishly playful hint, dropping his voice to a whisper.

"Who's the level three Super Saiyan...and who's still stuck at level two?" This time the blue-haired woman couldn't contain the gut-aching laugh at Goku's bold reasoning.

"Oh my! I think you've spent too much time around Vegeta...you're starting to sound just like him! But by all means, go ahead. I think he's still in the GR." She turned back to the door to let her friend inside, yet stopped short. "Just...don't be too disappointed if he's not happy to see you. You know anger is the only emotion he's comfortable with...and he's been extra grumpy lately."

_Fighting against what your body wants will do that to anyone..._ Goku thought yet only smiled as a reply. Almost sooner than he would have liked, the tall Saiyan found himself starring nervously at the gravity room's metal reinforced door. Tapping his knuckles on the door, he was greeted by an expected irritability.

"What the hell do you want now, woman?" Goku steeled up his resolve and turned the handle, hearing the whooshing hiss of a disengaged gravity machine. "You just can't seem to leave me be for more than one hour, can you? I swear, if I..." Vegeta's rant aimed at his former spouse was cut short as soon as he realized it wasn't her. His facial expressions betrayed the prince, quickly flashing through his surprise and a reluctant excitement at Goku's presence. Vegeta's eyes narrowed dangerously. "What are you doing here?" Unfaltering from his plan, the younger man smiled pleasantly.

"I came to see if you wanted to go spar."

"What part of 'I can't do this anymore' didn't you understand?" The eager flash in his eyes told Goku different than his words.

Vegeta could admit to himself that he desperately wanted to accept the other's offer. Damn, did he ever need it. A flesh and blood opponent, able to form strategy...cunning, calculating. The gravity room and the training bots were simple child's play now and Kakkarrot was the only one to offer a challenge.

"You know I can't...I don't have control over myself and I don't want..." Goku cut in between the Royal's excuse.

"I know you don't want to hurt me...and I promise you won't. I know what to watch for now so there's nothing to worry about." Vegeta shifted his eyes around the spherical room, clearly thinking over the proposal. "Come on Vegeta...show me what the last Saiyan of pure Royal blood is capable of." The corner of the prince's mouth pulled upwards into an enticed smirk; the bait worked. He simply nodded then motioned for the door.

"Let's go."

* * *

Five hours later, the last two full blooded Saiyans were still practicing their extraordinary talents against each other. The only breaks they took were the occasional water recesses and when Goku felt that Vegeta was getting too worked up. Each time a grip was held too long or a wrestling hold was executed with a wanting feel to it, Goku would simply back off and hold up his hands, signaling the prince to regain control. And every time, Vegeta would blush furiously at the knowledge that Goku knew what his instincts had running through his mind.

The terrible irony was that Goku fiercely wanted to give in to the other's needs. To feel that warm, hard flesh against his... But no. Not yet. Vegeta clearly wasn't ready to see that there was more to this than unwanted impulses. Having Vegeta succumb during a spar would only further the idea that yearning to be with Goku was only another battle, and nothing more. The taller of the two had to somehow show the other that he desired the prince, yet Goku needed to find the right timing, or else it would likely startle Vegeta into avoiding him permanently.

Goku flipped over Vegeta's head with a well aimed but weak ki-blast, catching him square in the chest. After flying back a few meters, the the compact Saiyan phased out of view, only to reappear in front of an astonished third-class who had forgotten about his new trick. Vegeta took advantage of the other's hesitation and grabbed a fist full of hair, crushing Goku's chin knee onto his knee. After three more collisions with the bony joint of Vegeta's leg, a choked groan from his rival caused the agitated prince to halt his beating.

Still gripping a fistful of Goku's hair, Vegeta slowly studied the bruising face. He was panting heavily from their fight, wincing with eyes closed waiting for the next strike. A small bead of seeping blood collected on his lower lip, silently enticing the captor.

The next instant, the taste of Goku's lips were on Vegeta's tongue, roaming freely over the stunned softness. The taller man tried to back off, yet the other's hold on his hair was still very harsh, making the slightest bit of resistance painful. The more aggressive lips trailed over Goku's cheeks and down to bite softly against the skin on his neck.

"Vegeta?" It took a few seconds for his name to register through the murky wanting in his mind. The prince's eyes cautiously slid up to met with Goku's, almost afraid but fully expecting to see the bitter expression on his face. Only, he was met with a patiently understanding smile. "I think you need to take a minute...to regain your control." A dark pink tint filled Vegeta's cheeks as he backed away from the other Saiyan, struggling to remain in command of his impulses.

"This is getting fucking humiliating..." Vegeta grumbled the comment mostly to himself, but it was obvious Goku heard it too; his smile melted into a frown.

"No it's not. You're doing much better. It doesn't take you as long to snap out of it and get control over yourself." The older man wanted to dismiss the statement as just another cheerful bit of idiocy from the third-class, but Goku pressed on. "You can work through this, Prince Vegeta." He looked back towards the voice, almost unsure of what he heard.

"If anyone can do this, it's you. You're not just another Saiyan...you're Royalty. You have special abilities above my own that will see you through this. Your determination, your drive to train harder and improve yourself...your inability to admit defeat in any battle...and that's all this is. Just another battle."

Vegeta blinked a few times, waiting for Goku's body to morph into someone else's...someone more intelligent. The perpetually happy cretin had just stepped out of his normal behavior, slightly unnerving the more serious warrior. But more over, the confidence that had been conveyed steeled up Vegeta's willpower. If Goku believed in his capability to overcome, then why didn't he? He glanced over to his sparring partner, who had a warm and determined smile on his lips.

"Ready to keep fighting?"

* * *

Vegeta slowly limped into the home he shared with Bulma and their children, followed closely by a equally bruised and weary Goku. They had fought all day and were now starting to feel a bit of the anticipated fatigue setting into their muscles. As Goku wandered into the kitchen, Vegeta noticed the lack of voices in the home.

"I wonder where the woman's at..." The prince searched around the massive home, finding either former mate nor offspring. Peeking into their bedroom, he noticed a hand-written note lying on the bed he and Bulma stubbornly shared.

_Hey hon...Took Trunks and Bra with me for clothes shopping. This could take hours so you'll have to feed yourself and Goku if he is with you, which he probably is. Hope you two had fun beating each other to pieces! Love, Bulma_

"Where is everybody?" The larger Saiyan stood in the doorway and gazed around the room. Vegeta waived the letter in the air.

"Apparently, all three of them went clothes shopping. I very well may not see them for days." Goku chuckled as he realized that the prince was rubbing his stiff neck and shoulders.

"Your neck hurts?"

"Yeah, that one punch snapped my head back harder than usual." Gradually, he rotated his head sending sickening cracking sounds into the air.

"Eugh! Don't do that! It makes my skin crawl!" With his face hung in disgust, Goku stepped toward Vegeta's back and softly placed his hands on the muscled shoulders. "Here, let me rub it out instead doing that again." A quiet sigh was let loose as the third-class's hands began to knead out the tension. Vegeta knew the blood bond had softened his hostilities for Goku. There was no way that he would ever allow the other to touch him, save the battlefield. But now...now everything was different and he was forced to admit the administrations felt really good. Gently the sovereign's hands came up to brace himself against a nearby wall, the massage traveled down his spine.

The lower Goku went, the closer Vegeta's cheek came to the wall, until it pressed on the cool, painted surface. Gradually the perpetual scowl dissipated and his breathing slowed to a relaxed state. The once loose fingers quickly tightened into the partition just as Goku's hands began stroking on his spine base, exactly where his tail had once grown from. A sudden lustful gasp flew from Vegeta's throat, the front of his hips reacting all too precisely. Goku froze. "Sorry! Did I rub too hard?" Momentarily, the prince's mind played with that comment perversely.

"I think it would be best if you left now..." The same instinctual urges as before had already began curling in the bottom of his stomach.

"Nonsense! It'll be gentle this time." The warm sensation left Vegeta's lower back and reappeared on his shoulders. A shaky but firm hand gripped one of Goku's, slowly pulling it away.

"No, Kakkarrot...you don't understand...you really need to leave now...while you still can. I don't think I can control it this time. You..." Vegeta paused, struggling with what he was about to say. "You mean too much as a friend to risk losing it." Goku turned Vegeta to face him, sweetly smiled and placed his fingers on the other's lips, silencing him.

"One day you may not want my friendship, but you could never lose it." There was a pause as the younger Saiyan watched relief wash over his royal for unknown reasons. "You didn't hurt me..." Instantly, Vegeta understood why Kakkarrot hadn't stopped him from raping him...Kakkarrot had desired him. Another flood of shocked relief came over him as his lips parted slightly in confusion.

_Does Kakkarrot still desire me? _As if in answer, Goku raised his other hand to Vegeta's jaw line and pressed his lips to his prince's in a delicious soft embrace. Starring straight into his astonished eyes, Goku saw the heated battle over Vegeta's body between his instinctual and conscious mind. The raw and brutal side quickly won and pushed himself against the taller of the two.

A sensual growl came from the aggressive Saiyan as he swiftly pushed Goku to the bed that he and Bulma shared, landing on his knees over his mate. Jerking off his own shirt with one hand, the other was already busy running down the third-class fighter's chest. Vegeta's shirt was quickly abandoned onto the floor and began working on Goku's. The younger sat up, gripping tightly onto his captor's wrists. A playful smirk spread over the lust-filled Saiyan as he reasserted his dominance with a heavy growl. His subject didn't back down, instead Goku held firmly on to his position. A heavier and more menacing snarl was heard again as Vegeta struggled to remain in control.

"No Vegeta...not like this. I know you can fight it. I want you but not just your body. Come back to me...Vegeta? Please?" As Goku kept talking, the prince slowly began to calm down back to his personality. Looking at the man under him and not being able to remember how he got there, Vegeta instantly feared the worst.

"Oh shit...Kakkarrot? I didn't...did I? Are you...hurt? I'm so sorry, I..." Vegeta's worried ramble was silenced by Goku's finger at his lips.

"No Vegeta...I'm alright...No, you haven't done anything to me..." The distraught expression disappeared. "...Yet." The royal eyes shot back to the other's in full confusion. His memory trickled back and caused a blush as Goku's lips grazed his cheek in a sweet kiss.

"Have you gone insane?" Laced with arousal, the question rang in the taller Saiyan's ears.

"I think so...Vegeta, I want you. Let me please you, I'll do whatever you want...just don't give in to your instincts. Let me be sure I'm pleasuring my Prince and not just some another Saiyan." With one hand in Vegeta's hair, pulling him closer, the other hand slid down to rest high on his thigh.

"I...I don't know if I can stay in control..." The hand on his thigh shifted to brush against his length, earning him a strained gasp. Goku's tongue found entrance to Vegeta's mouth, sensuously playing with his sharp canine fangs. Precariously, the royal pulled back, licking the taste of the other man off his lips. "Just don't let me smell or taste your blood...I'll lose it..." Goku nodded and returned to his earlier pleasuring.

Kissing and sucking down his neck, Vegeta let his head fall back, fully lost in the sensations. Slowly lying back down on the bed, the love-drunk male pulled his prince down with him, bringing their heated lips together. Oh how Goku wanted Vegeta to enjoy this. And perhaps...just maybe if Vegeta would let himself enjoy this time with him, he wouldn't let his hormones build up and forcefully take what he needs.

Aggressively, the prince began kissing harder, trying to catch the other's bottom lip between his teeth. Goku pulled back leaving Vegeta begging for more of the warm contact. "Oh God...let me taste it...Kakkarrot...please, I need it...so bad...let me taste your blood on my tongue...you don't understand...just a little drop...oh please..." Again, Goku silenced his lover with a finger over his lips.

"Later, 'Geta...just let me please you for right now, okay?" The smaller Saiyan pried out a nod of agreement and the other went back to his work. Removing the remaining clothing, Goku pulled his prince back down onto him, letting the heated skin press against the other. His hands drove themselves into the black up swept hair while Vegeta's were running over his body. Goku slid a hand down between their slick bodies to encase the other's swollen member, earning him an unstifled groan. Vegeta tightened his grasp on Goku's shoulder, while thrusting uncontrollably into his hand.

"Oh God...more. I need more of you, Kakkarrot...please I..." Goku interrupted his pleading by sealing his lips against Vegeta's.

"Just...please...go slow...." The younger Saiyan forcefully parted his own legs so that his lover was now lying between them. Vegeta nodded and brushed his fingers along Goku's lips.

"Are you sure?" His only answer was Goku catch his fingers in his mouth and suggestively sucking them. After a moment of savoring the sensation, Vegeta removed his moistened digits and used them to prepare Goku. A sigh of resolve slipped from the tensed Saiyan laying beneath Vegeta. His hand drifted up to Goku's face, caressing his cheek, trying to relax his partner. "It'll be alright."

The three words whispered above the younger Saiyan loosened the tight hold that nervousness had on his body. The breathy remark also did something else to Goku – it turned his agitation into anticipation. He instantly knew Vegeta was in control of himself, to a point; he wouldn't hurt him if he could help it.

Then there was pressure, a forward advance that vaguely was similar to the last time he was with Vegeta. Goku was so assured there would be excruciating pain that he cried out automatically, but without much feeling to it. The driving motion halted as Vegeta's forehead fell to rest on his subject's chest. "A-are y-you alright?" The words were heavily laced with trembling need as a pang of desire assaulted Goku's senses. The feel of the other's breath, panting against his skin sent a jolt of wanting straight to his core. His hand slid up to reassuringly hold Vegeta's, still against Goku's cheek.

"Yes..."

All in an instant, Vegeta's strained control broke away as he reared up, breaking the contact between skin. Swiftly inhaling Goku's scent from the air circling them, he removed his hand from the other's cheek to drop it down to the ground beside Goku's hip, mirroring his other arm. Soon the driving motion began within Goku's body, leaving him to sigh in a heady pant. Through the haze, he could barely fathom what was happening... where was all the pain? Where was the burning misery that presented itself each time Vegeta lunged into him like last time? Why was this so different...so sublime? So overwhelming in pure pleasure he couldn't think anymore, he just had rely on what his body knew to do.

Goku slid his arms to the sheets beneath him and pushed against it to sit up on to his elbows. The action unnerved Vegeta, drunk on his own pleasure. Did Kakkarrot change his mind? Before he could question him, Goku's lips embraced his, squashing the idea. A set of fingers drove themselves into the black spikes of Vegeta's hair, gently pulling the other Saiyan back down as his shoulders sank into the sheets. The physical bliss only intensified when the prince slightly elevated his companion's legs, allowing him deeper into the willing body beneath him.

Goku arched back up to meet the searing flesh that was Vegeta's chest meanwhile his head pressed backward deep into the pillow. The magnified thrusts exploded the ecstasy throughout Goku's body, rewarding Vegeta's ears with the long sought after heavy groan. Such a simple sound, yet it ignited a new fire in Vegeta's blood, leaving his movements to become more frantic and unstable. The hot sensation of his impending release had already begun to cruelly twist at his receding lack of control; he knew he wasn't going to last much longer.

To bring Kakkarrot up to the same level as his own salacious compulsion, Vegeta tipped his hips forward to press his pelvis against the other's unattended length. Another carnal cry ripped it's way out of Goku's throat as the sensation of his aching want was being ground briskly between their stomachs. Heavy libidinous moans hung in the air around them, all the time their sweet torment was rapidly drawing to a close. Dimly, he realized Goku was dragging his non-weight baring arm up along his chest, kissing the trembling fingers and panting against them. The feel of Goku's unoccupied hand deliriously digging into his muscled back threw Vegeta over the edge of his release. The powerful waves of orgasm crashed down on Vegeta's body as another sensation crowded his lust soaked brain. Teeth.

No...fangs grazing against the softer flesh of his forearm...then the pressure of those same fangs breaking the skin and releasing a meager stream of crimson. The pleasurable pain drove Vegeta's body to convulse and strike another release down onto him. The sudden second shot of warmth in his body made Goku join Vegeta in climax with a heightened roar screamed against the arm he was still grasping.

The prince's other arm refused to hold up his weight any longer, leaving him to slump down and rest his forehead on Goku's chest just as before. The Saiyan beneath mindlessly let his tongue glide over bottom lip, instantly drawing the fiery, metallic taste into his mouth. Vegeta struggled to regain solid thought as the recent memory of Goku biting him caused a sudden panic to rise within him. Still panting, he raised his head from Goku's chest to view his mate licking the red fluid from his lips. The next words that fell out of Vegeta's lips were said too late, but spoken as a whisper despite.

"No...Kakkarrot. Don't taste it..." Goku let out a rugged breath of a strange sort of satisfaction leaving his eyelids to flutter close as a pained expression spread across his face. The wince deepened causing him to press his palms against his forehead.

"Ugh...Vegeta...what...what's happening?" The whispered plea for knowledge hit the prince's emotions hard, reflecting the wince graced on his mate's face, but adding in a knowing and depressed disappointment. The shock of pain floating around in his head vaguely felt like sensing an approaching ki, but laced with a wanting anguish. Seconds passed as did the pain, but it quickly was replaced by a new travail.

All his senses were firing violently, huge amounts of information were bashing against the inside of Goku's skull. And all the information circled around Vegeta...the feel of his weight on Goku's body, his breath still heavy from their exertions feathering over his skin but most of all was of his powerfully heady scent. The larger Saiyan closed his eyes and inhaled the essence so deeply, he could almost taste it.

"You smell so..._good._" Vegeta let his head fall back down to Goku's chest, partly in exhaustion and defeat.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Why did you have to do that, baka..." The curse wasn't said to insult but berate himself from not being able to prevent this very scene. Goku took the opportunity to tip his head up and bury his nose into Vegeta's raven shaded hair. Drawing in the dangerous aroma proved to be too much as an unrestrained moan broke out from the freshly bonded male.

Strong hands threaded themselves into the tempestuous locks, trying desperately to pull Vegeta up to meet his lips. The royal precariously pulled away slightly, all the while noticing the increasing hardness between their bodies. The loss of demanded contact earned Vegeta a warning like growl and a shove to the shoulder to knock him onto his back. Roughly, the smaller of the two slammed Goku's shoulders back down to the mattress, pinning him until sanity began to filter back into his mind.

"Do not even think about trying to dominate **me**." Goku blinked in confusion as his dark instinctual side receded, thankfully giving way to his normally gentle personality. He shook his head to clear it to no avail as Vegeta shifted to sit back on his knees between Goku's calves. Vegeta sighed in frustration causing Goku to also shift himself into leaning on his elbows, giving his companion a quizzical look.

"Dominate you? Why would I do that?" The questioning Saiyan placed a palm on his forehead, suddenly feeling dizzy. "And why does my head feel so strange?" His partner sighed again in a forced mix of frustration and patience.

"You have no idea, do you...?" A thick confusion etched itself on Goku's face as Vegeta raised his bleeding forearm into view. "You just had to make things worse...didn't you." The sovereign was demanding himself to be violently angry with his now mate, but the bond proved to be stronger than his willpower. All he could project was a mild irritation at the turn of events. "Why did you bite me, Kakkarrot?" Throughout Goku's life, he could always tell when he had done something stupid and wrong, just never understood why it was wrong. His face mirrored that of a child getting caught coloring on the wall in markers...the inevitable question always had the same answer.

"I don't know..." He turned to face way from Vegeta's intense gaze but fingers grasping his chin yanked his eyes to once again meet the other Saiyan's.

"Don't give me that bull-shit! Why did you bond yourself to me?" Goku shook his head in a negative response and bit his lip in slight shock over Vegeta's growing lack of patience with the spiritless reply. Vegeta slowly moved from his kneeling position and leaned forward, crawling back up Goku's body exuding as much intimidation as the bond would allow. "Are you that stupid? You _know_ what that did _and why_! You just ruined any hope of mine to get rid of this..this ridiculous bond I have on you! Why Goku!?! WHY!?!"

Vegeta was so irrational neither Saiyan realized he had used the Earth name of his mate instead of his birth name that the prince insisted on. By the end of Vegeta's rant, not more than a few inches separated the two's faces. "What?! To control me? To keep me as your little pet? To laugh at me mewling over you!? To watch me crave your touch when I can't control it!?!" Goku shut his eyes in emotional turmoil, still shaking his head. He couldn't tell Vegeta the real reason he chose to complete the bond...could he?

"_**WHY!?!**_"

The earth-shaking shout rendered in front of his face startled him enough to finally open his eyes, leading him to immediately wished he hadn't. The air around the infuriated royal sizzled with the powerful light show put off by Vegeta's body. As he starred into a set of dazzling green eyes framed by the sharp spikes of gold hair, Goku knew he had to come clean.

"Because...I love you...and I wanted you to be mine as much as I'm yours." As soon as the words sunk in, Vegeta's demeanor changed. Hair and eyes flickered back down to the constant ebony leaving him to back away from the other in confusion.

"What...?"

"Said I..."

"I heard what you said." Even if it seemed like the conversation abruptly should have ended, Goku pressed on.

"Well, it's true. I love everything about you. Your arrogance, confidence. Your supreme pride in our race. The way we always seemed to save each other from death. We seem to belong together, and I wanted that. Bulma said that a one-sided bond would hurt you again...just like with her. I already saw the pain that this bond was causing you and I really couldn't stand the thought of watching your misery. Not when I feel this way about you."

Stunned, Vegeta turned his head slightly away from Goku to silently contemplate the small gash above his wrist. Goku's heart dropped, taking the gesture to mean that his feeling weren't reciprocated. He swallowed hard at the bitter rejection and began to sit up and leave. Without taking his eyes off of his arm, Vegeta firmly placed his other hand on Goku's chest, pushing the stung companion back to lie on the bed.

"How long have you felt this way?" His voice was straight monotony.

"I think it started back on Namek...but I don't think I started to realize what it really was until you were in the hospital." Vegeta suddenly darted his gaze over to Goku's with an unease filling his thoughts. The younger Saiyan could somehow understand where Vegeta's thought were headed. "Oh...no...I didn't suggest the transfusion to force you into this. I had no idea this existed much less that it would happen to you." Vegeta's expression relaxed instantly. "Like I said before...I'm too stupid being happy all the time to think of the possible bad effects." The prince's eyebrow raised in a warning-like scowl. The thought quickly bounced in his head, _Do not say such things about my possessions. _Was that...Vegeta's voice saying the phrase?

"Why didn't you say something sooner than now?" It was Goku's turn to quietly scoff at the very notion.

"You have to be joking. Me...telling you, Vegeta, the Prince of Saiyans and the man that completely hates me for daring to be his rival, that I have feelings for you? I may be a _baka_ as you say but I'm really not _that_ stupid." Vegeta rubbed a hand over his face and hesitantly sighed.

"I don't hate you...I don't even dislike you...I haven't for a long while now...even if I act like it most the time." His hand continued the journey up to smooth through his chaotic hair. "I know I'm not an amiable person to be around, but that's just how it is. I can't change who I am. Take it or leave it." Goku smiled almost devilishly and sat up to place his palms on either side of Vegeta's cheeks.

"I'll take it. I never asked you to change, and I don't want you to change...just accept me...a little." The royal couldn't stop the smirk that graced his lips at the same time Goku pressed his set of lips to Vegeta's. With each second that passed, the heat that flowed between them gradually threatened to come to a point of no return. Abruptly, Vegeta pulled away from the lustful third-class. Only wanting to return the searing kiss, the prince's eyes closed to gather strength.

"Not right now, Kakkarrot. You need rest. The bond you chose to complete is already reworking your brain chemistry, making your actions irrational. You're very likely to do damage to yourself if we were to continue." Almost as soon as the more experienced Saiyan finished explaining his new condition, Goku nodded sleepily, obeying his lover.

"Now that you mention it, I am rather sleepy." He reached for the blanket and before Vegeta knew it, Goku had turned to face away from him, snoring lightly curled up under the covers. The older of them couldn't stop the honest smile that graced his lips. So much like in the hospital, waking up to find a peacefully sleeping Goku next to his bed. Except now he was naked and in the same bed. The prince shook his head clear of the softly odd thoughts; his life has never made much sense, why should it start now?

Being irresistibly drawn to the other man, Vegeta leaned close, laying flush up against Goku's back. The taller man moaned tenderly at the warm touch, angling himself back to met Vegeta's chest all the more. An overwhelming sense of protectiveness flooded over Vegeta as he draped an arm over the sleeping form, pulling the low born Saiyan closer towards the royal. Allowing himself a small indulgence, Vegeta buried his nose into the chaotic hair before him, inhaling his lover's unique scent deep within his lungs. As he began to join Goku in sleep, he dimly noted the different parts to the captivating aroma drifting off his new mate. Damp earth, sweat, some sort of fruit and the spicy tinge of blood; all of which made the earlier smile return with increased intensity.

* * *

Trunks hauled in the thirtieth shopping bag out of the air car and plunked it down on the kitchen table with a huff.

"Ugh...mom? Next time you and Bra decide to go shopping...leave me out of it okay?" The demi-Saiyan feared his request fell on deaf ears as his mother and sister began separating out their new treasures.

"Oh Trunks, don't complain! I thought you found some nice suits to wear to the office...and shoes...and workout gear...and..." Trunks cut off his mother's ramble, disproving her son's boredom with the shopping excursion.

"I'm just saying I could have done that on my own and not spent countless hours in each of the fifteen stores you needed to visit." Bulma's only reply was a huge excited grin just before she dove back inside the bags.

After a short flurry of sorting, both Bra and Trunks bid their mother good night. Bulma gathered the new found gems from shopping and began a wobbly trip upstairs. Depositing the clothes in the laundry room for a preliminary washing, it finally dawned on her the absence of a certain Saiyan. _I guess he and Goku are still out training? But this late? They usually agreed to quite for the day at dusk...Oh I __hope Goku didn't get into something over his head... _She walked down the darkened hall and turned the corner towards the master bedroom that she and Vegeta had shared since just before Trunks was born.

Immediately, she knew something was wrong. The vestigial hairs on the back of her neck stood on end as she noticed the door to their room was open only ajar. It was always open unless the two normal occupants were engaged in a round of intimacy. A sickening dread filled her shaking form, her hand resting on the painted surface before pushing it open.

The sight of her husband and her best friend in bed together proved to be too much for the hopeful woman. Each second spent staring at the agonizing scene etched itself into her brain. Vegeta laying affectionately behind Goku, his arm draped over the bare skin of Goku's side, who in turn had entwined his fingers with the prince's. Neither Saiyan bore a look of guilt or shame...only the expression of a peaceful reprieve shone through. Realizing the longer she stood there the more her heart was ripping apart, Bulma slowly backed out of her room and shut the door once again.

The pain emanating from her broken heart made her legs suddenly feel boneless. Bulma fell back to lean against the adjoining wall and slid down to hug her knees while silent tears soaked her cheeks. What had happened? Didn't Vegeta tell her that he did not want this to happen again? Wasn't she spending twelve hours a day on the prince's blood research? Why didn't Goku stop him? And why did they look so at peace together? Fighting back a dejected wave of nausea, her thoughts turned suspicious as she pictured the two Saiyans lying beside each other.

Because they both wanted this.

Bulma's face grew hot from the embarrassed hurt that swiftly poured through her thoughts. _They've been together this whole time...asking me to analyze his blood was just a con...just to throw me off track. They both lied to me. But why not just leave me and be with Goku?_ The endless questions floated around her head, none with any concrete answers. She stood up from her seated anguish, using the wall to support her unsteady frame. Without casting another glance at the closed door, Bulma walked briskly back down the hallway, pausing to retrieve a blanket from the closet and continued to the guest bedroom farthest away from her own to spend the night in.

* * *

A sudden deep breath pulled Vegeta out of his serene repose, curling his arm over the body next to him and pulling it closer against his. Stretching upwards to press his nose into the scent filled hair, the prince vaguely noticed a difference in the woman's tresses...shorter...stiffer. He began a heavy inhale and instantly knew why she seemed different. _That's not Bulma's scent...that's... _

Vegeta's eyes opened to focus on the black, spiky hair of Goku, still sleeping comfortably under the heavy blanket. He sat up slightly to peer over at his new mate's peaceful face. This was going to take some time to get used to. He laid back down, grinning to himself through the irony. _What would your father say, being happily bonded to your third-class subject?_ Wait...happily? The more the older Saiyan concentrated on the word, the more indisputable it became.

Yes, as odd as it seemed, Vegeta was pleasantly content right here...right in this moment. Free from the controlling impulses long denied. He was slightly surprised at the speed of his acceptance over the altered relationship. Then again...thoughts over Goku becoming his mate had increased in frequency since the transfusion. Also add in Goku admitting that the bond wasn't responsible for his growing need to be with the prince certainly eased the transition from rival to lover. But how long would it last? Not long enough, that was for certain. Nothing good in his life seemed to last very long.

A stab of stark remorse assaulted his senses; they were still in the room that he shared with Bulma. Had she seen them together? She must have, they were in her bedroom after all. What must she be thinking? Vegeta reached out to locate her uniquely affectionate ki signature only to find it radiating dark emotions. Anger...betrayal...jealousy...heartache...

_Shit._

The royal smoothed a hand over his face and growled at himself for his stupidity. He should have been more careful, but Kakkarrot's confession of desiring and loving him had completely thrown Vegeta's ability to think rationally out the window. He shouldn't have let his hopeful spouse find them together. Not that the prince ever planned on lying about his new relationship with the other Saiyan or even hiding it, but there surely must have been a better way of telling her than stumbling upon the disparaging sight.

Placing his hand on Goku's shoulder, Vegeta gently began shaking to rouse the younger out of sleep. As he started to awaken, Goku shifted his body backward to tenderly press against his partner's, a soft moan of contentment slipped from this throat.

"Kakkarrot...I need you to wake up...Kakkarrot..." He arched his back in a stretching motion, then turned to look at the other with sleepy, half-lidded eyes.

"Mmmm...Good morning..."

"I need you to get dressed and go home." Instantly, the cozy sleepiness from Goku's face vanished as his eyes went wide with impending rejection.

"Wha...what? But why? You said...and I..." Vegeta held up a single hand to quiet the Saiyan's insecurities.

"This has nothing to do you and I. We've caused Bulma a lot of pain this morning, and I need to go explain things to her." The expression of a wounded dismissal quickly faded into a calm understanding.

"Perhaps I should stay and help explain?" Vegeta shook his head negatively.

"It'll be better if I handle this myself. She's used to yelling at me...but not you. I think your presence would only infuriate her." Goku opened his mouth to refute, but realized the truthfulness and nodded in agreement. The prince abruptly shifted from underneath the blanket to stand next to the bed, silently regarding the situation. Goku's eyes followed his movements until remembering the lack of clothing for either of them and turned his head away from Vegeta, blushing furiously.

"You're not...disappointed...are you?" The unexpected question from the usually stoic Saiyan quietly startled the younger man.

"Disappointed?" Goku waited for clarification that wouldn't be spoken. Vegeta's demeanor suddenly changed as he snapped out of his thoughtful mood and strode over to his dresser, pulling out fresh clothes. Goku promptly followed the royal across the room only to find himself staring at the muscled shoulders, searching for the right words. He gently rested a hand on to top of Vegeta's back, taking a step closer to close the distance between them and lay a comforting kiss on the firm skin. The smaller Saiyan made a inadequate movement to shrug off his partner, but the act was hollow...devoid of any real intent.

"I'm not sure what you were trying to ask me, but no. In no way have you disappointed me Vegeta. Not last night and certainly not now. I'd have liked to spent more time with you after last night, but I fully understand. I know you need to set things right between you and Bulma...she's important to both of us. I'm sorry I seem to keep causing problems for you and her. I don't want to..." Vegeta turned to face his companion and successfully ended his emotional speech. In one fluid movement, the silent of the two entwined his fingers into the back of Goku's hair, pulling him closer to met in a potently satisfying kiss. After several moments of conveying comfort to the each other, the older broke the contact to whisper against the other's enticing lips.

"Thank you." Goku pulled back to issue a smile, having it returned in the form of a smirk and accompanied by a nod towards his discarded clothing. He turned and quickly redressed, feeling like a completely different person than from when he was last wearing those clothes. In essence, he was. Now, he was the bonded mate to the prince of their race. The thought was strangely erotic while having a prideful contentment angled into it...he was Vegeta's mate.

Goku sighed optimistically as he finished tying the twine around his boots. He stood to met Vegeta's gaze, seemingly having the same thoughts running through his mind.

"We will speak more later."

"I bet there's a million things you need to tell me now...this whole bonding thing is still so new to me." The royal nodded in agreement as Goku lifted two fingers to his forehead. "Good luck smoothing things over with Bulma...let me know if I can help at all." Vegeta barely managed to reply with another affirmative nod before the third-class vanished from sight.

* * *

A/N ~ Phew! FINALLY got this chapter done! Thanks for your patience everybody...my wrist is starting to not hurt so much so that means more typing!

And if you didn't notice yet, I finished and posted another little one-shot story called "Free Falling". Bulma askes Vegeta "What's it like to fly?" Go check it out and remember to leave me a (hopefully nice) review!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The prince of Saiyans drew in a deep absolving breath as he walked downstairs to find his former mate. This was probably going to prove to be the most difficult conversation he'd ever had with the blue-haired genius. He knew he would need to tread cautiously, actually take a few seconds to plan out his words so as to minimize hurt. He'd caused her enough pain and anxiety over the years, although the royal had to remind himself that this wasn't entirely his fault. It was her idea to involve Goku and for them to start sparring again; hoping against all odds and better judgment that laying down a few rules would keep his instincts at bay. On the other hand, neither Vegeta or Bulma could have anticipated Goku's surprising feelings, his declaration of longing to be with the other Saiyan played right into the instinctual needs of the royal.

So as Vegeta rounded the corner towards the kitchen, he found Bulma standing in front of the stove cooking breakfast. Immediately, he crossed his arms in front of his chest to somehow protect himself from the angry onslaught. He continued on his course, the battle seasoned Saiyan stealthily walked up to stand beside the Earth woman he still deeply cared about. Vegeta had figured on letting this "discussion" go the same way all the others had over their years spent together. Bulma would spend ten to twenty minutes yelling at the prince on what he did wrong and why he shouldn't have done whatever had ticked her off. After the screaming had helped her calm down (something Vegeta would never understand...) the real discussion could begin, then her apology for yelling at him. But as the Saiyan silently waited for his past lovers tirade, something definitely felt different about her rage.

There was none. No screaming, no yelling. Vegeta's eyes slowly traveled up to her face, trying to gauge her emotional state. She was doing a superb job at ignoring his presence as she stirred the eggs cooking in the skillet. Many long minutes passed without words spoken, leaving Vegeta to grow increasingly uncomfortable and confused. Where was all the yelling? Was she ever going to acknowledge his presence and talk to him? Beginning to wonder if she just wasn't ready for this conversation, Vegeta contemplated leaving her in peace. He turned to leave as harsh words pierced the heavy air.

"Don't you DARE walk away from me." The prince returned to his previous position.

"Alright." Bulma fell silent again as she snatched a plate from the counter in front of him, scooped up a huge helping and roughly flung the plate in his direction. Vegeta frowned, wishing she would just start talking to him. _Perhaps it would be best for me to start explaining._ "Bulma... I'm ..."

"Don't. Don't you say 'I'm sorry' because I know your not."

"I wasn't going to..." The hurting woman forced out a cruel tinged laugh.

"Of course you weren't. I almost forgot who I was dealing with... The Great Prince Vegeta, who always gets what he wants and to hell with everyone else!" The frown returned to the royal's visage with an increased density. He certainly had behaved like that in the past, but hadn't he changed for the better? Deciding to ignore the comment and chalk it up to the difficult situation, Vegeta turned his attention back to Bulma as she continued with a calmer toned question. "Why did you lie to me?"

"Lie to you?"

"Why couldn't you just tell me that you wanted to be with him? Why did you have to get my hopes up...that you wanted to comeback to me when you knew that you'd just end up fucking Goku!?" Vegeta's eyes widened at finally understanding the intensity of her pain.

"It isn't like that."

"No? Then do explain why it seems like you just want to keep both of us around for your perverse pleasures! Keeping your options open for when your mood changes?" The Saiyan sighed with a slight growl added in.

"Enough woman. Nothing that has happened between Kakkarrot and I was meant to hurt you. You are well aware of my inability to resist the bond. And you know that Goku is incapable of being malicious, especially towards you. What are you _really_ angry about?" Vegeta calmly watched the insane rage boil down to an agonizing sob. Her shaky hands rose to cup her face, trying to hide the tears that had begun to fall in streams. His eyebrows furrowed at witnessing her torment. He let her cry for what seemed like an eternity, then moved to slide his arms around her waist comfortingly. "I take it back...I'm so sorry Bulma." A louder wail escaped her already hoarse throat as she turned and allowed his arms to embrace her trembling form. "I'm sorry this is causing you so much pain."

"Was it a lie?" Vegeta pulled back to look questioningly into her tear soaked face, her eyes not meeting his gaze.

"What is this lie that you keep bringing up?"

"When you asked me to analyze your blood to find a reversal...did you...why..." Bulma's words were interjected by another round of cries as the Saiyan caught her meaning.

"I had every intention of being with you if you could find a way to reverse the bond. But this," Vegeta took a breath before continuing. "This is beyond my control...beyond Kakkarrot's as well." She buried her face against his steel-hard chest, trying to muffle her suffering. Bulma began to calm down again for rational thought, when she noticed a subtle difference in him...a new tinge to his familiar scent. From the great many years spent along side Goku, she knew unquestioningly that it was his essence mixed along side Vegeta's, and she had to admit the combination was...nice. Like the new scent would be nothing without both separate parts coming together. Just like how Vegeta's scent changed when he bonded himself to the human woman. Very...enlightening. Bulma leaned back and smeared away the wetness from her face, looking up into his face for the first time since she began crying.

"This wasn't just about satisfying an instinct...was it? Something deeper happened between you two..." As Bulma voiced her epiphany, her hand rose up to push aside his shirt collar, looking for a fresh bite wound over the faded scar she had herself instilled on his flesh. Being not of Saiyan blood, her side of the bond didn't take, leaving Vegeta with a painfully longing, one-sided commitment. When she saw no bloody crescents marring his shoulder, both the feeling of jealous relief and bewildered disappointment flooded throughout her bloodstream. Had Goku not bonded himself to the prince? What was going on between them?

Vegeta made no move to halt her examination of his shoulder. He knew exactly what she was looking for, just in the wrong area. The Saiyan took a deeply ominous breath and raised his forearm into her view. The one-time wife gasped inaudibly at the sight of the gashed half moons, a quarter length from his wrist. Crystal blue eyes fleetingly glanced into the onyx ones, fresh tears shimmering behind them. Trailing a few fleshy fingertips over then torn skin, Bulma struggled to control the torrid swirl of emotions evident on her face.

"It...it's not on your shoulder...but it still worked, didn't it?" Vegeta gave no spoken answer, only an affirmative nod. "Did you know he was going to...was it planned?"

"No. I had no idea Kakkarrot was going to bond to me. I didn't know that he felt..." The prince bit off the last words as another revelation dawned in her mind. Why hadn't she put it all together before? The unending tolerance...unyielding friendship. Goku's efforts to include the aloof prince into Earth life with the rest of the inhabitants. Goku's constant need to train with the sovereign of his true race. His fear of losing Vegeta in the hospital and the subsequent deterioration of his own health as the ill Saiyan declined. And that one foretelling sentence he let slip while the strong fingers of exhaustion took hold of his better judgment...

_I don't know what I'd do if I lost him...my Vegeta._

"Goku loves you, doesn't he? He told you...that's what changed." A long moment of silence past before Bulma continued on with the obvious question hanging in the air. "And how do you feel about Goku? Do you..."

"It is becoming apparent that I need to be with him." The woman huffed and rolled her eyes; she should have known that he'd avoid saying such a human endearment. After all, I took him almost four years after Trunks' birth to finally bestow the phrase on her.

"This isn't about what's needed, Vegeta...what do you want? Do you want to be with Goku? If you truly don't, I can continue my research...but it all hinges on what you want." The Saiyan sighed heavily and looked down to contemplate his wrist. It could all end here, but did he want it to? Did he want to go back to the bitter rivalry of before or stay in the exhilarating comfort as lovers...as bonded mates?

"I don't believe your research will be necessary." Bulma smiled wistfully.

"I guess if I had to lose you, I couldn't find a better replacement than Goku. I know he'll take good care of you." Vegeta's eyebrow raised incredulously. As if she could read his mind, she quickly added a retraction. "You know what I mean..."

"That man would have a hard time finding his way out of a wet paper bag...to speak nothing of the fact that he knows very little about Saiyan ritual or customs. Who will be taking of who?" Bulma giggled at the thought of Vegeta playing 'school teacher' on the ins and outs of Saiyan life. She swished a stray lock of her cerulean hair out of her eyes as she reached for the plates of now cold eggs, still untouched. The prince's firm hand came down gently on her wrist, pausing her actions.

"So...are we..." Bulma managed a sweet smile aimed at her now ex-spouse.

"Yeah, we're okay Vegeta..." She turned to embrace him, a purely platonic comfort flowing through their contact. "Just don't ever do that in my bed again..." A devilish smirk pulled at Vegeta's lips as her fist playfully punched into his right bicep.

"You mean without inviting you to join us, right?" Tinted lips dropped open followed by her hand covering the faint gasp. Did he just imply that the three of them should...

"Vegeta! I can't think like that about Goku! He practically my brother!!" The grin grew impossibly wider. Like food was to Goku, sex was never very far from the prince's mind.

"So you should be comfortable and familiar with him, right?" Vegeta wasn't really trying to get Bulma in bed with him and his mate, but God did he love making her squirm over the mortifying idea. Judging on her reaction, it struck a very sensitive chord with the woman, leaving him to wonder if there was more to this concept than he had originally figured. Still surprised over the ease of him and Bulma splitting, his own reaction to hearing that his previous mate had possibly wanted his current mate astonished the royal unequivocally. Prior to the bond, if he would have so much as suspected any sort of impropriety between the two, he would have taken Kakkarrot's head clean off his shoulders. Trying to avoid more harassment and Vegeta's eyes discovering her dark blush, Bulma shoved the plate of eggs in the microwave for a through reheat.

"I don't think I could keep up with two Super Saiyans..." She muttered under her breath, but the soft chuckle proved that he heard every word.

"Oh? So you have thought about it? Why so shy now?" The Earth-dwelling genius would have never imagined her face could get any warmer, until his last comment, that is. Yanking the plate out of the microwave, she once again flung it to land spinning on the counter in front of him.

"Shut up and go eat your breakfast..." Vegeta snatched a few extra slices of toast before laughing as he walked over to sit at the table. Growling to herself as she poured a glass of cranberry juice, she hated how the 'housemate-turned-lover-turned-housemate' could still poke at her insecurities. But to her credit, the heiress to Capsule Corp. always found a way to enact her own righteous comeuppance...and right now was no different. Mindful of her plan for innocent revenge, Bulma sat next to the prince who's thoughts were clearly buried in his meal. She waited for just the perfect moment, being when Vegeta took a large bite of eggs, to get a bit of due justice.

"So who's on top?" She praised her foresight to sit beside the Saiyan, rather than in front as bits of breakfast were hurled across the table, followed by a choking gasp.

"What did you say?!"

"You heard me...who's on top? You or Goku?" Vegeta used a napkin to clear his face and hide his own blush; trying to compose himself the way a prince should be.

"Who do you think?" An evil half-grin plastered itself to the frailer woman's mouth.

"Oh...Goku, huh?" The very loud sound of a silver fork hitting a glass plate was preceded by a low growl and a murderous glance.

"As if I'd submit to a third-class. I don't care if he is a higher level of Super Saiyan for the time being...I'm _his_ prince, therefore I'm the dominant one." Bulma stuck out her bottom lip to pout exaggeratedly.

"Aww, poor Goku...not going to share that sweet little action with him in reverse?" Vegeta's only reply was a curt grunt. "Speaking of Goku...where is he? Can't be still sleeping can he?"

"I sent him home before I came down to talk to you." Her expression abruptly changed to an unforeseen alarm.

"You sent him home? Why? What happened now?"

"Nothing. I just didn't think it'd help the situation if he and I strolled down to breakfast together. You were upset enough." The woman's head nodded in appreciation.

"Okay, point taken...but did you explain that to him?" Vegeta rolled his eyes, already tired of being told to handle his new relationship.

"Yes, of course."

"Did he understand? Or did you shove him out the door too fast to take notice?" An indignant frown appeared on the Saiyan's face.

"I meant...well...you know how Goku is."

"Yes...he understood." The prince growled. "He was just fine as he left."

"So when are you gonna go see him? Is he gonna live here or are you moving out?" Tense fingers rubbed the creased forehead in growing irritation.

"Stop treating this like a damn human courtship. I don't know any more than you at this point. Kakkarrot needs to first understand what he's committing to and everything hinges on that, alright?"

"Okay, okay! Is telling your son and daughter that we're splitting and you're with Goku apart of any plan yet?" Vegeta blinked, startled by the reality of confessing not only to his offspring, but to Kakkarrot's as well. Also all of his friends would eventually be informed, but that would be left up to the other Saiyan's discretion.

What did concern the older Saiyan was the aftermath. Trunks and Bra would probably take to the idea easiest as they had been privy to the transfusion, but damn near everybody witnessed Vegeta passionately kiss Goku at Roshi's island home. Would Kakkarrot's sons be accepting of their father's actions? Caring little of what the consequences had in store for himself, Vegeta knew that being alienated from his sons and close friends could have devastating results on the other Saiyan.

"Not yet...I'm worried that once the whole truth comes out, things could get ugly between Kakkarrot and everyone else." Bulma took the opportunity to roll her eyes, as if anyone could start hating Son Goku. "Don't you roll those eyes at me...I've seen first hand how you temperamental humans can turn on those you claim to 'love'." She knew exactly what Vegeta had been referring to...The final push to defeat Buu with his Genki Dama, yet hardly any Earthlings were willing to contribute their minuscule ki. She rose from the table and gently rested a hand on his shoulder.

"I can't speak for anyone but myself, but this is one human that could never turn against you or Goku. We certainly didn't raise Trunks or Bra to behave that way either. As for the others, they wouldn't deserve him as a friend if they can't accept him as is...without explanations or excuses." A tiny smile crept over the man's face as his hand embraced hers, still sitting on his shoulder, and squeezed with heavy gratitude. "Just let me talk to him first." Without words needed, Vegeta knew intuitively what her next inquiry would be.

"I'll go to him after he's had a chance to explain the situation to his wife."

* * *

Goku sighed in tranquility, a lazy grin spread over his features as he reclined back on the living room couch. A gentle hum coursed through his body and he knew it wasn't from the bountiful afternoon meal he'd recently devoured, thanks to Chichi. No, the silent purr radiating from his core had a more tenebrous, more secretive origin.

_Vegeta..._

He had finally achieved a selfish goal he'd wanted for what seemed like unending years. He'd gotten to touch and be touched by the only other in existence that could understand him; his own kind. Best of all, it wasn't an act seeking to prove superior power or trying to inflict pain on each other like so many things with Vegeta had been. This had been slow and tender and deeply passionate. It had filled a void laying in Goku's being that he had only now begun to notice. Anyone could say or act like they loved someone...but to pour one's self into physically _making_ love with someone...

Another sigh smoothed it's way out of his chest, as he felt his eyelids droop to a close. Goku could still feel Vegeta's hands on him, the prince's lips plundering his own mouth, swallowing every moan that he dared to set free. Oh...and when he came with Vegeta...both bodies trembling from the heady strength of gratification...it was the most intense orgasm he'd ever experienced. The quite vivid memories rushed his blood through his veins, making his length throb with a deep yearning. How he wanted to go back to Vegeta's bed and explore his sovereign's body...but he would wait. It was only fair to allow time to repair his best friend's emotions. He would wait for Vegeta to come to him.

"You certainly look comfortable." Fingernails trailed over the ridges of muscle decorated his chest.

"Hmm...very..." Goku opened his eyes after relishing the slightly ticklish sensation...opened to an impossible scene. Her purple shawl and yellow smock were no longer adorning her slender body, only the loose camisole she wore underneath. Chichi pulled her silky hair from it's restraints and knelt down next to the couch, leaning over to whisper into her husband's ear.

"I've been thinking...I haven't been fair to your needs for a long time now." She lightly trailed her lips over his cheek to brush against his, still parted in shock. Chichi let her hands roam down the furrows that made up his abdomen, resting on the hardened pinnacle of male decadence. "It's been so long, Goku...too long..."

There were so many things that the Saiyan needed to voice, but his mouth refused to cooperate. He watched her move to straddle his thighs, pulling the camisole up over her head to leave her stark naked. Taking his silence for an awkward shyness, the raven-haired human entwined her fingers with his and slid them up her flat stomach to firmly knead her breasts. Her fingers left his and found their way back down to curl under the waist band of his jeans. Swiftly popping open the buttons, Chichi freed her husband's swollen member and stroked it softly. Goku sat up on to his elbows, finally finding a few words to spurt from his lips.

"No Chi...I don't..." His wife pressed her lips to his in a luscious kiss, effectively ending the faltering speech.

"It's okay...I won't let you hurt me...just lay still."

* * *

A/N ~ I can already hear the collective cry from all my readers: "No Goku! Don't do it!!" Such an interesting turn of events is surely in need of a comment or two? XD


	11. Chapter 11

A/N~ Howdy all! I'm SO sorry this took so long to post an update. The muse in charge of this story has been fired for incompetance and awaits the firing squad. I had to practically scrap half the frickin' chapter...I just didn't like the direction it was taking. I really didn't like that version of Goku...a stupid little wussy that just takes all the abuse without defending himself. I mean...come on! That's not our Goku! I do need to send a deeply sincere thank you out to Blacklightsys for helping me revamp the 2nd half of the chapter. I just wish I could have worked his line into the dialogue! Okay, okay...get on with it!

**Chapter 11 **

"Chi...I don't want..."

"It's okay...I won't let you hurt me...just lay still..." Her hips shifted to angle directly over Goku's and steadily pierced her moist heat with the accuracy marriage afforded her. The Saiyan's head fell backwards off his shoulders with a deep airy moan tumbling out of his lips. He didn't remember her feeling like this before, so wet...so wantonly supple and warm. She actually had been craving the feel of her husband, not just placating his irritating needs.

Chichi cried out as her body moved in it's own rhythm, stroking him with her compact insides. Goku's eyebrows knitted together from the mental torment and physical pleasure...this just wasn't fair. How long had the warrior begged and scrounged for his wife's affections, only for her to return his wanting now that he had given up. Now that he was with Vegeta. Why now? Why couldn't this have happened years ago, or even months ago when he was so desperate for a loving touch it hurt. If she had only come to him before he realized he held emotional and physical fondness for the Saiyan prince.

Out of habit, Goku's hands slid up the outside of her thighs, frowning at the smooth softness. His fingers craved to be grasping the solid muscle that adorned Vegeta's body. His mind instantly substituted lovers, playing with the enticing idea of the prince in this position. A soft moan accompanied the closing of his eyes as the image of the royal in luscious ecstasy danced behind his eyelids. Goku could almost hear the lower timbre of his anxious pants as they gradually turned into heightened gasps. But as Chichi quickened her pace, her feminine moans prevented any further fantasy regarding the other Saiyan. To his relief, his wife's body soon shuttered with the unceremonious tremor of her release. Still heavily panting, Chichi lowered herself to rest against his chest, looking up into his eyes as she noticed the absence of his own intimate peak.

"You didn't..." She whispered with confusion in her soft voice. "But you always...'

"I...I already...just this morning..." Chichi knew that through all these years of sensual neglect, Goku must have been seeing to his own needs from time to time...yet actually hearing of what her absence had made her husband resort to opened a fissure of shame in her heart. Unable to look at his forgiving face any longer, Goku's wife laid her head down on his chest and listened to the rapid thumping beneath.

"I'm not a very good wife, am I?" Goku's body jumped at the unexpected question, then pulled her chin up to face him.

"What? How could you think that? Your cooking is the best I've ever tasted, the house is always spotless, the boys are wonderful..."

"But there's more to being a wife than all that. I take care of the little things you need, but I don't take care of you." The Saiyan lightly threaded a few fingers through her hair for comfort.

"Chi...cooking for me is no little task. Besides, if anyone is the lousy spouse, it's me. I'm always leaving you alone, putting others before you in importance...and..." Goku's stomach flopped with nervousness at telling her the events surrounding him and Vegeta. He shifted his eyes back to her face, fully noticing the depressed expression. She looked just so downtrodden and the news that her husband had found release with another would only deepen her sorrow. No, now was not the time, he'd have to find a better way to inform her.

"We're drifting apart, aren't we...I mean, we have been for a while now..." Chichi whispered then rested her head back down on his chest as he exhaled a heavy sigh.

"Sure seems like it."

* * *

Vegeta glanced back at the sun's position in the sky, dusk was nearly upon them. Kakkarrot should have had ample time to explain the situation by now. He knocked heavily on the door belonging to Goku and his family and took a few precautionary steps back. Having not spent much time around the wife of his mate, he wasn't sure what her reaction would be at seeing him at her home to retrieve her husband. If she was anything like his former wife, she'd be bawling her eyes out or trying to take a swing at him with the heaviest skillet she owned...or a combination of both. He inhaled a deep breath as the handle unlatched and the door opened. Regardless of what was to happen, he was in a surprisingly good mood...perhaps he'd let her hit him a few times to ease her tension.

"Oh, hello Vegeta. Come on in, Goku's just finishing his dinner." The visitor stood outside the home, dumbfounded. This was certainly not what he was expecting. Watching her suspiciously, he stepped passed her as Chichi closed the door behind him. "Are you hungry? I made enough for Gohan and Videl, but they're out on a date. You're welcome to whatever Goku hasn't demolished." Vegeta's eyebrow raised in bewilderment, she had never offered to feed him before. What was going on?

As Chichi walked by the Saiyan to lead him into the kitchen, he caught an enticing scent drifting off her skin. Smaller hairs on the back of his neck stood out at more of an angle as a bristling growl almost escaped his throat. That scent belonged to Kakkarrot.

_Why is his scent on her?! Did they...? No...he couldn't have. He lives here so it's only reasonable for his scent to be around her..._

Goku turned to greet Vegeta with a warm smile as he slurped up a long string of noodles. He motioned for his sparring companion to sit at the table beside him while Chichi turned to the sink to begin the meal's clean-up.

"I suppose you're here to take Goku?" Vegeta's jaw gapped open at the misinterpreted question, his wide eyes darting over to the younger Saiyan as Goku choked on his glass of water.

"What? Kakkarrot, have you..." Goku was quick to interject before Vegeta spilled their secret, still coughing on the inhaled water between words.

"You mean...for sparring...right Chi?"

"Of course. What else could I have meant? That's all you two do together...fight and spar." Goku swiftly picked up on the implied idea, making Vegeta all the more suspicious.

"Ooh, sparring at night? That sounds like a great idea Vegeta!"

"Yeah...I'm glad I thought of it..." He muttered heavily with alarmed sarcasm, watching Goku take a stack of dishes to the sink.

"I'll be back later, but if it gets too late I'll just spend the night at Capsule Corp." Chichi nodded in understanding and waved them out the door. Once outside, Goku sucked in a deep breath and let it back out with a contented sigh; all the while Vegeta stood staring at the other quizzically. He was certainly acting odd...even for Kakkarrot.

"Phew! That was so good! You should have had some...Chichi's the best cook."

"Hm. What's this about going sparring at night? We have things to discuss..."

"I know we do, but doesn't a quick little match sound good? Then we can talk..." Vegeta let a tiny smile pull at his lips...at least his mate was simple in his desires, easy to please. The prince nodded in agreement and the two wordlessly took off towards their usual desolate sparring grounds.

The practice fight started off seriously, but soon degenerated into Vegeta fending off Goku's falsely accidental caresses. The prince quickly caught on and turned the tables on the taller warrior, startling him with the sudden advances. Not too long after that, a well aimed ki blast sent Vegeta plummeting to land on his back against a grassy slope. A split second later, Goku's body landed down onto his partner's, kneeling over him and grinning with achievement. Vegeta's arm shot up, catching the hair on the back of the other's neck and forcefully pulled him down to meet with his lips. The smaller Saiyan waited until he was sure his lover was completely distracted by the continuously heated kiss, then swept his leg out to the side, knocking Goku off balance and rolled him on to his back.

Goku groaned with disappointment, he had hoped that Vegeta would let him take control this time. The prince halted the kiss and gazed playfully into the other's eyes.

"Oh? Kakkarrot's displeased?"

"I wanted to..." Before he could voice his complaint, Vegeta ran his tongue over the suddenly speechless Saiyan's warm lips, then trailed a few impassioned kisses over to his ear.

"Hmm...I know what you want..." The royal's remark feathered over Goku's sensitive skin as the same lips brushed a kiss against his ear, pulling the lobe between them and sucking gently, a clear indication of the sumptuous activities to come. Vegeta's compact form began slipping down the younger body, picking various spots to kiss and nip at. But as he reached his navel, something abruptly changed.

Vegeta hovered mere inches above Goku's waist, not moving or saying anything. He shifted down along his lover's stomach and lightly pressed his nose to the skin just above the waist band. Goku sat up to lean on his elbows, curiously watching the other inhale deeply then suddenly angled his piercing gaze back up to his own. A low growl rumbled in his chest and the back of Vegeta's hair had bristled out once again, giving him the look of a fearsome hunter.

"Were you with your wife today?" Goku noticed unstable tone of voice and the barely restrained emotion boiling up inside the other as he answered simply.

"Of course, you sent me home and she does live there..." Vegeta's fists clenched in what seemed like controlled rage, but the Earth-raised Saiyan couldn't fathom what his companion could be angry about. Vegeta took a crawling step closer, his fluid movements echoing that of an agitated predator.

"No...I mean...did she touch you?" The prince's eyes narrowed dangerously, still detecting the other scent on his mate. "Were you...intimate with her?"

"W-well...Chichi did touch me...and" Goku's relaying of the day's events was cut short by a harsh grip on the collar of his shirt yanking his face up to within inches of Vegeta's furious snarl.

"How dare she?! How dare that ignorant bitch touch what belongs to me!?! You are my mate and..." As suddenly as the abrasive rant started, it ended with the royal releasing the garment and straightening his back. After several deep, calming breaths, Vegeta moved off from sitting on Goku's hips to standing beside him; his glance shifting down to a wide-eyed partner.

"What was that all about?"

"Bonded Saiyans do not take well to competition...especially us males. It is taking every bit of my control not to find her and put her to death for touching my property." Goku frowned testily as he followed the movement to stand and face Vegeta.

"Property? Since when am I to be owned like furniture? And why would you want to kill Chichi anyways? It's not like she's a threat to you." The shorter of the two growled in contempt.

"We belong to each other, so yes...you are my property. And this isn't just about sex! She's not a threat strength-wise, but instinctively I see her as a usurper of passing on my bloodline!"

"Ugh...If this is just about 'preserving your royal bloodline'..."

"No, damn it! Now use your head for once! Royal bloodline aside, why would any male tolerate blatant competition when I'm trying to pass along my genes?" Goku's face paled at the implication.

"B...but, you said I couldn't get pregnant!"

"You can't but my instincts don't realize that! All I know is that I smell another's scent all over you. My body is screaming for justice...for me to kill the competition and punish you for allowing it." Vegeta forced his anger-ridden body to calm itself yet again. He needed to have patience and composure to explain the details but first he had to know why his mate didn't stop her advances. "Now explain to me what happened." A dark pinkness spread lightly over his nose as Goku began to explain, finally realizing he had hurt his companion.

"Well, it was just after lunch and I was laying on the couch, dozing off. I couldn't stop thinking about you and I guess she noticed the state I was in. Before I knew what was happening, she was already undressed and kissing me." Vegeta's hands tightened into fists, quaking with angered pain.

"Why didn't you stop her...?"

"It was just like the first time with you...I froze. I didn't know what to do or think or say. I didn't want to hurt or make either of you mad, so I just let it happen. " Vegeta seemed to accept his reasoning, nodding with understanding.

"Go on."

"I tried to tell her that I didn't need that from her anymore, but Chichi had already set her mind to it. She...sat on me...and worked herself up...she did everything..." Vegeta closed his eyes in aching betrayal, turning his head away from the other. "Oh Vegeta, I'm so sorry...I didn't return any of it...I wasn't trying to hurt you."

"I am aware of that. ...Did you...enjoy it? Were you able to..."

"No, I couldn't...I was too busy thinking about how it'd feel if it were you with me." A minuscule smile of relief pulled at the prince's mouth, spreading the emotion over to Goku as well. "I take it that's a good thing?" Instantly, the pleasantness disappeared from his face, a thick apprehension was it's replacement on Vegeta expression.

"That depends. Do you wish to remain bonded to me or return to your wife?" Goku bit his lip...the pain he'd caused from his inaction was deeper than he realized. He stepped forward, sliding his arm around the other's waist to pull him closer.

"I will never want anyone but you, Vegeta. Please don't ever doubt that." The third-class leaned down to press his lips to his mate's, but hesitated...not knowing if Vegeta had forgiven him enough for the intimate touch. As if to answer, the royal bridged the gap between them in a smooth sweep of fondness. "I'm so sorry...If I'd only known..." The older of the two nodded silently and slowly brushed his lips against the other's. Taking advantage of the close proximity, Vegeta angled to the side and lightly kissed Goku's neck in a show of forgiveness, inhaling deeply to take in his mate's scent. Unfortunately it was a more female aura he detected clinging to his skin. The prince drew back with a disgusted snort, but succeeded in keeping his anger in check.

"Ugh...I can still smell her all over you." Goku saw his partner's lust waning and thought quickly. He didn't want to miss this opportunity to be with him since he really didn't know how often he'd get the chance.

"I saw a stream a little ways from here, would it help if I..."

"Yes...go." Vegeta interrupted before he could finish his thoughts, making the taller smile at the apparent eagerness. Goku slipped his fingers between the other's, pulling Vegeta towards him.

"Come with me. Then I can have you tell me when it's gone."

Goku stood a good three meters away from his patiently waiting lover as he began to remove his offending clothes. Vegeta watch his every moment with an unreadable expression as he waded into the chilly thigh deep water. Scooping up handfuls of water, the younger tried to effectively rinse away any lingering essence of his transgression.

Vegeta stood silently, observing his mate with the slippery feeling of receding anger mixed with betrayal. His raw, instinctual side somehow found a voice, whispering doubts and thoughts of retribution into his already bruised emotions.

_**He enjoyed her, he's waited so long to have his wife again...don't believe that he didn't.**_

_No...he said he didn't, Kakkarrot has never lied to me before._ A cruel laugh echoed deeply in Vegeta's mind, sounding too much like Frieza's.  
_  
**Look at the great Prince Vegeta...letting his submissive trample his pride...you going to bend over for him too? Let him take what ever is left of your pathetic dignity?**_

_That's not how Kakkarrot is. He doesn't know Saiyan culture...he..._

_**Does it hurt little princeling? He might as well have laughed in your face. He won't deny her his body should she want it and he'll keep fucking you on the side...just like the little whore that you are. You may be the one on top...but he's sure put you in your place as the bitch.**_ Vegeta's eyes closed as his jaw clenched in mental anguish...damn that stung.

**_You're just the bitch, Vegeta...Kakkarrot's little whore of a prince. Nothing more. _** Several seconds of silence reverberated painfully through the expanse of the Saiyan's mind as no defensive reply was given.

_**Such humiliation should not go unpunished...**_ Vegeta's eyes opened and shifted to wander up Goku's incredibly toned body, slick with water from the stream.

_**He needs to be reminded of who is master is...**_ The prince swallowed uncomfortably, forcing back the urge to reprimand and mark the other as claimed.

_No...Kakkarrot's sorry...I don't have to force myself on him to get what I need. He wants to stay bonded with me..._

**_Yet, he didn't break ties with his wife did he? Your sainted Kakkarrot still plans to live with her... _** An icy stab of dread shredded through his guts; this time the pestilent voice was right. Kakkarrot had even said it himself...

_"I'll be back later, but if it gets too late I'll just spend the night at Capsule Corp." _ Was it true? Did that third-class really think he could slither his way into the Royal's bed whenever he fancied? Whenever he managed to escape his wife's clutches? And where did that leave him? Left behind to wait for a scrap of attention when the other Saiyan is done pleasuring his past mate?

Such a blow to his already indignant pride quickly won the battle in favor of his more feral nature. Vegeta stalked over to Goku, grabbing a large fist full of black hair and yanked his partner's face down to his eye level.

"Ya-ouch! What are you doing?" The younger noticed the calamitous reflection in his mate's expression. "I thought you weren't mad at me anymore..." The dark gaze only increased it's intensity.

"I will not suffer any more humiliation from you." Vegeta jerked Goku away, grabbing the opposite shoulder and spinning around to be pushed over a nearby boulder. While his hand held him down against the rock, the deranged prince leaned over to growl in Goku's ear. "You will remember who your master is." The Earth-Saiyan jolted at the words the other had chosen to use. It wasn't like Vegeta. He had never used that term with him before and it sent a chill up his spine. A small wash of relief hit him as Vegeta leaned off his back, only to realize the prince's fingers were now fumbling with the buttons on his jeans.

"No! Not like this...not again!" Goku's arms braced themselves against the granite and shoved hard, throwing the other Saiyan's balance off for a couple steps. Not losing a second, the taller twisted around to face his mate, belting him in the jaw. The force of the blow sent Vegeta flying back a small distance, but it was all that Goku needed to gain the upper hand. Dressing quickly as to not give the lust driven Royal any advantages, he barely finished tying his sash as Vegeta emerged from a cluster of trees, landing in front of the alert warrior.

"You dare deny me the pleasures of my property?!" He snarled, the usual glimmer of his conscious mind still absent from his gaze.

"Damn it, snap out of it Vegeta! That's no better than rape and I know you'd rather kill yourself than do that to me again." The unstable man took a few steps towards the source of his perceived humiliation as Goku dropped down in to a defensive stance. A popping whoosh sound was heard; ki filled aura danced off Vegeta's powered up body with crackling sparks. The younger sighed as he watched his companion ascended up to level two with a manically hateful grin on his face. "So that's how we're going to play it?"

The smirk on the instinct riddled Saiyan's face suddenly turned back into a sneer as Goku ascended to a level higher than his mate. Giving him no time to adjust to the immense power coursing through his body, Vegeta lunged at the stronger; his attacks failing to catch their target. After simply dodging the barrage, the impatient streak inherent in the Super Saiyan form got the best of Goku and took him on an offensive assault. Swiftly knocking the prince's legs out from under him, the third-class had him pinned to the ground as soon as his back hit the grassy slope. Trying to force Vegeta to become aware of himself again, Goku restrained the prince's wrists to the sides of his shoulders, leaning all his weight into rendering the older immobile. A menacing growl rattled deep in Vegeta's chest as the taller finally caught hold of his lover's glare.

"You are not my master Vegeta! You are my friend, my partner...my mate! Nothing is forcing me to be with you...I chose it! Can't you understand that? I want to be with only you..." Against better judgment, Goku firmly pressed his lips to the still snarling set, moving on them to coax out Vegeta's rational mind. "Can't you see that I love you?" The growl slowly began to fade as the younger increased his devoted efforts. "And I know you love me..." The warm breath of a sigh passed between the now relaxed lips, their softness slowly moving to brush against his mate's. Tentatively, Goku released a single wrist, which immediately dropped down to calmly slide up his thigh. The Earth-Saiyan broke the kiss to judge Vegeta's mental stability, silently praying for a positive outcome. A relieved smile poured over his face at seeing the playfully confused yet familiar expression on the other's visage.

"Kakkarrot...why are you holding me down? And, since when did you need to be forceful to get this kind of attention from me?" Goku leaned back, exhaling a relaxed breath. The raging instincts that held Vegeta in their grasp were gone. He moved to slide off the other's body, but a firm hands kept him seated on the smaller Saiyan's lap. "No-no...I like you here." The prince grinned devilishly, pressing his hips up against Goku. "This is one we haven't tried..." The third-class smiled apologetically, then softly removed his lover's hands from his waist and shifted to sit beside him.

"No, you were right earlier...we need to talk before anything else happens between us."

"Of course I was...when are you going to learn I'm always right?" The sarcastic half-smile quickly faded away at hearing the tired tone to his partner's voice.

"Vegeta...please." The older sat up to read the other's gloomy emotions vividly showing on his face. Something wasn't right, the proof being abundantly evident in the depressive words. He nodded for Goku to continue, now that the prince had set his mind to serious matters.

"I don't want it to end this way, but I can't keep fighting you off all the time. I don't even know what triggers it...do you still hate me after all this time? After everything we've been through?"

"Kakkarrot...what are you talking about? How could I hate you yet want to remain bonded with you? You're not making any sense..."

"I need answers, Vegeta and you're the only one that can give them to me...I need to know why you keep attacking me..."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Vegeta's face paled at the other Saiyan's accusatory words.

"Attack you?" Even before he questioned it, he knew what must have happened...again. Kakkarrot hadn't been perched on him to initiate foreplay...it had been to effectively quell the primitive tirade of lust. Pinning down his supposedly caring mate until sanity returned. The sovereign closed his eyes in shame. "I can only apologize so many times before it holds no meaning...but, before you refuse to believe that I'm sorry...I am. I'm sorry I lost control again..." A few seconds passed quietly as Vegeta looked over the other for injuries. "Are...are you alright?" Goku nodded calmly with a reassuring smile over his lips.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I didn't let anything happen...but it came close."

"What happened?"

"It doesn't matter...I'm more concerned with why did it happen." The ever present scowl on Vegeta's face deepened.

"Of course it matters! I need to face up to my crimes...what did I do to you? How bad was it that you don't even want to inform me of what I've done?" Goku pulled in a resolving breath as he tried to find the right words without causing the other too much more pain.

"I was rinsing off in the stream and you came over to me, grabbed me by my hair and forced me over that boulder." For emphasis, the taller pointed at the incident's scene before continuing. "You said I needed to be reminded of who my master was...it didn't take me too long to figure out what was happening. I pushed away from it and turned to punch you, hoping that would snap you out of it." Vegeta's fingers brushed over the darkened tenderness on his jaw, smirking at the blow of justice he had been dealt. "But it didn't work, you powered up to level two and I followed so I could defend myself. We fought for a little bit, but then I managed to pin you down until you came back to yourself." Goku shifted to sit closer as the prince drew up his knees, resting his elbows on them and his head in his hands.

"Perhaps it would be best if we did end it this way." The younger man's head snapped over to clarify what he heard, his stomach knotting in apprehension.

"What?"

"Kakkarrot, I'm not...like your friends. My whole life has been nothing but murder and destruction...and a sick struggle for power. How can you hope for anything good from me...anything different?"

"Because I see what wonderful people Trunks and Bra are becoming...Bulma didn't do it all on her own. I already know about all your darkness and pain...when we fused I saw everything, just like you saw everything of me." Vegeta winced in mental pain as he turned away from the other's sight. _No he hasn't..._

"There wasn't much there..." The prince turned back in time to see Goku frowning at the misinterpreted insult. "I mean, that I didn't already know. You're more open of a person than I...although seeing your history with Bulma was amusing." Goku softly chuckled at the memories.

"What I was trying to get at was, that after I've seen all of you...I still want to be bonded to you. I said it before...I don't want you to change other than trying to be more candid with me." Vegeta nodded in agreement as the other pressed on for answers. "So why didn't you tell me how badly me being with Chichi hurt you?" The prince sat morosely quiet for a moment, making his companion wonder if he was going to reply.

"I don't think I realized it...to be honest. Just another useless and pathetic emotion that got shoved away."

"Did you think I wanted her over you? That I did it just to spite you?" Another few seconds were spent without speech.

"The thought crossed my mind." Goku sighed with a nearly defeated tone.

"What more can I do to get you to trust me? I really do want to be with you." Vegeta's somber expression swiftly twisted into a succinct frown.

"Forgive me for not believing you when you've gone and proved the exact opposite!" The prince bit his lip, instantly regretting the lack of premeditation. He was always so carefully guarded about his emotions slipping out for others to witness, so what happened just now? Did the whole situation bother him more than he was willing to admit? The younger's eyes widened at the bitter revelation of Vegeta's outburst.

"You're right...I haven't proven that I want you. Words probably mean nothing compared to actions...You've been lied to your whole life, I'm amazed you trust anyone."

"And who says I do?" The Earth-Saiyan felt the corners of his mouth pull up in a knowing smile as he shifted closer to the other.

"If you really didn't trust me, would you have let me get this close to you?" Goku softly ran a knuckle down his mate's cheek.

"Kakkarrot...I just want you to make a decision...and stick with it. You can tell me all you like that you want to be with me...but they are only words." The naïve warrior's lips parted slightly as the sudden epiphany struck him...Vegeta felt he was grasping at yet another unobtainable desire.

Goku rose to his feet, holding out his hand as his bid his partner to follow. The royal just returned the questioning gaze.

"Do you trust me?" Vegeta smoothly batted the other's hand away, but gave an affirmative answer to his question by moving to stand next to him. The taller slid his hand up the tightly muscled bicep while the other hand rose to brush his thumb over the highborn lips. "I truly, without a doubt, want to be with you, Vegeta...and...I want to prove it to you..."

A single eyebrow on the usually scowling face raised in hopeful curiosity. Fingers grazed over the strong jaw to thread into the thick strands behind Vegeta's ear as Goku swept in for a powerfully seductive kiss. The same desirous tingle as before surged through the prince's bloodstream, his body responding immediately to the eager display from his lover.

"I want to give you what you need..."

As Vegeta smirked, thinking to himself that Kakkarrot was already fulfilling his goal, Goku stepped away from his devotion. The stockier Saiyan leaned forward, looking to continue the heated touch, but Goku took another step back, not before entwining his fingers with the confused other's. Another backwards step, this time having the wanted effect of pulling the older in the same direction. Goku continued the movement until his rear bumped against the same waist-high boulder residing nest to the stream bed.

Vegeta was quick to press his hungry mouth against the other's, still not fully understanding the need for the location change, yet starting to care less with each passing second as he felt his intended reach down and pull the belted sash from it's knot. But again, too soon for the Royal's liking, the plan-driven Saiyan broke the kiss and backed away a small bit.

"I want you to make me yours, your wholehearted and steadfast mate."

"Mmm...that's what I'm trying to do..." Vegeta's slyly grinning lips sought to caress the other's, but a firm hand on his chest halted his advance. Goku turned away from his partner to firmly place his hands on the rough granite surface behind him. The prince blinked as the realization finally sunk in. "No, Kakkarrot. I don't want you like some tamed concubine."

Resting his hands on the higher set of shoulders, Vegeta spun the other around, who had a deeply touched expression about him. Whether he could admit to it or not, Goku instantly knew Vegeta more than cared about him from the words he spoke; he loved him. Although he didn't understand everything about blood bonding, the third-class was pretty sure it wouldn't have caused that tender emotion to swell inside the arrogant prince.

"I know you don't...and I won't be...but I think a part of you needs to take me like this. It's alright if I offer it this way instead of you forcing it on me." Goku feathered the fleshy pads of his fingers over the other's cheekbone then grazing over his lips again. "It feels right this way, doesn't it? I don't quite understand why, but I think I need you like this too."

Another jolt of awareness hit the sovereign, grasping at what his mate had unknowingly been craving...a claiming. The final barrier to being able to call Kakkarrot completely his. Goku turned back to facing the craggy stone as Vegeta swallowed with anxiety.

Were they ready for this? If Vegeta went through with this, there would be no turning back...the bond would become unbreakable. As it were now, should they choose to release the ties to each other, it would be very difficult, but not impossible. He slid his hands forward on the barely covered hips in front of him, closing the gap between their bodies.

"Kakkarrot, are you sure you want to..." The prince's confirming inquiry was cut short by a deep, yet soft moan from his past rival.

"I really love the feel of your hands on my hips like that..." A heady groan tumbled out of Vegeta's throat as he let his forehead fall to rest against the bare skin before him. A slight shiver coursed throughout his frame with the effort of not allowing the primitive lust over take his mind. The younger arched his back at the sensation of the other's heavy breath breezing over his flesh. "Vegeta? Are you alright?" He picked his head up to place a reassuring kiss on Goku's well defined back, smoothing his hands up firm oblique muscles.

"Yes...I'm in control..." The taller man caught hold of one sliding hand and angled it down to the hardness jutting from between his thighs.

"Good...I don't think I can wait much longer to feel you in me again." Another groan of pure want rumbled from deep within the Royal's chest, his free hand falling to the other's waist to slip the cloth down over solid thighs. Vegeta's other hand quickly encased the newly exposed arousal and immediately followed with unrelenting strokes. Goku let his head fall back with a luscious gasp at the touch on his aching skin while his partner took the opportunity to nestle his nose deep into the submissive's hair.

"Please Vegeta, don't make me wait any longer..." A thumb swept over the tip, gathering then swirling the transparent fluid around the silky soft flesh. The prince grinned at the eager cries from his lover as he dug his fingers into the raven spikes and pulled back until his lips glossed over the tender surface of Goku's ear.

"Then turn around and suck me..." The third-class jolted at the words, having too much of a command feel to them. With a heavy sense of dread, he turned to gauge his companion's awareness, praying to not find an absence of conscious thought within those piercing onyx eyes. Now facing his mate, relief and confusion painted themselves over Goku's face as Vegeta's tongue was quick to explore the other's mouth. The less experienced pressed both hands to the Royal's jawline and pulling back, earning him a equally confused look.

"Are you sure you're in control? That sounded so...so demanding." Vegeta let his usual smirk spread over his face as he leaned back towards Goku, trying to sidestep the other's concern.

"And when have you ever known me to plead for anything?" Not liking the direction this was taking, the apprehensive Saiyan pulled his orange pants back up to his waist and took a cautionary step back from his bonded mate. Vegeta frowned at himself; once again his aloof personality was taking him farther away from what he really desired.

"Kakkarrot...I just needed you to...I don't wish to injury you...when I..." Goku's lips parted in the quick realization of what his lover was getting at...the mechanics of the situation demanded moisture, and that's all the other was asking for. A dusky tint brushed over the naïve cheeks, almost hating himself for not immediately understanding.

"Oh...I get it..." Many long seconds of silence breezed by as Vegeta watched with hidden amusement his mate fidget with indecisiveness. "I don't know if I can do that to you..." The amusement faded rapidly with the unexpected declaration.

"What do you mean?" A dread began seeping into the prince's stomach; was Kakkarrot refusing to participate in one of his favorite lustful activities?

"I mean...I don't know what to do. I didn't learn anything the first time you had me do that and...I don't want to hurt you from my inexperience...what if I, I don't know...bite?" Vegeta forced back down the laugh of disbelief, mainly at his own jump to conclusions.

"Kakkarrot...you worry too much..." Vegeta leaned up to meet his lover's satiny lips, giving all the seductive reassurance he could through the soft touch. He slid his ungloved fingers tantalizingly just under the edge of fabric adorning his hips. "Besides, I thought you couldn't wait to have me in you again..."

"Yeah..." Goku's confirmation of his wants only sounded like a gasping breath, but spoke heaps to the prince as he began to overcome his unskilled hesitation.

"Then this is the first step to getting what you want, don't you think?" No verbal response was given or needed as Goku leaned down for a near frantic kiss. Firmly gripping onto Vegeta's more compact shoulders and he spun the other around, pressing him against the waist high boulder. Immediately, the royal tensed from decades of learned defensiveness, but it gradually receded as the seductive caress of lips and tongues returned once again. Nervous yet wanting eyes met the other set while he whispered the final bit of reassurance Goku needed.

"Just go with your instincts, Kakkarrot..." With his resolve built up, the taller began kissing a trail down his mate's chest, lingering on various sensitive areas. As Goku reached the muscled hills that made up Vegeta's stomach, he rested his hands on the other's hips for balance and lowered himself down to his knees. Timid fingers curled underneath the edge of Vegeta's black jeans, popping open the snaps and working them down over his hips.

All of Goku's movements proved to be tortuously slow for the aroused Saiyan; every touch, every stroke of his tongue, every engulfing brush of hardened flesh against the inside of his cheek was done with the tenderness of experimentation. Vegeta could barely restrain himself from more forcefully entering that accepting wet heat, but he knew he had to let his mate take him at his own pace.

As the younger's confidence grew, so did his knowledge of how the prince liked this bit of foreplay. Taking him as deep as he could earned Goku a heavy gasp from fully parted lips while applying a gentle amount of suction caused Vegeta's head to fall back as his back straightened. Quickening the rhythm of stroking the length with his lips reaped the sensation of strong hands immersed into Goku's chaotically stiff hair. But no matter what he did to him, the older Saiyan's eyes remained closed under furrowed eyebrows. He had hoped to catch his lover's gaze, to make this act something shared between them, not just for one of them to enjoy.

The Royal's hands fisted tightly in the messy threads as he fought down the insane urge to simply open his eyes. Damn, how he want to watch as he disappeared into Kakkarrot's enticing mouth, yet he fully remembered why Bulma always forbid him from watching her perform the same display...he'd lose his control again.

The steady mastery over his deceptive wants abruptly failed Vegeta as a low moan and a pause in sensation came from the other Saiyan.

"Vegeta?" His eyes slid open to peer down at the questioning tone. "I thought you'd want to watch me..." With the full attention of his lusting suppliant, Goku slipped Vegeta's length back along his tongue, drawing out a more needy sounding groan. Smiling around the thickness, he poured more learned effort into the shared enjoyment of his task.

The prince's pulse skyrocketed as he witnessed the doting affection Kakkarrot lavished on his aching flesh. This felt so perfect...so deserved. So very much destined by each of their class rank by birth. The third-class Kakkarrot bowing...kneeling before him.

_That's right third-class, service your prince..._

As quickly as the thought breezed through his mind, a heavy panic coursed throughout Vegeta's frame. Unexpectedly, his fingers loosened their hold on Goku's hair, pushing back slightly. The surprised glance made it's way up to his mate's face; the other's eyes shut once again as Vegeta's chest heaved with breath, struggling to keep his mind about him. Goku rose to his feet and with the silence surrounding them, he questioned his partner's mental state with a simple thumb brushing against his cheek.

"I'm...I'm sorry if I..." The royal interrupted his unnecessary apology with a firm shaking of his head.

"No-no...you did nothing wrong...I just..." Trying to make his mate understand that he wasn't at fault, Vegeta slowly slid open his eyes, letting the murky battle over rational thought show through his inky depths. The other's face clouded as the realization of what really happened over took him, along with a sweep of unequaled sadness. The elder could read the thoughts on Goku's face as clear as if he had spoken them.

_Why can't he just be with me? Why does Vegeta feel the need to force and dominate me when I'm so willing to be his?_

"Kakkarrot...There are things about my past that have made me who I am now...and I hope to never taint you with that knowledge...but it's why I struggle to keep in control...it's not just the blood bond. I don't..." If Vegeta didn't feel prepared to divulge the atrocities of his past just yet, Goku wasn't about to let him dwell on it disparagingly. Warmly placing his hands on both of Vegeta's cheeks, the younger kissed his lover with all the forgiving affection he could convey. As he sucked the other's bottom lip in between his, a soft wanting moan sounded from his throat.

"I think it's about time to give you what you need..." Hands slipped down the sides of Vegeta's body, dragging the black jeans down over slim hips. "Just...don't let my Vegeta leave you...he means everything to me." Goku slid out of the other's arms and turned back to the boulder, his arms baring the weight of his upper body.

For several long seconds, the smaller Saiyan stood motionless...dumbfounded by his companion's unreserved acceptance until his hands began to move on their own. Vegeta leaned over closer to the other's back and planted lusciously grateful kisses as his hands roamed up the wide planes of muscle. The unquestioning embrace of everything that was Vegeta proved to be a powerfully erotic drug that made quick work over his mounting needs. Working the fervent hands down Goku's body, his fingers coiled around the top of his pants, letting the fabric slide over hard thighs and puddle at his feet. Pressing his body against the other's, the prince inhaled the heady aroma of his mate while Goku arched into Vegeta's touch.

"Kakkarrot...this is your last chance to back out..." If this was to be permanent, he felt that he should at least try to let the unknowing come to his senses. Vegeta's answer came in the form of Goku's hand reaching back and pulling the questioning one's hips flush up against his backside with a heavy groan.

* * *

A/N ~ Please don't hate me for closing the chapter there...I thought it'd be better to stop before anymore juicy-ness happens instead of half way thru it! Then you guys would REALLY hate me! Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out...thanks for all your patiences and soon to be written reviews...wink-wink.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N ~ So sorry to keep everyone waiting...hopefully this makes up for it... ;D

* * *

**Chapter 13**

A low groan past through the parted lips of Vegeta as his mate's body pressed back against his own. Keeping his hands firmly placed over Kakkarrot's hips, he leaned over the other's back salaciously.

"Tell me you want this...all of this...that you want me..." With an equally rich moan of longing, Goku let his head fall back as he slid his other hand backwards through the other's spiky strands to tug enticingly.

"Oh God yes...I need you Vegeta... please..." With the last bit of restraint broken away from the younger's pleading, the royal Saiyan gripped his own arousal and pressed it intimately against his mate. A heavy gasp from both warriors rivaled the sound of the nearby trickling water as Vegeta found himself halfway buried into Goku's body. He forced himself to go slow, stopping to make sure he wasn't putting his lover through any undue pain.

"Kak...are you..." Before the smaller could get the rest of his inquiry out, Goku launched his body backwards until his rear was flush up against the other's pelvis. Royal fingertips dug into the tender flesh with bruising intensity from the unexpected impatience. Not losing another second of carnal bliss, Vegeta was quick to set a pace that ignited a deep lust in both their blood. Goku pressed back to met each of his mate's thrusts, craving more depth from the voracious Saiyan. The taller lowered himself down to rest his forearms on the cool rocky surface as fingers dug trenches in the boulder for stability.

"Ahh...more Vegeta...more..." Keeping one hand firmly planted on the muscled hip, Vegeta slid the other up the broader plains of arched muscle to rest on his shoulder, allowing a renewed tenacity to give his lover exactly what he wanted...more.

Goku's body jolted with the increased pleasure of the prince driving deeply into his body. He could hear the frantic breathing mixed with a heavy growl that grew in volume with each movement, the sound making his own blood pulse raggedly through his veins. And just as Goku felt the confusion of his quickly approaching release and the disappointment of it all ending to soon, Vegeta shifted to lean heavily on his shoulders.

"Down farther..." The husky breath feathered warmly over his ear, instantly bidding him to follow the other's wishes. He lowered his chest down until it was flush against the chilly yet smooth surface as the older Saiyan followed the submissive movement with his own body. The desired result gave Vegeta an almost towering effect, something the other Saiyan never would have thought possible from the more diminutive man.

The moment his mate began the sublime sliding into his body again, Goku immediately sensed the emotion that the simple movement provided. The luscious feel of the other's searing skin brushing against his back quickly stirred a hunger to find completion again. But something else lay just beneath the surface of Goku's insistent need...other sentiments that had nothing to do with the physical relationship being shared between the two Saiyans. The edges of the low-born's mind that weren't immersed in passion could briefly grasp at the emerging strengthening conviction the prince held for his mate. Even with Vegeta's weight pressing him into the granite surface imposingly, Goku only felt cared for...protected with an ensconcing affection.

Vegeta's arms came down to either side of his partner's hips, resting his weight down onto the massive rock. Tipping his head down to the slick skin below him, the royal took the advantage and placed kisses and nips along straining shoulders as Goku's heightened scent filled the other's senses. Uncontrollably, Vegeta pressed his nose into the shorter spikes at the top of his mate's neck, sucking the rush of the other's essence into his bloodstream. The weight on his arms shifted to one, leaving the freed hand to fist roughly into Goku's hair. The dominating tight hold in the stiff blackness punctured the last barrier the taller had to hold back his rapidly approaching release.

"I'm getting close...so close..." Vegeta took this as his cue to fully support his upper body on to his mate's back, and as the one hand remained firmly rooted in messy threads, the other slid down over Goku's hip to encase the younger man's throbbing arousal. A rapturous gasp tore itself out of the Earth-Saiyan's throat, his head snapping back slightly at the unexpected touch. The prince used his lover's natural reaction to jerk his head back farther to brush the shell of Goku's ear to his lips.

"Tell me...tell me you want it...that you want me...all of me..." Vegeta punctuated each phrase with an enticingly solid stroke, eliciting soft desperate whimpers. "Tell me...how much you want me to finish you...right now?" Another low moan reached the older Saiyan's ears just before broken words were heard.

"Pl...please Vegeta...I can't...I've wanted you for so long..." Goku arched back into the other's chest, his hand reaching behind to grip the thick strands just above Vegeta's ear. "Make me yours, my Saiyan Prince..." The hand hold in the taller's hair clenched tighter as an accompanying wanton growl rumbled deep in the Royal's chest. Both the acknowledging plea and the pleasure-filled snarl pushed each Saiyan over the threshold of their release.

As Goku's body tensed in the exquisite resolution, a sharp pain jarred him from the waves of euphoria. The startled gasp seemed to blend into the continued deep growl as Vegeta latched his teeth into the already scarred shoulder. A final few intense thrusts were issued, then the sensation of the prince's warmth spilling into his body overcame the alarm of being bitten again. Goku briefly detected the scent of his own blood in the surrounding air as the other's hold on his length tightened, forcing his lust to finally peak. The higher pitched voice cried out his deeply satisfying ecstasy, leaving his own pearly essence to flow down over each of Vegeta's knuckles.

For many long moments, neither Saiyan attempted to move other than the elder withdrawing his teeth from the flesh of his partner. The sound of each other's residual pants accompanied the trembling of exhausted muscles as Vegeta separated back away from Goku. With a low groan of defeat, the quaking body bent over the stream-side boulder began to slip off the smooth surface to slump down, sitting in the grass behind him. He winced loudly at the contact of Earth to his tender backside and allayed the pressure by laying back, peering into the dark sky underneath the bright full moon.

With stealth befitting a warrior, Vegeta moved to kneel over his equally exhausted mate. He leaned down to smooth still panting lips over the other's velvety skin in a slow, sultry kiss. Leaving them both soon breathless, the royal broke the embrace to trail his cheek over his mate's, brushing them together intently as the elder Saiyan's actions were guided by instinct. Suddenly self-conscious over the ingrained act, Vegeta glanced back to Goku's face, a light pink brushing over the bridge of his nose.

The taller quickly closed his own eyes, giving the illusion of not witnessing the prince's embarrassment, but rather enjoying the proclaiming touch. Goku let a soft sigh contently escape from his throat as an unseen smile of relief floated across Vegeta's face. He leaned down and repeated the act once more before threading his fingers into the back of Goku's hair, tugging his head to the opposite direction.

Softly, the tip of the older Saiyan's nose ran slowly up and down along the damp skin of Goku's neck, pausing only to take in the humid scent of his now claimed mate. He worked his way down to the wound still seeping the crimson fluid and lightly brushed his lips over the reddened flesh. A hot, wet tongue slipped between the supple lips to flatten out over the crescent shaped lacerations, sweeping over it in broad strokes to aid in ceasing the blood flow.

A warm shiver of adrenaline shot down Goku's spine to end up pooling low in his belly; the heavy urge to return the bite to his mate clouded his judgment. A desperately soft moan escaped his throat as his own teeth clamped down on his lower lip, his eyes closing in restraint. The unknowing Saiyan couldn't clearly foresee the ramifications should he choose to bite the prince and quickly decided against it. As much as he wanted to, Goku would hate to ruin such a caring and arousing moment between them by incurring the Royal's anger.

Vegeta's lips left his shoulder to trail up to the other's ear, his warm now steady breath jarred another rush to the taller's stomach.

"You're completely mine now..." Goku's eyes opened, his mate's words slowly seeping into his comprehension. "Completely mine...do you understand?" The gentle tone from the arrogant prince was most unexpected, leaving the submissive at ease and alarmed in the same instant.

"Like...dating?" Vegeta let a chuckling smile pull at the side of his mouth at the other's simplistic view of the new level in their relationship.

"It's much more complicated than that, but I suppose you could look at it that way." The irresistible pull to rub his cheek against the other's surfaced again at the upcoming mention of the previous rival for his mate's devotion. "Do you understand what that means for your past mate?" Goku locked his eyes with the other Saiyan's, fully noticing the use of the word 'past'. "No more dalliances with her...now that your my claimed mate, I may not be able to control my instincts should you..." The violent image of an insane Vegeta standing over the horribly broken and lifeless body of his sons' mother assaulted the gentler Saiyan's thoughts.

"I won't...I promise. Especially now that I know how bad it would hurt you." Vegeta had every intention of retorting with a sarcastic -_You can't hurt me_- reply yet the words never left his lips, only a faint smile of appreciation shone through. Goku was about to run his hand through the prince's hair and utter an affectionate phrase, when the elite's body tensed up with a jagged shiver running down his spine. A confusingly painful wince creased his brow for only a minute, then as suddenly as the sensation arose, it retreated completely leaving Vegeta's body to slump down, utterly depleted of energy on to his mate's body.

"Are you alright?" The taller whispered softly into the other's ear, almost afraid of a negative response. It couldn't be anything too serious...he could still feel the Royal's heartbeat through their contact and his steady breath flowing over his naked shoulder. Vegeta inhaled sharply and shook his head in an affirmative answer.

"Yeah...I'm fine. I just didn't expect it to be so strong..."

"What was it?" Vegeta found a remaining store of energy to push himself off of his partner's body and lie next to him in the grass. Goku shifted closer to the smaller body, instantly missing it's warmth but also wanting an explanation.

"Remember when you bit me and the unusual ki-laced headache that you experienced?" The taller man's eyes remained fixed to the prince's, shaking his head for a positive reply. "It's essentially the same thing...my neurons are reworking how I view things and that's where the pain comes from, my brain chemistry is changing as we speak."

"What do you mean, how you view things?"

"Everything that concerns you is changing...deepening. I'll only be attracted to you...only able to 'be' with you...for the rest of my life..." Vegeta's voice trailed off as if realizing the same thought for the first time. Goku let his eyes close, letting the words seep in.

_For the rest of my life..._ That sounded more like marriage than a human courtship. Is that what this could be equated to? Could definitely explain why he was tempted to return the assertive exhibition.

"I...I wanted to do the same...wanted to bite you just now while you were kneeling over me...should I have..." Vegeta's body instantly tensed as the deep tone of his voice abruptly interrupted the question.

"NO." The royal immediately lashed out inwardly at his own lack of forethought. "I mean...not...yet. I'm not sure I'm...prepared...for that...and..." Goku ended the slightly nervous stammering with his hand brushing his mate's cheek, bringing him closer for a silencing kiss. Pulling away after a minute, the taller Saiyan ran his thumb over the other's lips, trying to convey as much reassurance as possible.

"Don't worry about it...it can wait." Vegeta managed a tiny yet guilty smile...he didn't have the heart to tell his companion that it was very unlikely he'd ever be comfortable with playing Kakkarrot's submissive. He'd have to explain why, that he was certain...but perhaps not everything. If he could avoid staining the other's innocence with the knowledge of his past...it would be for the best.

"I hope this is what you wanted...because now you're stuck with me." The sudden irreverent comment thankfully broke the growing awkward silence between them, making Goku laugh. The younger man had seen the far away and lost look in his lover's face, making him regret telling the other of his want to return the bite.

"Yes Vegeta...that's exactly what I wanted. Someone that wants to be with me and not out of some false idea of who I am." The pain of abandonment that Goku felt from his marriage to the Earth woman seeped into each word, pushing the sense of loneliness straight into Vegeta's awareness. He had been lucky...Bulma had never stopped wanting him even after the Cell and Majin fiascoes. Goku on the other hand, had to struggle for even a tiny bit of affection ever since Piccolo took a five year old Gohan to train.

"Oh...I know exactly who you are..." The prince edged closer to the other's face, an evil smirk dancing across his lips. "You, Kakkarrot are a third-class Saiyan...deemed only suitable for either low quality planet purging or palace duty." Not wanting to hear the stinging words anymore, Goku frowned as he turned his face away. Vegeta swiftly grabbed the other's chin, firmly pulling it back into his view. "A third-class...that turned out to be worth so much more than his birth-class..." The elder Saiyan moved to graze his cheek against Goku's, making his amorously intimate ownership painfully obvious. He angled back to brush his lips along the other's set of soft flesh, pausing to whisper against them. "So much more than even I could imagine."

As Goku's fingers woven themselves into Vegeta's hair as the rested his head down onto his mate's chest. The sentiment had a very odd feel to it; as if it was coming from someone other than Vegeta...someone more loving. Deciding not to dwell on the strange change to the prince's demeanor, Goku let his own head lay back into the cool grass and stared up into the deepness of the black void above them.

"Thank you, Vegeta..." The taller's voice was only a fleeting whisper and it received a soft grunt of acknowledgment from the one laying on his chest. His fingers idly sifted through his lover's black threads, each passing moment the motion became slower...lighter...until sleep took both Saiyans into it's comforting velvety folds.

* * *

Hours later, a violent shiver coursed throughout Goku's body, jarring him into a startled consciousness. A gentle yet chilled breeze swept over the stark naked flesh of both Saiyans, drawing out a shudder from the body draped over Goku's chest. He tried sitting up but the cold made the already stressed muscles ache indignantly, not to mention Vegeta's added weight holding him down. Remembrance thankfully clicked into Goku's thoughts, at once realizing why he was without clothing. Glancing down at the ebony spikes, the younger of the two smiled at taking in the sight of his lover's sublime skin; tiny bumps raised along the surface of flesh illuminated by the faint moonlight.

_Home...we need to go home..._ The thought seemed simple enough, yet presented a few problems all it's own. Should he wake Vegeta? Where were their clothes? Did he have enough energy to instantly transport the both of them home...and more importantly, who's home? All the questions whirled around in Goku's head, making the easy task overwhelming.

"Vegeta...can you wake up please?" A groan preceded the opening of royal eyes as a hard tremor shook the smaller frame. "Let's get up and go to Capsule Corp." Still slightly confused from sleep, Vegeta looked around the wilderness area and promptly got to his feet, rubbing his hands over his arms. Goku did the same, catching slight of a forgotten pile of clothing, then moved to stand next to his mate. A light tint filled the prince's cheeks as the younger embraced him familiarly and raising two fingers to his forehead.

Despite being rivals, Vegeta did enjoy traveling this way the few times the situation called for it. It was insanely quick, seemingly easy-if you knew how to accomplish it, and...dazzling. The various landscapes between departure and destination flashed by in a purplish sparkling jumble, almost amusing to try and decipher. And only moments after leaving the site of Son Goku's claiming by the Saiyan Prince, they appeared in Vegeta's solitary bedroom back at Capsule Corp.

"You're really gonna have to teach me that one day." The Earth-Saiyan smiled down at the shivering body held against his chest as a yawn split open his lips.

"We'll see...we'll see..."

* * *

Goku's lungs ushered in the first deep breath of the new day. Something was tickling his nose, so his eyes opened to investigate. Long spikes devoid of any color brushed against his face as the previous night's memories rushed back to him. A pleasant rosy tint filled his cheeks as he gently trailed a few fingers over the fresh wounds on his shoulder. Even with Vegeta's explanation, the Earth-Saiyan wasn't exactly sure what this set of bite marks entailed completely, but judging by his mate's actions it was something deep and serious and loving in a Saiyan kind of way.

Goku chuckled silently as he curled an arm over Vegeta's side, pulling the other Saiyan closer against his body; only Saiyans would find a loving meaning out of an act that resulted in bloodshed. Sleepy sounding moans were his only response as he snuggled around Vegeta's smaller form, those accompanied by the other pulling the blanket up around his shoulders. Goku tipped his head down and pushed his nose into the stiff tresses...God, he'd never get tired of that enticing smell.

"Mmmmm...I'm trying to sleep..." Goku grinned against the back of Vegeta's neck, running a suggestive hand down his partner's side.

"So what's stopping you?" A half-threatening, half-playful growl rumbled out of the Royal's throat. Deciding not to irritate his mate further, the younger laid a quick kiss to the small part of Vegeta's shoulder not covered by blanket and arose from the bed to start his morning routine.

Showering away the evidence of the last night's excursions, Goku dreamily stared at the tiled wall, deep in contemplation. Thoughts solely consisting of the odd direction his life's taken; being so content with the sometimes volatile prince. He never would have imagined that he'd be so at peace, feeling so complete with the only other Saiyan on Earth. The very Saiyan that had merely come here to use the dragonballs for immortality and purge the planet of inhabitants. How differently things would have turned out it Vegeta had succeeded.

Goku mindlessly began washing his chaotic hair, a frown coming to spread over his pleasure inspired happiness. Everything with Vegeta had happened so fast, days really, he didn't have much time to assess the whole situation. A major flaw in his contentment was glaring him in the face. He had gone outside his marriage to find a desperately needed release.

But was that wrong? Chichi had made it extremely clear for a very long time she would never welcome Goku's advances, so wasn't this better? That time on the couch was only a fluke, not likely to be repeated. This was the better option, was it? Better than forcing his wife to bed or going without, he'd found a willing partner, with almost the same problem. Almost.

But it wasn't simply a noncommittal release and it wasn't a nameless partner...that might have been forgivable, perhaps even understandable. No, it wasn't that simple anymore...he was bonded and claimed; mated to Vegeta. The memory of the marriage vows he'd promised decades ago assaulted his tender sense of right and wrong.

_Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, in sorrow and in joy, and be faithful to her, forsaking all others as long as you both shall live? _

Goku turned off the warm spray, gently shaking the moisture from his hair with a heavy sigh. He felt so utterly guilty over the whole situation, but should he? He promised those vows long before he knew of his exotic origins. Did human rules of relationships apply to Saiyans? Bulma and Vegeta certainly didn't think so...their partnership was as unusual as any could get.

Then another guilty stab struck him...not only had he strayed from his wife, but now he had succeeded at completely pulling his oldest friend's husband away from her. On the other hand, Bulma had been taking it well, at least it appeared that way. Was Vegeta feeling just as guilty about this as he was? As Goku finished getting dressed in a simple T-shirt and jeans, he decided that just thinking about this wasn't getting him anywhere. He needed to talk to someone about all this, and the best person for that was still sleeping in the next room.

Walking back into the bedroom, his vision immediately fell upon the other Saiyan. All intelligent thought stopped. To anyone other than bonded mate of Vegeta there would have been nothing out of the ordinary in the room, other than the sleeping body without any clothing. Goku, on the other hand saw something all together different.

The prince had shifted in his sleep to laying on his stomach, one of his legs slightly drawn up to the side. The younger Saiyan's eyes skimmed down Vegeta's body, starting from the peaceful face and down along the smooth muscles of his back. Goku's stomach flopped at seeing that the sheet had also shifted, now resting just below his naked backside.

He uttered an aroused sigh, the combined memories of the all their previous nights together causing the front of his jeans to tighten painfully. Goku let his eyes roam hungrily over the unaware body as conscious thought was crowded out by lustful instincts. Was this what Vegeta went through during their very first time together? This rapidly growing inability to control one's impulses? Vegeta sighed, deep in sleep as he pulled his leg up farther contently, the other Saiyan witnessing the small but sensual movement. The last thing Goku was acutely aware of was a deep carnal groan, and his feet moving quickly towards the bed as he lost the last of his restraint.

It was a strange feeling, like watching yourself in a movie. Watching your body move without having the slightest bit of control over it. Goku dimly noted that he had made it to the bed and was straddling the still stretched out thigh. He watched as his hands smooth over his mate's rear, up along his back then returning to repeat the fluid motion. The younger glanced up to Vegeta's face; seeing a small grin that meant he was enjoying the attention. His prone companion slipped an encouraging moan, albeit still mostly asleep.

Usually, one didn't dream about a recent occurrence, especially sex. No, to have a delicious nighttime fantasy, a person probably hadn't indulged in the act for quite a while. Needless to say, the royal Saiyan was pleasantly surprised to be having such a vivid dream, even if it was slightly disturbing to be the submissive one this time. But...was it a problem that needed to be addressed right this second? Of course not. Besides, it was just a dream and Vegeta admitted to himself it felt good to not be the one in control. To toy with the idea of letting Kakkarrot do as he pleased to sate his bond instincts...within the safety of the dream of course.

Another soft moan tumbled out of the passive throat as a deeper, more urgent one came from his lover. Then came a sound that made his eyes open, blinking in a blinded confusion; the very real sound of a zipper being pulled open along it's tracks.

* * *

A/N ~ Uh oh...poor Vegeta's in for it now...or is he? Remember, reviews help me write faster! Come on people! Positive reenforcement, right? LOL


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Goku's hands trembled while he kneaded the hard muscles lying under the satiny skin. In the corner of his mind at still harbored rational thought, he couldn't believe that Vegeta hadn't threaten to beat him for treating him like a tamed bed partner. But, perhaps he would understand...it's not as if he could stop himself.

In fact, Vegeta seemed to be fostering Goku's actions; grinning at his motions and simply by laying there...so docile...inviting...seemingly obedient. Offering himself there on the bed they shared, laying there just for the taking. Then his prince spurred on his own fate by softly moaning at the continued touch of his hands, releasing a flood of adrenaline into Goku's already ignited blood.

The third-class groan heavily, the utterance having no effect to calm his licentious need. His fingers began frantically fumbling with the zipper on his jeans, desperate to finally uncage the aching hardness within. Goku leaned over, yanking his shirt off with one hand, then burying his nose deep into Vegeta's hair and inhaling his scent. Slowly he traveled backwards, pausing to exude the warm breath against the other's ear, then to rub blushing inflamed cheeks against the skin between his shoulder blades. Having had no negative response from the one beneath him, Goku's hips instinctively gave short little movements, precursors to the inevitable deeper thrusts.

From the very second he heard the unzipping of Goku's pants, Vegeta could only lay completely still, engulfed in both shock and alarm. What had he woken up too? And just what the hell had he done to set alight to the other Saiyan's lust? Surely he wasn't planning on... But very quickly, all doubts melted away as he felt Goku mark his shoulder with his cheeks and the heavy hardness gliding across valley of his rear. A mounting fear bit at Vegeta's stomach as he felt the other's fingers wrap around the unsolicited length, stroking and angling down to begin pressing into his mate. The increasing pressure on his backside was the prince's final chance to stop the other's advances.

"No! Kakkarrot-DON'T!!" With a split second reaction, Vegeta's arms swiftly slipped under his chest and pushed his body up out of Goku's immediate reach. Vegeta's head followed the motion, only to rear back and unexpectedly smash into Goku's nose.

"Aahh! What the fuck?!" As the still naked Saiyan felt the weight of his partner's body fall backwards off of his, he turned with a slight wince to regard the injured. Goku's eyes were wide with diminishing anger and utter surprise. Both of his hands were cupping the middle of his face, a vivid redness leaking between his fingers. Vegeta frowned apologetically.

"Come up here and lay down...let me see your face." Goku began to do as he was told, still very confused over what had he done to make his mate crush his nose. The other quickly donned a pair of gym shorts, then retrieved a damp towel and returned to lay back down beside the bleeding mess that was Goku's face. Looking like a wounded child, Goku shied away from his companion as he approached with the cool terry cloth.

"Let me see it you little coward." Vegeta sneered with a non-mocking tone. The third-class grudgingly dropped his hands to reveal the smeared bloody contusion across the dolor face. Inch by inch, Vegeta gently wiped away the blood, doing nothing to brighten Goku's mood.

"Why'd you hit me?" The prince looked back into the depressed eyes, his own blinking through the implied blame.

"You don't remember?"

"I remember leaving you to sleep and take a shower...then sitting behind you with a broken nose."

"Oh..." Vegeta sighed, folding the cloth to find a clean section. "You must have let your instincts take control...you tried to forcibly take me." Goku's expression turned to one of panicked regret and fear. Thinking back to the agonizing pain when Vegeta had first taken him, well, he was luck to have only suffered a broken nose.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't...didn't hurt you, did I?" Vegeta smirked, looking between Goku's eyes and the clean, yet darkly bruised appendage.

"Of course not. It's not like I'm just about to let you claim me." Being taken back by the statement, the injured failed to notice his mate's fingers hovering on the sides of his nose. With the lightening fast reflexes he possessed, Vegeta firmly pressed his fingertips into each side, roughly jerking his nose to reset the cartilage. Goku howled in torment, his hands jumped up to cover his face once again. Growling at the incomplete task, the shorter man moved to sit straddling the whimpering Saiyan's lap.

"Oh calm the fuck down! Remove your hands and let me finish. I am not going to want you in my bed if your nose looks like that idiot Yamcha's." Goku forced his hands down to rest on Vegeta's knees as the royal gave his nose another jerk. Another couple of whimpers were stifled in his throat until the man sitting on his lap shot him a threatening look, then recovered Goku's face with the blood stained towel.

"Shit...you act like you've never had your nose broken before...hold this here...it'll start bleeding again now that it's set."

"Well, I haven't..."

"What?"

"I've never broken my nose before. Especially not in the bedroom. Heh, come to think of it, my nose was probably the only thing I haven't broken!"

"I seem to recall being responsible for every bone in your body being broken all at once." A sly grin tinged with a haughty arrogance plastered itself to Vegeta's face.

"And look where you ended up." To accentuate the idea, Goku slid his hands up the Royal's thighs to rest on his hips. "Good thing I won that battle, right?" The pretentious smile was rapidly replaced by annoyance.

"**YOU** didn't win that fight between you and I...I did. Remember? I squished your legs under my boot, then crushed what remained of you in my hands. If that little bastard hadn't cut off my tail..." The younger slid one hand up along the lithe body sitting on his, pulling it closer for a gentle kiss.

"Thanks for fixing my nose...even if it was your fault." Vegeta snorted, partly accepting the blame for the injury.

"Next time, don't try to take what you haven't earned." There was no malice behind his voice, only a calm warning from one lover to another. Vegeta began to slide backwards off Goku's lap until strong hands rested on the back of his hips, keeping him in place.

"Wait...What do you mean by that? Not earning it?" The prince's face turned to express his irritated disbelief; hadn't he already explained all of this?

"Exactly how it sounds, you haven't earned the privilege to claim me. You can't think it would be as easy as that? Just rub my back a little and I'd roll over to be your submissive? I think not. If it were that easy, I'd have been someone else's claimed mate by now."

"But...I didn't grow up around other Saiyans like you. I didn't have some poor slave forced into teaching _me_ these things. How can you expect me to know what to do?" Goku pouted furiously without having the desired effect over Vegeta's rational.

"I acted on instinct, not past knowledge. Perhaps you should learn to do the same." With that said, prince began to forcefully remove himself from his companion's lap, pausing to brush his fingertips along the healed bite mark. It was obvious to the younger Saiyan that the other was mulling over some internal conflict. His dark eyes shifted between Goku's and the scar he had given him. "Or maybe, it's better that you don't." The one sitting beneath the other man knitted his eyebrows, trying to understand as Vegeta spoke again.

"I don't think this planet is prepared to see you with my personality." Before Goku could ask for any sort of clarification, the royal hopped off him completely and strode into the bathroom for a shower. He turned to close the door and flashed his partner a meaningful look.

_This conversation is finished._

After latching the door, Vegeta leaned against the sink counter, listening for sounds that Goku had left. The rustling of sheets from the other room accompanied the troubled sigh out of the prince. He hadn't meant to shutdown Kakkarrot's intentions so briskly, but he couldn't simply hand himself over to him, bonded or not. He was the prince. Had they still lived on Vegetasei, Kakkarrot never would have had the opportunity to become his bonded mate; he should count himself lucky that all he had to overcome was ritual. It had become quite apparent to Vegeta that Goku hadn't remembered the specific actions of their first time together. Not that he could fault the younger man for that...What did he expect? Goku to be taking notes while his sparring partner satisfied his instincts?

Still to Vegeta's credit, he had tried to clue in his mate to what it would take to lay claim to the sovereign. But he hadn't really been as forth coming as he could have been, in truth he was still feeling uneasy about the very idea of submitting to Kakkarrot. It would take a long while for him to accept that idea. Besides, if he did tell his mate every step to take, it would seem as if he were eager to belong to the third-class. He be his mated property, owned by his one time enemy. Even Frieza never truly owned Vegeta, perhaps his strength and talents...but never his spirit, his very essence. The Saiyan groaned in frustration, shaking his head decisively. No. If Kakkarrot wanted to try and complete the bond, well...he'd just have to figure it out on his own.

Vegeta showered and dressed quickly, stepping out of the room to go find his sparring partner. Maybe he was in the mood to go beat each other to bloody pulps...that should help him forget about this claiming mess. Opening the door he was met with the sight of a black tuff of hair obscured by a blanket pulled over the top.

"Kakkarrot?"

"Hmmm...?"

"Why are you still in bed? I thought you'd have gone for breakfast already."

"I'm not hungry." Vegeta walked over and pulled back the covers to reveal a hurt expression on his lover's face.

"You? Not hungry? Impossible...you're hungry even when you're asleep." Goku turned over to face away from the prince. "Come on, get up and let's go spar."

"No thanks, I'm not in the mood." The older warrior's visage shifted into shock...a pure-blooded Saiyan NOT wanting to fight? Something definitely was wrong for Kakkarrot to pass up his one and only hobby. Vegeta quietly groaned at his own stupidity. He had wounded the other emotionally and he no idea how to fix the situation...other than giving himself over, that is.

"Kakkarrot...look, I..." Rather than listening, Goku threw back the covers, practically jumping out of bed and bound toward the door.

"I've got...things to do. I'll see ya later." Before he could protest, Goku left the room, leaving Vegeta alone and feeling very much like the royal fuck-up he had been.

_No...he won't see me weak... _ Goku hurriedly slammed the door behind him, hoping his partner wouldn't be inclined to follow. Pressing two fingers to his head, he suddenly disappeared from the Capsule Corp. grounds and reappeared in a woody area outside the city.

Breathing in the crisp air, he let it back out with a depressed sigh. Now he could think and with nothing but the sounds of nature to comfort him, the Saiyan sat down and began sorting through the stickiness of his thoughts. While the younger man could tell that Vegeta hadn't meant to stab into his emotions, his words had done just that. Couldn't he see how bad the very idea hurt him? To belong willingly to your mate - mind, body and heart...but not likewise. _Like I'm his property...his whore...to be used however and whenever he wants._

Goku quickly dismissed the negative idea; he knew that's not how Vegeta saw him. He had seen the older man's attitude towards him chance so drastically over the years, even more so during the last few months. Vegeta cared for him, that he was sure of. But why then, was the idea of completing the claim so unfathomable for the prince? Was he repulsed by the idea of his newest lover being a male like him? No, that couldn't be it. A tiny smile pulled at Goku's lips as the memories of Vegeta worshiping the chiseled warrior's body; kissing, stroking, biting, caressing every hardened curve he could find.

Then what was the problem? Was he still clinging to the "I'm royalty and your a low-class" ideology? Could Vegeta be afraid of the possible pain? Why couldn't Vegeta realize that he'd be as gentle and caring as he needed? All Goku's thoughts tumbled through his head like a massive tornado. He let a weary chuckle arise from his throat as he suddenly began wishing for an 'owner's manual'. "How to Nurture and Care for your Saiyan" or "The Idiot's Guide to Claiming a Saiyan Prince" would all be helpful books right about now. Sadly, he doubted they ever existed.

Goku laid back into the tall grass and watched the wispy clouds floating by high above. What did Vegeta expect? How in the world was he supposed to do as he said when it was all a contradiction? His eyebrows furrowed in agitation at remembering Vegeta's paradox of words.

"_I acted on instinct, not past knowledge. Perhaps you should learn to do the same."_

Even the simpler mind of Goku caught on quickly...instincts can't be learned. They were inherited from the numerous generations of Saiyans that had lived and died before him; the right to such knowledge was earned simply by surviving infancy. He knew he was missing something...something blatantly glaring him in the face. But as hard as Goku tried to enclose his thoughts around the inclinations of an extinct race, his efforts were fruitless.

In all truth, the Earth-raised Saiyan known by Kakkarrot only to his prince and lover, knew nearly nothing of his ancestry. Vegeta had never been forthcoming about their race; it seemed the last full blooded royal tried to forget about his lost kingdom and the promise of greatness it held. And if the last Saiyan wouldn't share his insight, who else would he turn to?

_Geez, the only things I really learned about Saiyans was before Vegeta even arrived on Earth...when I trained with...Kaio...sama..._

Goku bolted upright from laying in the grass. There was the answer. His first turn at afterlife training on the small green planet provided the younger Saiyan with the foresight of what he was to be up against...Vegeta and Nappa. Kaio-sama obviously served as God to Vegetasei's guardian as well as Earth, which explains his knowledge of the battle-hungry warrior race. Perhaps if the former student was to pay a visit to his master... Before Goku could finish the thought, he was already on his feet, searching for the deity's ki signature.

* * *

Kaio-sama walked out of Dai Kaio-sama's palace style home carrying his morning meal. While it was true that dead people didn't usually eat, he picked up the habit of routinely eating from Goku while he was dead after the Cell games. After handing a banana to Bubbles, the God of Gods sat down and began enjoying his food. Following the second bite, Kaio-sama felt the prickle of an approaching ki. Goku.

A split second later, Goku's body caught up with his ki signature, appearing before a cringing former master.

"Uhmm...Kaio-sama? What's wrong?" The blue-skinned God cautiously opened one eye, looking around seemingly searching for something.

"Who is it this time, Goku?" The past student only gave a raised eyebrow as his answer. "The last time you arrived unannounced, you brought a self-imploding android that destroyed my home and killed me..." Goku chuckled at the other's reasoning.

"It's just me this time, I promise." Shoulders relaxed as the deity exhaled a calming breath. "Still sore about that, are you?"

"No, just I don't know how I'd explain that to Dai Kaio-sama if you blew up his home too." Goku laughed out loud as his hand threaded into the hair against his neck. "Regardless, it's still good to see you again. How have you been?" The Saiyan smiled nervously at the loaded question.

"Okay...I guess. Have you been watching the events on Earth at all this past year?"

"No, sorry I haven't. Being this far away from my quadrant of the universe makes it very difficult to observe. Has something bad happened?"

"No, not bad...just well...I...I've fallen in love with Vegeta." The sound of utensils falling to the table was the only thing audible for many seconds. Kaio blinked in shock as he struggled to regain composure more befitting his status.

"What could have happened between you two that would foster that emotion? I know Saiyans love to fight but..." Goku chuckled again and quickly proceeded to tell his former teacher of the events leading up to his current predicament. Vegeta's illness, the transfusion, the bond, confessing his love to Vegeta, their relationship and Goku's want to complete the claim part of the bond on the prince. At the end of the sordid tale, the Saiyan fully caught the astonished expression on the other's face. Feeling suddenly embarrassed, Goku dropped his head to hide his tinted cheeks.

"You think it's wrong that I'm with Vegeta, don't you...?" Kaio quickly snapped out of his surprise and began shaking his head.

"No-no, it's not that. I'm just shocked that Vegeta could allow himself to be with you after proclaiming to despise you for so many years. I guess there really is a thin line between love and hate." Goku lifted his head to meet the other's face with a relieved smile. "So what about this brings you to me?"

"I want to have him belong to me as much as I belong to him, but he won't let me. He says there are steps that need to be taken, yet Vegeta won't tell me what they are. He says I need to act on my instincts but that's what I was doing when he stopped me! Then he double-backs and warns that maybe it would be better for the Earth if I didn't claim him." Goku sighed heavily as the other listened intently. "I have to wonder if this is just another power struggle with him and he's confusing me on purpose." Kaio remained thoughtfully silent for a moment, thinking of how to help the amnesia-ridden Saiyan.

"I don't believe Vegeta is trying to confuse you...my knowledge of the details of Saiyan mating and ritual is a bit sketchy actually. But I think you need to see things from his viewpoint...you need to remember how he grew up. His early childhood up through becoming an adult was spent under Frieza's rule. I'm sure that Vegeta quickly learned that those with a dominating strength, like Frieza, are the ones that will hurt you. That's where his drive to be stronger than you came from." Kaio sat back in his chair while he let everything sink into the other's understanding.

"Vegeta can't be putting me on the same level as Frieza, is he? Does he really think I'll hurt him?"

"It's all subconscious, Goku. His defense mechanisms recognize that you are quite a bit stronger than him, therefore are in a position to hurt and subjugate him. But since he didn't beat you to a bloody mess after you tried to claim him, leads me to think that he does want it, but he just can't hand it to you on a silver platter." A small encouraged smile cracked the hopeless expression on Goku's face.

"You think so?" The pale cyan friend nodded confidently, earning a deeper grin.

* * *

A/N~ Hmm...I think Kaio-sama knows more about Vegeta and Saiyan ritual than he's letting on...but will he help Goku? What consequences could claiming Vegeta have?

Until next time...Happy Reading! Remember to leave me a review!


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Vegeta had searched everywhere. The towns and villages nearby. Their usual sparring area. Their bedroom and the entire Capsule Corp grounds. The stream the ran through the bamboo forest surrounding the other's home. Kakkarrot was no where to be found. It had been two days on Earth since Vegeta accidentally broke his partner's nose and now he couldn't even pick up a trace of his partner's ki signature, making the older extremely worried. As the prince seated himself at the stream's pebbled edge, the weight of the situation pressed down on his increasing apprehensive guilt.

_He's gone. I drove Kakkarrot away with my stupid childish pride. His request wasn't unreasonable...why couldn't I just give him what he wanted? Why did I dangle it in front of him like some unreachable prize? _

The Saiyan rested his forearms on bent knees, letting the muscles in his neck relax and his head hang down.

_What have I done? Why did I have to fucking go and ruin what we had? Will he come back? Will he be resentful? If he'd just come back to me...I'd do it. I'd..._

Vegeta shook his head to clear it of the treacherous thoughts. Damn it, anyone else would have had to tear their way through hoards of other hopeful Saiyans to even earn the privilege of claiming the crowned prince, and Kakkarrot is no different.

_He is Saiyan and he has to play by Saiyan rules. If he bothers to come back, that is._

_

* * *

_"If Vegeta wants me to claim him, then why is he being so cryptic?"

"Like?"

"Well, after he told me I needed to learn to act on instinct, he trailed his fingers over my scar and said that it was probably for the best if I didn't because the Earth isn't ready for me to act like him...whatever that all meant." Kaio's eyebrows raised at the revelation, sitting forward in his chair.

"Scar? Can I see it?" Goku pulled his shirt collar to the side, revealing the crescent shaped blemishes on his shoulder as a blush spread over his cheeks.

"He bit me when...the first time he...then again later..."

"All of this would have made sense to you if Vegeta had just explained that...I suppose he didn't tell you why he bit you twice?" Goku simply shook his head. "Well, he's right. I'm not sure Earth could handle it's savior with Vegeta's personality." As his patience began to dwindle fast, the former student sighed heavily with irritation, urging the other to explain.

"Okay, from what I do remember about Saiyan mating is that once a bond is established between two Saiyans, the next step is claiming, which is essentially just another bite over the first one." Seeing the younger was already slightly confused, Kaio explained further. "Think of the bond being like dating on Earth, and the claiming like marriage. The claiming was done by the male of the relationship, sort of like a wedding ring, I suppose. Since Saiyan females were scarce, a male had to show that his particular female was taken, which is the reason for the bite scars. It's a lasting impression that literally meant 'Hands off, this one's been claimed'." Goku pulled a frown across his face.

"How awfully barbaric. No wonder Vegeta thinks of me his property."

"Maybe in a sense he thinks that way, but it's not as demeaning as you're taking it. To Saiyans, it was seen as a status symbol to be claimed...especially if it was with any member to the Royal family. Most civilizations started off 'owning' the females of their species, Humans and Saiyans were no different. But as they evolved over time, the females began to be seen as equals or near to it. Before they were wiped out, female Saiyans had begun to return the claiming ritual and adapting it to their wants, making it a mutual action."

"But I'm not a woman..."

"Of course, but seeing as you and Vegeta are both male, it's understandable for the both of you to be seeking a claim with your partner. It's simply instinct, you want to protect your mate." Goku sighed heavily.

"This is all very interesting Kaio-sama, but how does any of this help me claim Vegeta?"

"It's all important! Since no one alive knows the exact steps in a Saiyan claiming ritual, other than the one your trying to claim, I'm trying to help you formulate a plan." A look of frustration quickly disappeared from the peach-colored face and was replaced by a blush of apology. "You're going to have to get Vegeta to teach you the steps, and the best way to do that is to use his personality against him." Goku winced at the seemingly impossible task; Vegeta was too clever to fall for mental games. Before his former underling protested, Kaio moved on quickly.

"Describe Vegeta in a few single words." The spiky-haired man thought for a moment, then shared his favorite traits that his mate possessed.

"Strength...perseverance...regal...confident."

"Alright, good. Now wouldn't you say that all those qualities are ones that he aspires to attain as well? And under the same logic, wouldn't he want a mate with all those qualities?" Goku nodded in agreement, starting to understand the vast intricacies of what it meant to be Saiyan.

"So...is that why he said it'd be better if I didn't try to claim him? Because I have to act like him?"

"Not quite. Tell me, after he bit you the second time, did Vegeta become softer?" Goku's eyes widened as his jaw dropped in embarrassed surprise at the misinterpreted question.

"Kaio-sama! I can't...that...that's personal!" The blue-skinned deity rolled his eyes behind his ever-present glasses, a faint tint of his own peaking out from under the rims.

"I didn't mean physically softer, Goku! I meant emotionally! Did he become more open and more affectionate with you?! Was he less conceited and irritable?" The Saiyan chuckled at the misunderstanding.

"Was he nicer to me? Yeah, you could say that. But what does that have to do with..."

"It was because he claimed you." Kaio-sama grinned from behind the dark shades. "When a male Saiyan physically claims his mate, it becomes a deeper mental bond as well. To remain compatible with the new mate after...um...intimacy, the male takes desirable bits of the other's personality and combines it with his own. It's all quite involuntary but was widely known about in Saiyan culture. That's why Vegeta isn't helping you figure out how to claim him...I'd bet he's very nervous of how you'd turn out with some of his personality." Goku sat silently with his arms folded over his chest, idly brushing his fingers over his bicep.

"I guess it's a valid point...two Super Saiyans with arrogant attitudes could be worrisome. I wonder if I can I control it?"

"I'd suppose as much as you can control your current personality." The taller of the two sat quietly for a few minutes, his mind racing over the possibilities.

"So all I really need to do is project the right personality traits while making him remember that he trusts me...." A hopefully timid smile brushed at the edges of Goku's lips. "Why do I get the feeling this will be easier said than done?" Kaio smiled encouragingly.

"I don't think it's supposed to be easy, Goku. If it were, Vegeta would have been claimed by someone else a long time ago."

* * *

After hours of struggling with insomnia, the exhausted and lonely prince's eyes finally began to close restfully. It was the end of the third day without Kakkarrot and Vegeta had started to painfully accept his empty presence. The bed was so cold without him...it wasn't like the few times when Goku had stayed at his mountain home. At least then the separation was tolerable as the taller Saiyan still seemed to be there. Vegeta could always smell him in their sheets, hear his voice in his head, feel the feather-light touches on his skin...but not now.

Now he was gone. He was almost sure that he'd never get to slide his hands over the firm body that had been his mate. He hated how badly he already longed for the other Saiyan, how badly he as a prince needed him. But like all other promising and happy snippets in his bastardized version of a life...this sustaining solace had to end as painfully as it could. Bulma had been a stroke of pure, unearned luck for that bit of happiness to have lasted so long, but it had ended too.

Through the haziness of impending sleep, the thought of going to Bulma's room to sleep with her...just sleep...held a comforting edge to it. If anyone could, it would be her to calm the self-doubting torment that edged her past lover's mind so frequently. She was familiar with what it took to allay the nightmares of his hellish existence under Frieza...she was the only one that knew it all. All of the horrific abuse he suffered throughout his teen-aged years under the encouragement of Frieza. She knew...and she continued to love him anyway.

As the self-despising thoughts began to fade into the depths of sleep, a sound jerked him out of the resting state. It had been so loud in the noise devoid room, the sound of the door handle clicking open. The instant before his eyes confirmed the identity, the well-known ki gave it away...Kakkarrot.

Vegeta bolted up to a sitting position in his bed, catching the other's gaze with the surprised relief splashed over the Royal's. The sudden movement in the darken room also caught the younger unexpectedly.

"I'm sorry...Did I wake you?" Even at the whispered question, the prince could do little more than breath and stare at the other Saiyan. After long seconds of silence, Vegeta's not-so-charming personality came back full force.

"Where the fuck have you been, Kakkarrot?!" Goku's back straightened at the harsh words with the panicked undertone.

"I told you I had things to do..."

"Things to do!?! You've been gone for three God damned days!!" A smiling wince crinkled over the bridge of Goku's nose.

"Oh, sorry...did ya miss me?" The playful tone in the third-classes voice enraged Vegeta, his level of fury quite evident from the thickening of the air around them.

"Fuck you Kakkarrot. Once again your actions hold no consideration for how they will be perceived by others." Goku was struck speechless at the painful words, full of hurt from the one speaking as well. "Leave me in peace." Vegeta roughly gripped the kicked off blanket, jerked them up around his shoulders and turned to face away from Goku.

"Vegeta...I didn't...I meant to..." A menacing growl erupted from the furious prince seconds before a louder rant followed.

"I said get the fuck out of my sight!!" Goku jolted at the abruptly angry words. He turned with a sense of defeat soaking down into his heart and began to walk out when he remembered the insightful advise of his former master.

_No...I need to stand my ground...I need to portray strength...perseverance...confidence..._

"I'm not going anywhere. You need to listen to me as much as I listen to you." The unusually assertive statement forced Vegeta's head to turn slightly back in the direction of his mate. "I really didn't mean to make you worry about me. I'm sorry I was away for so long...I'd forgotten how fast time speeds by on the other side." That caught Vegeta's attention as his body angle back to facing his mate.

"Other...side? What are you talking...do you mean the afterlife?"

"I went to see Kaio-sama for some advise."

"Advise? About what?"

Goku smoothly ignored the question and crawled up from the end of the bed towards his mate's body, emanating a powerfully lustful assertiveness with each inch he gained. Vegeta cocked an inquisitive eyebrow as he instantly noticed the change in his mate's demeanor; he had thought the subject of dominance had been settled when he told his mate no. Breaking his nose and making him bleed was simply a perk, yet it should have cemented the idea into Goku's head. Apparently, the fact that Vegeta didn't want to relinquish his earned command over their relationship needed to be reiterated.

"I've been thinking about what you said the other day...about me not knowing what to do to properly claim you. You're right. I have no idea what it would take to earn the privilege to make the prince of our race my claimed mate." Vegeta's reply was started with a smugly righteous grin.

"I'm glad you finally realize your place in our..." Goku broke the self-serving speech with an impatiently forceful kiss pressed against Vegeta's lips. After a moment of relishing the heat rising within themselves, the younger strayed over to suck enticingly on the other's ear, pausing to whisper into it.

"Teach me." Vegeta pulled back slightly, trying to capture his partner's eyes and decipher the word's meanings.

"What?" Goku trailed down his neck, biting and sucking the hard ridges of muscle along his chest and stomach.

"I want to be truthful when I call you MY prince..." The Saiyan lying under the tantalizing caresses was suddenly speechless as Goku swiftly worked his way back up the taut body. Swiftly capturing his lips, the taller man massaged them with his own until Vegeta elicited a wanting moan. Goku pulled back slightly, only to slide his cheek against the other's, whispering in the sensitive ear.

"...But I need your guidance...I crave you...I hunger for all of you...body and mind." He slid a warm hand down the firm muscles of his lover, accentuating each phrase by a firm stroke against the Royal's covered length. Uneasy but lust filled onyx eyes looked up to the yearning set. Vegeta fully expected to find a mocking dominance to the other's expression, yet nothing of the sort was discerned. Wanton acceptance, hesitation and unrestrained passion was all the emotions that Vegeta could witness.

"Please Vegeta...accept me...teach me..." With this set of pleading, the younger man slipped a warm hand underneath the waist band of the prince's boxers. An unhindered gasp tore it's way from Vegeta's throat as Goku once again stroked the hardness to punctuate his spoken desires. "I want you to belong to me as much as I belong to you. I need to watch you writhing in pleasure under my touch."

Vegeta's head felt mottled and cloudy with want. The irony wasn't lost on his hazy mind; the strongest being in the universe was begging for him to accept and welcome the impending claim. Not only did Kakkarrot's begging give the royal a haughty sense of being coveted, but also a twisted feel of control. Even if he was about to submit to his formerly hated enemy.

He dimly realized that not only could he live with these conditions in the morning after, he wanted it. The blood bond definitely was making it easier for Vegeta to give in as each second of continued contact drove his level of craving higher. To help hasten his partner's decision, Goku brushed his lips over the other's earlobe, whispering the final supplication.

"Let me have MY prince..." The younger swiftly pressed his lips to the Royal's, swallowing the moan previously held back. He could submit...he wanted to...he will. Vegeta pulled out of the searing kiss to glance up at his mate. The returned expression sent a surprising new jolt of desire into the pit of his stomach; Kakkarrot was starring him down, prepared to restrain his prey if necessary.

_He thinks I pulled back to reject him._ Without having tangible knowledge of Saiyan ritual, the Earth-raised Saiyan had already begun to take the right steps towards his goal. To press his perceived control over his mate, Goku moved back to crush a heated kiss on the lips that had begun to speak.

"You have to..." Immediately seeing his mistake, the taller pulled back again, running his tongue across Vegeta's lips, urging him to continue.

"Go ahead...I'm listening." The sovereign swallowed nervously. He wasn't entirely sure he was ready for such a paradox to his supreme pride, yet his eagerness to witness Kakkarrot's commanding display was too great to ignore.

"You have to...make sure I'm receptive." Vegeta whispered between raspy pants. The pure lust that had been dumped into his veins was really making thought difficult. All he could think of was how bad he wanted those lips pressed against his. Goku grinned slyly, his cheek purposely brushing over the other's.

"Mmm...I think we're both already 'receptive' to moving things along." To prove he completed the first step, the newly dominant Saiyan gripped Vegeta's hardness and pumped it for a few seconds then withdrew, eliciting another heady sigh. "What next?" A hot tongue ran up along the Royal's neck, only to end up sucking on an earlobe.

"Per...permission. You have...to ask...permission." A confident Goku chuckled softly.

"As if I don't already have it." Brutally slow, the younger man bit, kissed and sucked at the slickened skin down along Vegeta's chest and stomach. Smoothing his hands farther down, Goku's fingers edged their way under the waistband again, only this time sliding the cloth down over firm thighs.

Vegeta's pulse rate was going to cause an embolism, that he was certain. This wasn't like the naïve and passive Kakkarrot he had known for so many years. This look-a-like was so confident...so lustily dominant...so very Saiyan. The prince was quickly jarred from his fleeting thoughts as a warm wetness ran up the underside of his length, ripping another cry out of him. Vegeta's head jerked up to stare questioningly at his partner; who had been watching the expression on the face below him.

"Hmm...you taste just as good as I remember..." Before the shorter man could utter any sort of coherent reply, Goku's tongue again ambled up the same path as before, but as he reached the tip, the taller Saiyan tilted his head down to slide the entire throbbing member into his mouth. Vegeta's head slammed back into the pillow as his whole body went rigid. A strained groan was all the encouragement Goku needed as he pulled back slightly and began smoothing his tongue around the hot silky flesh.

The prince's hips tried to push himself farther into that delicious wet heat, until Goku placed his hands on them to keep Vegeta still. He wanted to have the other's trust, make the royal realize that handing control over to his mate was a very good thing. After several teasing minutes of only lavishing the tip, the experimentally dominant Saiyan once again encased every inch of the prince's thickness into his awaiting mouth He loosened up his restricting hold on the lower half of Vegeta's body, letting the natural rhythm of his hips dictate his depth and speed. Fingers twisted into both sides of Goku's hair, silently begging for more while the more audible moans kept the third-class at a quickening pace. The one seeking permission wrapped a hand around the slick base and stroked along with the sliding of his mouth. A deeper, more breathy sigh rewarded Goku's increased efforts.

"Kakkarrot...stop..." Goku couldn't prevent the grin from spreading over his eager lips as he tightened his grip and accelerated his tempo. The hands buried in his black messy spikes tried to pull him away and stop the intensely blissful sensation, but Goku would have none of it.

"Stop...Kakkarrot...I'm...I..." Vegeta never finished his warning as his lover successfully threw him over the edge of his strained control. Fists tightened painfully in Goku's hair, accompanied by the heavy gasp of climax. The younger tilted his head back to witness his mate in the clutches physical rapture, succeeding in furthering his own desire to claim his prince.

Goku moved to lay beside the other, still panting from the fervency of his release. After several long minutes of trying to catch his breath, Vegeta opened an eye to glance at his mate, who was grinning widely...insanely pleased with himself.

"You didn't have to take it that far..." Goku chuckled quietly as he trailed his fingers lightly over the compact muscles of the royal's chest.

"I thought I should learn to finish what I've started..." He shifted his body to lay enticingly closer against Vegeta's. "...or should I say who I've started, and believe me...I'm nowhere close to being finished with you." Goku angled up to capture the other's lips with his own, slowly moving to kneel over this lover. Vegeta kissed back with stunning eagerness as a faint pinkness colored his cheeks; the fading taste of himself still lingering on Goku's tongue. The taller once again broke the caress to slide his cheek firmly over Vegeta's. "Well?" The deep sultry timbre in the third-class's voice stoked up his already quenched lust.

"Hmm?"

"Do I get my request returned?" Vegeta's eyes widened at the realization...of what Kakkarrot was asking him to do. A cold dread seated itself into the sovereign's stomach, fully knowing it would all end here if he decided not to give permission.

* * *

A/N ~ Hmm...can Vegeta give Goku permission to continue? We'll see! Until next time...leave a review please!


	16. Chapter 16

A/N ~ Finally right? I'm so sorry it took SO long to get this chapter out! Jeesh, this was the most difficult one I've ever written. In thanks for not sending me nasty 'HURRY UP!' or hate mail messages, this is an extra long chapter...ENJOY! ~Ooh, also there's an art page that goes along with this chapter...I'll post the link on my profile as soon as the artist puts it up on DA or Y!Gallery.

* * *

**Chapter 16**

Vegeta swallowed in a clear display of indecisiveness as air suddenly refused to enter his lungs. Here was the last moments of clarity...could he really give the other Saiyan permission to claim him? A firm lump formed in his throat as his mind began to rationalize denying his mate. Kakkarrot would understand...if given an explanation of his traumatic adolescent years...he'd understand, right?

Even in the dim light of the room, Goku could see the wavering uncertainty reflecting in the prince's expression. Fearful that he was losing the persuasive edge he had gained over his intended, Goku leaned down to lightly touch his lips to the other's, moving over them temptingly.

"Vegeta..." The mere sound of his name being spoken so breathlessly sent a nervous shiver racing down the prince's spine. He could feel the tremors from the body above him, struggling to remain in control of his actions. Struggling against the bond he shared with the older Saiyan. Guilt ate bitterly at Vegeta's stomach...After all he'd put the third-class through, he couldn't repay him? Just how much of a pathetic mate did he plan on being? A warm tongue slid along Vegeta's bottom lip as more words of beguilement were spoken.

"Vegeta...I promise I won't hurt you...I swear...I won't lose control like that time you broke my nose...You don't need to be afraid of me..." Black eyebrows creased in agitation. Afraid? Is that how he was portraying himself? A quick review of the last few minutes confirmed the true fear of the Saiyan prince...he was indeed acting as if he was afraid of Kakkarrot's strength.

"Alright." A firm pressure to Goku's shoulder made him angle to the side, laying back on the bed. Before any further desertion of his commitment, Vegeta shifted down until he was eye level with his lover's waist. Fully understanding the trepidation that the other felt when asked to perform the same act, the smaller of the two Saiyans drew in a deep breath to harden his resolve and dug his fingers beneath the fabric.

For the life of him, Goku couldn't get his stomach to calm itself from the anxious shivers. He watched every movement of his partner for signs that he might flee, but as he received none, the younger allowed himself to relax a bit. Perhaps Vegeta needed to regain an amount of perceived control before he could be at ease with Goku eventually claiming him. A knowing smile crept over his lips as he felt the other's fingers removing the fabric confines of his clothing. Vegeta needed to feel that he chose to be claimed...not being so weak and helpless to having it forced upon him.

Goku bit his lip in anticipation while struggling to let his mate take this at his own pace. He could feel the close proximity as Vegeta's warm breath feathered hesitantly over the hardened flesh. Waiting was driving him mad and as his hand wandered up to clutch at his own hair for misguided relief, Goku's pleading lips softly whispered a single word, repeating it uncontrollably. _Please_.

In the next moment, the tortured Saiyan's agony was allayed as Vegeta closed his eyes and grazed his tongue up the entire length, moving slowly upwards to ultimately close his lips around Goku's thickness. The lower-born's fingers released his own hair to drive into Vegeta's dark spikes, fisting the stiff threads as a deep wanton moan escaped his gaping mouth. Goku cursed at his lack of control as his hips jerked upwards in swift response to the wet pleasuring.

A pleased grin gathered on the elder's face at getting such a positively salacious response at the simplest touches. A soft grazing of teeth here or a strong flick of tongue there was enough to send his lover into a wanton begging for more.

Thinking back to only ten minutes ago, Vegeta was dumbfounded by his hesitance to complete the claiming. If this was all the other Saiyan wanted just what was he being so timid over? Doing luscious things to his mate and making him writhe in wonderfully sweet agony? Yes, that must be the dreadful act he wanted to avoid... The prince rolled his eyes at the sarcastic thought, then turned his attention dutifully back to Goku.

Vegeta splayed his fingers over the firm hips and curled them downward under the other's body. Fingertips pressed up into the softer flesh, encouraging Goku to sate the instinctual urge to thrust. A yearning groan accompanied the small upward movements, sliding the heated hardness against the softness of lips.

Gathering various body signals from his lover, Vegeta figured it wouldn't be much longer before Goku's plea for acceptance would be completely repaid. The prince thought it a bit odd that his mate choose this act of foreplay to claim him with, but as Goku didn't understand Saiyan culture all that well, Vegeta let it slide out of his current thoughts. Especially since he wasn't all that keen on being claimed the same way the third class had been days ago. The curiosity that did linger in Vegeta's mind focused on an integral part of the claiming ritual; just how was his lover going to bite him as he found his release? Would it still bind the last two Saiyans together if only Kakkarrot finished without his partner?

"Oh that's...Vegeta, that's so...oh...so good..." Fingers flexed and strained in Vegeta's hair as Goku's hips gradually began a faster rhythm; the self-proud smirk on the shorter's face growing impossibly wider. A slow hand smoothed over the taut flesh of heaving muscle to wrap around the slick member, moving in time with the plunging of soft, wet lips. "Oh...oh Vegeta...I'm getting close..." The older of the two Saiyans clenched his fist, pumping harder as he waited to hear the gratifying sound of his partner's ecstasy.

"Stop." At first, the four letters didn't register into the royal's hearing, until the request was spoken again. "I'm too...Vegeta stop." His own experience of telling Kakkarrot to cease his pleasuring insisted that he continue...Kakkarrot didn't stop there, so ritual dictated that he carry the act out as well. A frustrated groan echoed out from the younger man's chest, seconds before the hands that tightly held Vegeta's onyx hair pulled in the opposite direction away from his body.

"I said stop!" Goku winced at the harshness of his voice, looking down apologetically at his mate. Vegeta, looking every bit confused, sat back on his feet and waited for an explanation. "Sorry...I didn't mean to sound so...I just didn't want it to end that way."

"Then why in the hell did you carry it that far with me? You asked permission right? How am I supposed to grant it if I don't exactly follow your lead?" Goku's face illuminated with a sudden understanding.

"I didn't realize that's how it worked..." A tiny smile pulled at the corner of the supine Saiyan's mouth as he sat up on to his elbows. "So that's it then? I have permission to keep going?" Vegeta's eyes widened in a startled panic as his mate's words came to a meaning. The prince's back straightened, stammered speech tumbled from his lips.

"I thought that was all you wanted...I...I'm not sure I can...can let you...I'm not ready for..." Fully aware of the shift in disposition, Goku reached up to silence the frightened mutterings with a soft touch of his lips. Threading his fingers into the hair just behind Vegeta's ear, Goku pulled back to look into the tumultuous black eyes.

"I meant what I said about not loosing control...about not hurting you. I can't. I care about you too much to simply take what I want from you." The less experienced male lean in for another reassuring kiss, but this time, his desire turned away...gripping the warm hand in his hair and removing it with all the heaviness his soul was forced to bare.

"Kakkarrot...you just don't understand. What I've had to deal with...what I've had done to me..."

"And it's all in the past. Vegeta, you gave me permission...whether you consciously knew what that entailed or not, you must realize that this is what we both want...to fully belong to each other." Vegeta clenched his eyes closed with a pained expression painted over his features. "Don't you trust me, my prince?" Inky turbulent depths reopened to focus on the other's completely adoring set, making a nervous lump to form in the elder's throat. "Don't you trust me?"

Unintelligible words tumbled from the royal's lips, his eyes frantically searching for a reason to question his lover's sincerity. As slow and smoothly as Goku could, the third-class moved to mirror Vegeta's positioning on the bed, resting on his knees in front of the timid.

"I mean it, Vegeta. It won't hurt...it'll only be a bit uncomfortable at first." With the residual confidence he retained from earlier, Goku leaned forward to light softly on the other's lips, watching for aversion. Feeling nothing but trembling from his mate, the younger pressed the kiss forward while edging his knees closer, just slightly between the sovereign's. "Trust me Prince...I'll make it so good...so very amazing..."

Vegeta's only reply was a heavy sigh as his eyes slid shut. Taking it as a good sign, Goku tenderly pressed his tongue along the ridge of the smaller's bottom lip; flicking slowly to entice a deeper kiss. Another sigh escaped, yet this one held more of a yearning tone. Not one to ignore an advantage, Goku smoothed a warm hand around his lover's waist as he wedged more of his legs between Vegeta's. At this, the prince's breath hitched leaving the usually passive Saiyan to halt his advance. Hovering within a hair's width, the silent lips whispered three words that sealed his fate for the rest of nightfall.

"Please, Goku...please."

Goku usually couldn't decide which name he liked to hear flowing off the elite's tongue more; his Saiyan name that was purely used by the arrogant royal or his given Earth name that his companion never spoke. But at hearing the other's voice, the use of his human name kindled a rush want straight to deep within his stomach. He wasn't sure of why Vegeta was pleading with him ...pleading for what? To move things along? To stop? To not misjudge his trepidation as anything other than nervousness? If it really was important, it could be clarified later; right now his nearly claimed mate was imploring him for something, and it wasn't to stop.

With an ardently heady groan, Goku pulled the elder Saiyan's hips to his, positioning Vegeta onto his lap as he leaned forward to connect with an aggressive yet controlled kiss. The prince felt his arm reach up to gingerly encircle the other's shoulders as his free arm stretched back behind him for balance.

Aware of the muscled arm holding the two impassioned Saiyans upright, Goku saw it as a hindrance...the last defiant effort of Vegeta's stubborn willpower. Grazing his tongue along the elder's timidly wanting lips, the newly dominant shifted his hand from keeping Vegeta connected at the waist to lightly tracing circles over the scar seated low on the royal's back. The soft touch sent a jolt of velvety solace coursing through his veins. Perhaps Kakkarrot had the ability to make this different...make this not about punishment or pain or betrayal but something infinitely blissful for them both.

"Trust me." The whispered words caused the smaller's eyes open to peer into the other dark colored set. "Do you trust me, Vegeta?" With his pulse pounding in his ears, one answer was as clear to the prince as new melted snow.

"Yes." Something connected to the single word overpowered the arm holding them up, letting Goku press his lover backwards onto a pillow. The younger followed the motion, shifting to lie unimposing between the other's legs. The taller swept a hand up to Vegeta's cheek, running a thumb over panting lips as he feathered heavy kisses over the royal's neck.

"I want to taste every inch of you..." Vegeta's arms looped over his mate's shoulders; his own hands sliding upwards to sift into the blue-black spiky threads. "I want to feel you in my blood..."

Hips craving to plunge forward tilted gently to press stiffly against the desired flesh. The submissive body beneath instantly tensed up in alarm, an apprehensive gasp echoing in the air. Without pausing to think, Goku slid his hand down between their bodies to encase the prince's length with firm, calculated strokes. Surprised at first, Vegeta let his head press back into the pillow with a deeply sapid moan, sounding so very enticing to his mate.

As Goku placed copious wispy kisses over the lusciously gasping lips, he collected the liquid passion beading at the tip of his partner's member and swiftly used it to prepare tender flesh. The younger leaned back to kneeling between the still entranced Saiyan's legs as he continued to pleasure him. The confident man's eyes wandered up the lust-tensed body and on up to the other's visage. Goku's appetite to finally claim what naturally seemed to belong to him only increased as he watched Vegeta's face ranged through several emotions, seeming to be lost to his own desires.

Unable to resist any longer, the third-class gripped his own length and lightly brushed it against his lover. The royal's eyes opened in alarm, yet just as quickly, shutting as Vegeta forced the disquieting panic out of his thoughts. If he could simply concentrate on the euphoria his own body was experiencing, he'd be able to partly ignore the burning pain that was sure to accompany Goku's entry. But contrary to the older Saiyan's plan, the heated stroking stopped as his mate's body drew near to his own, leaning over to kiss and whisper in his ear.

"Are you ready?" A deeply tinted blush colored the prince's cheeks as he quickly degraded to feeling very childlike. Feeling very much like a startled young boy again, similar to when he was told he was being handed over the the Ice-jin tyrant...then and now he seemed to be unable to control his own destiny.

But this was different, wasn't it? Kakkarrot doesn't seek to overpower and humiliate him...quite the opposite. He even claims to love him...it is nothing like when he was an adolescent.

Unable to form words to confirm his acceptance, Vegeta threaded his quaking fingers into Goku's chaotic hair and pulled him down for a declaring kiss.

Placing one hand up by Vegeta's ear and the other to smooth along the firm muscle, Goku angled the prince's leg higher up over his own thigh, wedging his body closer to begin his passage into dominance.

"Tell me if it's too much..." The royal snapped his head off to the side, trying to hide from the embarrassing comment. "I mean, if it hurts too much..." Vegeta fought against his body's instincts and tried to relax as Goku pressed forward, moving slowly into his body. The elder Saiyan flung his head in the opposite direction and bit down on a knuckle to try and ease the pain.

And there was pain...a burning, stretching, tearing pain that caused his clenched eyes to moisten with hurting tears. But he would not stop him; the invincible warrior within the sovereign wouldn't allow the weak notion. He would not cry out and risk giving the other the satisfaction of knowing he had harmed the prince...or worse, the chance that he might stop. And just when the discomfort reached it's peak, a soft mewling sound above the newly submissive Saiyan caught his attention as black eyes opened with a jolt.

Vegeta had never seen something quite like this...even Bulma's expressions having been woven with her unbridled passion for her husband hadn't ever had this much of a reaction on the aloof man. Kakkarrot had definitely kept his promise of not loosing control, but the price he paid for such consideration was etched onto his face. His own dark eyes were clenched shut, his jaw locked and teeth bared with ragged breath flowing between them. There was an obvious trembling of muscle as Goku struggled not to move; the notion of the universe's savior bestowing such a costly devotion on his past enemy sparked a change deep in Vegeta's soul.

Each second that passed, the expression on Goku's face only deepened, painfully longing to start the chase after the exquisite pleasure only available from his lover's body. Another shock of emotion laced with lust assaulted Vegeta as he poured his vision over the third-class's features...Damn, he was marvelously alluring that way. Gorgeous. Beautiful.

A warm hand smoothed over Goku's cheek as his eyes opened from the unexpected touch. He looked down into the other's face, surprised to see the trust and acceptance radiating from the prince.

"Move..."

He swallowed nervously, desperate to not injure his mate as he slowly withdrew from Vegeta's body. Gasping, Goku shuddered with barely held control as he fully re-sheathed himself within the tight heat, closing his eyes once again and trying not to whimper at the intensely sublime sensation. An impossibly soft moan came from the diminutive man as a firm pace was set. With each quickening thrust, the younger's heart beat raced his blood through his veins...too quickly. That familiar throb of satisfied instinct began to alarmingly curl low in his stomach, signaling the rapidly impending release.

_No no no...it's too soon...I'm not ready to claim him...he's not ready..._

Trying to curb approaching the relief of lust, Goku instantly halted all movement as a panicked breathing echoed in Vegeta's ear. Even without the aid of motion, the warm constriction of his mate's body hurled Goku's peak closer to attainment. Fully distressed over losing his one chance of claiming the prince, the younger began a quick retreat before...

All too late, Goku realized the mistake clouded with pleasure, the anxious recession instantly crashed completion down over the dominant's senses. Carnal instinct swiftly took over muscle control, slamming his length fully back inside Vegeta, spilling his essence in a pained failure. Even as the heightened wave of perfection faded from his own body, Goku could already feel the tears gathering in his closed eyes.

In the face of impossible odds, with the chances of winning any challenge stacked against him, Son Goku always triumphed with a tenacity many admired yet few possessed. Until now. Now, his goal fell short as it threatened to tear the younger apart. He failed to lay claim to the prince of their dwindling race...unsuccessful to mark the only other Saiyan on Earth as his.

As Goku spiraled down into despair, he vaguely wondered how his failure was going to be perceived by Vegeta.

_Unworthy of a prince...failure...third-class trash...a paltry excuse for a mate..._

Then there was a soft sensation, a light touch on the smooth back of Goku's head. Vegeta's hand slowly sifted through the flat hair, instantly having a bewildered yet calming effect.

"It's alright, Kakkarrot." Confused, the taller jerked his head up out of the soothing touch to find meaning in the other's face.

"I won't make you pay for my misunderstanding...I worked you up too much earlier." Goku gradually lifted his head, eyes threatening to release tears stared in disbelief into a compassionate set. "When your ready to continue..." The taller man felt as if his heart was to burst out from his rib cage at any second...Vegeta was giving him another chance to lay claim to the Saiyan Prince.

"Oh thank you Vegeta...I...I don't know what to say..."

"Then how about you just shut up and kiss me. I'm not some timid little female you have to sweet talk." Although the words held no real contempt, Goku had to bite back a dangerous laugh at the contradictory statement. The only part that was true was the fact that Vegeta was most definitely not female.

It was a strange notion they both shared, so suddenly being infatuated with the idea of their roles in this relationship being reversed. Goku's head felt swimmy with the lusty differences evident in his past and current mate as his his hands roamed over the steel-like muscle of the prince's chest.

Capturing Vegeta's lips in a heavy kiss, the younger's body began the slow rhythm into the other's accepting body. The accidental expenditure of earlier deliciously eased Goku's movements, causing the submissive to unexpectedly cry out in his own surprise. Terrified he did something wrong a second time, Goku halted his efforts and peered down questioningly.

"What are you doing? Don't you dare stop now!" As he resumed his course, an amused little thought echoed off the only part of his brain not immersed in desperate want.

_What did you expect? Vegeta's a demanding person in everyday life...why wouldn't he be demanding in bed...even if he is the one on bottom..._

Vegeta was dimly aware through the mounting bliss humming over him that his legs had hooked themselves around his mate's waist, pulling that plunging ecstasy deeper into himself. Such an act would normally be seen by the royal as degrading...humiliating to be so needy of the pleasure only Kakkarrot could give him. But in this moment, nothing could have felt more natural, more perfect yet unexpected. Vegeta had been all too willing to label this act as a sacrifice necessary to repay Goku's tolerance of his instincts...he never foresaw to be craving more from the third-class warrior.

The older of the two let his head tip to the side with an unfathomably wanting moan, giving his partner access to his throat. Goku instantly took full advantage, licking and sucking at the vulnerable flesh.

Vegeta's arms circled the sinewy neck as his hands formed tight fists in the stiff spikes. Tugging in a centered direction, lips reconnected in a near bruising caress, a clear gauge of the searing passion the two Saiyan shared. Smoothing his hands down over toned thighs, Goku dipped them underneath to raise the prince's legs higher over his own hips, achieving a deeper thrust into the smaller frame. Vegeta's head sharply pressed backward against the pillow in a silent gasp.

The one responsible would have thought he'd hurt his mate if it wasn't for the sudden licentious growl at that followed. Goku slowed to a hesitant pace until royal fingers dug into the flesh on his shoulders.

"More Kakkarrot..." Placing his hands flat on the mattress at Vegeta's waist, Goku put more of his strength into completing the request. A lusty smirked adored the taller's lips, accompanied by another heady growl from the one below.

"Harder Kakkarrot."

Vegeta's forearms came up to frame Goku's face, fingers buried deep in his hair. Drinking in every moan he caused with each thrust, Goku tipped his head down close to his lover's neck, taking the intoxicating scent into his lungs. Shifting upwards, the dominant rubbed his tinted cheeks against the other's jaw, trying to alleviate the overwhelming instinct to mark. Vegeta replied to the declaration with another rumbling moan from his chest.

"Harder..." A popping sound was heard in the surrounding air, followed by the whoosh of an electric sizzle as Goku's strength climbed into Super Saiyan to comply with his partner's wishes. Vegeta watched the hair held between his fingers stiffen and change to a light blond as a heavier moan spilled from his mate's mouth. He added a pained grunt to the sound of static zipping off his lover's body as it suddenly was too much for the prince's body to handle. Quickly ascending to match Goku's level, the instant exhilaration intensified with the new level of power.

"Harder, Kakkarrot...harder!" Goku growled from the added carnal exertion against his mate's lips. Never before had he been able to use his full strength in chasing after the sensual goal, he had to be very careful with Chichi and still ended up hurting her. Yet, here was the arrogant prince commanding his mate's unrestrained power to be pounded into him.

Vegeta's legs raised themselves higher along the muscled back as he could feel this cherished act between the two Saiyan drawing to a rapid end. Sliding a hand over to the blackness above Goku's ear, the smaller pulled his partner's head towards his shoulder as his own neck tipped to the opposite side.

"B-bite...bite me." Seeming too immersed in his own approaching release to register Vegeta words, the more knowledgeable knew how bad the other's emotional state would become should he miss his last chance to claim his mate. Gripping Goku's hair sharply, a more demanding tone wove itself into the Royal's voice.

"Kakkarrot! Do it now! Bite me!" An animal-like growl preceded the piercing sting as Goku sunk his teeth into the flesh on Vegeta's shoulder. Sound faded out as the sharp stabbing blended into a silent scream of gratification; the act of becoming claimed breaking Vegeta's salacious need to shatter over his body.

Goku had thought that the orgasm he'd experienced when Vegeta claimed him was the most intense feeling he'd ever be privileged to encounter...he was naively wrong. The luscious snap of voracity turned into a canon blast as completion crashed over his senses. The ominous taste of the Royal's fiery blood splashed onto his tongue, making a higher level of ecstasy demolish any control he had over his actions. For a split moment of clear thought, he began to worry that his body would shake apart at the sheer power of a release his Super Saiyan form.

As the two began to fade out of the idyllic pleasure that their ascend form held, panting and slick bodies cried out desperately for oxygen. Finding that the pain in his shoulder wasn't diminishing as it should, Vegeta realized that his mate's teeth were still embedded in his skin...down to the muscle...with a feral sounding growl emanating from the other Saiyan's throat.

"Easy Kakkarrot...let go..." The wild breathing stopped within a few pants as the gleaming canines receded from the bronze flesh. Immediately, Goku pushed his nose deep into the blackened mahogany spikes, desperately inhaling the unchanged scent. Running his tongue over the wound comfortingly then up the side of his companion's neck, Goku let an enticed groan curl up out of his chest. With a determined air about him, the unexperienced began to slowly thrust within Vegeta's body again, raising a panicked alarm from the older.

"No-no stop." Pushing the instinct-driven Saiyan away slightly, Vegeta caught the other's stormy eyes. "Stop Goku...going any further is pointless, I won't ever conceive." Using the Earth name of his lover seemed to snap him out of the lust-compelled rut as he blinked several times in confusion.

"What? Conceive?" Vegeta shook his head to forget the subject.

"Don't worry about it now...I'll explain tomorrow." Goku nodded as a wince overtook the cloudy look on his face. With a pained groan, he let his forehead fall to rest down on his partner's chest as the familiar sharpness drilled into his brain. Trying to allay the intensifying anguish, the taller's hand threaded into his own hair and fisting the strands as a softer touch was felt there as well. The prince smoothed over the flat part of his mate's hair, trying to comfort him through the rewiring of his brain chemistry.

"It'll pass soon..." Vegeta's words soon were fulfilled as Goku gradually began to feel more like himself. The fast breaths soon ebbed, leaving the mentally weary Saiyan to relax against the other's warm body, mutely enjoying the hum of ownership feathering over his thoughts.

Another foreign emotion crept up from the depths of Goku's primitive origins, fueling more odd and slightly disturbing thoughts. The intense urge to bite...and bite...and keep biting the previously unclaimed skin over every visible inch began to scare the younger mate...he didn't want to hurt Vegeta, did he? With the action being uncontrollable, Goku leaned up to his partner's neck, observing the slowly seeping wound.

Within a flash, the compulsion to mark again vanished, replaced by a frustrated remorse. Before thought could register, Goku's tongue flattened over the bleeding wound, smoothing a comforting sweep over the flesh. A soft moan vibrated from the throat beneath him as Vegeta's head lolled trustingly to the other side. After the flow had ceased, Goku slid upward to nuzzle against the prince's neck. The strange regretfulness frayed at his thoughts, at the same time the feeling of supreme dominion made him pull the smaller Saiyan closer to him.

"I'm sorry...but...but I don't know what for..." Vegeta jerked his gaze into the eyes of the confessor. There was a cloudy misunderstanding darkening the already black eyes.

"No, you're not. Don't focus on your emotions right now, as you'll likely not understand what you're truly experiencing. Like I said earlier...I'll explain it tomorrow." Goku nodded, then shifted to lay beside his mate, his head resting on the other's chest. A low sigh of contentment drifted from the already dozing third-class. Vaguely realizing the feel of fingers sifting through the back of his hair, lulling him to sleep.

"I know this will sound sappy, but...I love you Vegeta." A short chuckle come from the hard muscle Goku was laying on.

"You're right it did." Predictably, felt the frown of his partner's disappointment against his skin. With his trademark smirk firmly in place, Vegeta pulled on the hair in his grasp until the other's face was parallel to his own. Amused by the clueless curiosity painted over his mate's face, the prince simply gazed into Goku's features until it was obvious the other was on the verge of dieing from the intensified moment.

"I love you, Kakkarrot."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Goku squinted an eye open, smacking his lips to gather any remaining moisture lingering in the corners of his mouth. He frowned slightly at the odd buzzing still floating around in his head, then inhaled deeply to aid in clearing his mind. Goku's head quickly turned towards his mate's side of the bed at noticing the absence of his scent in the surrounding air. Vegeta was no longer in bed, in fact the only evidence anything profound had happened last night was the bloody smear where the prince's shoulder had rested.

A tight knot formed in the Saiyan's guts...what if Vegeta was upset over him being claimed? Could he feel like he was tricked into sharing the procedures? Worse yet, did he regret telling Goku to bite him as they both shared a heightened release? As all these unanswered worries stabbed at his tender emotions, Goku got up and dressed quickly. Bounding down stairs to find his lover, he first came upon Bulma sitting at the dining table, drinking her morning coffee and reading the business section of the paper.

"Bulma? Have you seen Vegeta?" The heiress to Capsule Corp softly set down the mug of creamy and sugared blackness and folded the paper with an odd smile spreading over her face.

"Good morning Goku. Yes, he's in the kitchen...cooking breakfast." The life-long friend stopped dead in his tracks.

"Cooking? Vegeta cooks?" The strange grin on her lips now spread ear to ear.

"Rarely...but he's actually quite good at it. He only cooked for me a handful of times...but it was always after a very hot night together." Bulma's smirk opened along her mouth to show her dazzlingly perfect teeth. "So what did you do to him last night, Son Goku? It wouldn't have anything to do with the bite mark he's now sporting, would it?" The man's eyes widened in a flushing embarrassment, not able to answer her before dashing out of her sight and into the kitchen.

Just as she had said, Goku found his mate standing in front of the stove, shaking various spice canisters over a large steaming skillet of eggs. A growling stomach announced his presence, causing Vegeta to toss a glance at him over his shoulder, then focused back on his culinary creation. Even through the newly formed connection, Goku found it difficult to assess what the other could be thinking. He was wearing his typical sleeveless blue top with a pair of black jeans, leaving the tender wound to peek out from under the edge of his shirt occasionally. The younger took this to be a good sigh as Vegeta wasn't trying to hide the evidence of his being claimed.

"I was wondering if I was going to have to come wake you up." Goku rubbed the back of his head in traditional Son fashion as he moved to stand beside his partner, sniffing enticingly at the sizzling eggs.

"Guess I was exhausted from last night..." The taller of the two pure-blooded Saiyans edged a little closer to the warm body of his claimed mate. Out of the corner of his eye the newly dominant Saiyan could have sworn he saw a lite blush dust over his mate's cheeks at the explanation. "You're...you're not upset...are you?" Vegeta stopped stirring the skillet's contents to look slightly confused at the whispered question.

"Should I be?" Goku glanced at the other's newly acquired bite mark with the prince's eyes following.

"You're alright with this? Being my claimed?"

"It's a little late to be worried about that, isn't it?" The unsure man's eyebrows furrowed in concern, as his partner let him squirm with his emotions a minute longer before continuing in a calm tone. "Yes Kakkarrot, I'm 'alright' with our new arraignment. You definitely proved to me that you're more than worthy to be my equal mate." A brightness previously absent from Goku's expression returned with a renewed glow. The taller shifted to stand almost directly behind his partner as he slid a hand familiarly along Vegeta's hip.

"Your equal?" The warmth at the prince's waist moved up to suggestively rest on his shoulder. "So does that mean I get to do that more than just once?" Vegeta could practically feel the impossibly wide grin spreading over the lips behind him, irking him with the assumption. With a silent growl, Vegeta shrugged Goku's touch off of him, very much apparent to be devoid of any real animosity.

"Don't press your luck, third-class." He reached for one of three plates sitting on the counter, scooped up an incomparable amount of the eggs, adding on toast and a cored pear and turned to press it's edge into the taller's chest. "Go give this to Bulma." As Goku spun around to deliver the breakfast to his life-long friend, a nagging twitch in his stomach stirred in a conflicting swirl of emotion. Wasn't he Vegeta's mate? Why was he serving his past lover first? Shouldn't he get the honor over her? The normally sweet natured Saiyan shook his head to clear it of such possessive thoughts. Just where did that come from? Why would he need to be jealous over Bulma? A few steps into the dinning room, Trunks come dashing in, nearly knocking the plate from Goku's hands.

"Mom have you looked over the Alphabotics proposal? I think they...Oh...hey Goku. What are you doing here so early?"

_I just was wondering if your father could walk this morning after the pounding I gave him last night._ Goku blinked at the harshly sarcastic reply spoken only in his head.

"Um...I...ah, I'm just giving this to your mother." The elder man hurriedly set the plate down in front of a suspiciously smiling Bulma and turned back to see the utter confusion planted on the half-Saiyan's face.

"You're here at eight in the morning...to serve my mother breakfast?" Goku winced at the disastrous explanation as Trunks looked between the amused expression of his mother's and the other Saiyan's seemingly guilty composure. A sudden click of misguided understanding flashed through his mind...his mother...and Goku...together very early in the morning...without his father in sight...

"Oh God...where's Dad? Did you have to kill him so you could be with my mother?" As Bulma choked on her coffee, the more experienced warrior's deduction slowly grasped at Trunk's words.

"Be with Bulma? What you do mean by..." A sharp gasp accompanied the negative answer being given by Goku's shaking hands. "Oh no! Trunks, no! I've never...not with Bulma!" As if to save his mate from further embarrassment, Vegeta chose then to enter the dining room carrying two cups of coffee.

"Here's a cup of coffee, Kakkarrot...cream and sugar are here on the table." Sensing the heavy atmosphere in the room, the royal glanced between each of the occupants. "What's going on in here?"

"Trunks is concerned why Goku is here so early in the morning...care to explain the situation so my son stops thinking I had something to do with this?" Vegeta cocked an eyebrow as his gaze passed between each person standing in the dinning room. He hadn't planned on sharing the details of his and Kakkarrot's new relationship so soon after the claim was complete. Sighing as he picked up Bulma's empty mug for a refill, be began to explain the situation...or so he thought.

"Well, after the blood transfusion...Kakkarrot and I..."

"Hold on..." Trunks interrupted, eying his mother's plate. "Dad, did you cook breakfast this morning?" Confused by the sudden change in subject, Vegeta could only nod in agreement. An excited brightness spilled over Trunk's mouth as he dashed over to the stairs and yelled to his sister. "Bra!! Hurry and get down here! Dad made breakfast!"

A cheerful squeal echoed down the stairwell as the volume made all those with extra-sensitive hearing wince. Looking over at the early visitor, Trunks decided a warning was in order to save his sibling from a hungry morning.

"I said hurry! Goku's here too!" The squeal from earlier morphed into an alarmed shriek, followed by a slamming door and a thundering of feet coming down the stairs.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!! Save some for meeeee!!" Bounding off the last step and into the dining room, the youngest of the household ran smack into the solid chest of her father's former rival. "Oh! Morning Goku! You didn't eat it all yet, did you?" Suddenly at an odd loss of words, Goku simply shook his head.

"Uh, no...I haven't..."

"Great! I'm starving!" Bra bounced away into the kitchen with her brother close behind and a grumbling Vegeta following, ready to start another batch of eggs after his offspring demolished what was already made. Goku shifted a confused glance over to his long time friend.

"Like I said...Vegeta doesn't cook often..." Within mere seconds, the two Briefs rejoined their mother and began diving into the steaming piles of food.

"Oh Daddy! These eggs are great!"

"Yeah! I'd say your best yet!"

"I'd sure as fuck hope they are..." The highly irritated voice thundered out of the kitchen made both siblings wince. Bulma cleared her throat, preparing to give a bit of motherly advice.

"Trunks, when you're finished, perhaps you should go and offer to help your father make more for him and Goku." The lavender-haired young man nodded in agreement as the last bite was shoved into his mouth. Gathering the empty dishes as a sign of helpfulness, Trunks steeled up his nerves and walked into the kitchen; finding his intimidating father angrily shaking spices over a fresh batch of eggs.

"Sorry for inhaling your breakfast, Dad..." The only form of acknowledgment was a low volumed grunt as Trunks approached the counter. "So...uh, I thought I'd come help you make more...before you and Goku go sparring...Is that why he's here? Early sparring?"

Vegeta shifted a guilty eye over to his son, then without any confirmation, returned his focus towards the skillet. Trunks took the lack of enraged yelling as a good sign and began coring a few pears.

"Goku's been over here a lot lately..." The elder of the two successfully stopped his head from jerking over in surprise at the simple observation. "It's nice that you two can finally...yikes! What is that?!"

As Trunks finished placing the juicy fruits on the plates, his light blue eyes partially caught sight of the deep tear, freshly marring the skin high on his father's shoulder. Before Vegeta realized, Trunks reached up and pulled the fabric away to get a better look at the assumed battle wound. The younger's eyes widened as the bloody gash changed from a misfired ki blast to a more familiar form...the unmistakable shape of teeth.

Vegeta' eyes wandered over to his son's, who's own set were fixated on the twin wounds.

"Dad...What's going on?" There was a heavy dread to the young man's voice, as if he were afraid to hear the answer yet already knowing what it was. Softly, the full-bloodied Saiyan slid the skillet over to a cold burner, then motioned for Trunks to go into the dining room with everyone else.

"Your sister needs to hear this also." Walking back into the adjoining room, Trunk's stomach began to knot dismally...the question of why his father's rival was at their home so early had never been answered. Yet, there he sat, smiling and listening to his mother and sister's unimportant conversation, as if nothing had changed. As if nothing was wrong.

"Daddy? You look upset...is it about the breakfast?" Bra ventured, seeing her male family members re-enter the dining room with a portentous mood surrounding them. A tiny smile that tried to be reassuring pulled at her father's mouth, yet as it was rare that Vegeta ever smiled, the gesture worried the teen even more. Trunks took the seat opposite side of his mother than Bra, shooting a uneasy glare at his best friend's father.

"So what is going on? I think Bra and I deserve to know."

"Yes, you do." Vegeta pulled out a chair and sat down across the table from his heirs. For several moments, the prince seemed lost in thought; almost unsure how to proceed. "When you both came of age, I told you about Saiyan mating habits as your mother and I were unsure if your human or Saiyan genes would take a dominant role in your lives. You recall me explaining a ritual called blood bonding, correct?" Both of the younger generation of Briefs slowly nodded, seemingly apprehensive of where this conversation was headed. "You remember me warning against ever biting a lover, as it was possible you'd become bonded to that person, right?" Heavier expressions hung on Trunks and Bra's faces as the ominous conversation progressed.

"When I was hospitalized with what we all thought to be the same heart disease that Kakkarrot had years before, your mother was forced to make a decision. To watch me die slowly or give me a transfusion of his blood in hopes that the medicine he carries would prevent the disease from claiming my life until my medication was made." Vegeta let his gaze slide over to his mate with a hint of gratitude buried under other masking emotions.

"And it worked, it helped save my life...but at a price."

"Dad, you're not going to sit there and tell us that you're...you're bonded to Goku?" Vegeta bit his lip in hesitation, then slowly began nodding his head. "So that bite mark on your shoulder means you let _him_ return the bond? Oh God...I was right earlier! Goku was here because he was fucking one of my parents...I just guessed at the wrong one!"

"Trunks!!" A collective exclamation came from both Bulma and Vegeta as the irate half-Saiyan stood up from the table, turning his venom towards the non-relative.

"How could you do this to my mother? After everything you two have been through together...how could you hurt her like this?" Goku shrunk against the back of his chair with guilt woven into his body language.

"Trunks, it not like your father and I planned this...it was beyond our control..." The purple-haired young man dismissed the explanation with a huff, turning back towards his maternal parent.

"And why are you so quiet? Are you actually okay with all of this?"

"Your mother and I have tried..." Vegeta began to further explain just as his son interjected.

"I was talking to my mother, thank you." Trunk's words dripped with anger and sarcasm.

"And I am your father. If you do not keep a respectful tone to your voice, I sure as hell will beat one into you." Bulma shot a warning glare to both her son and former husband.

"Vegeta, you're not helping the situation by threatening him." A smug little grin creased the young man's lips, until his mother turned her vexation on him. "And you need to respect your father and listen to what he is trying to tell you." With an exasperated huff, Trunk caught sight of his sister, quietly sipping on her orange juice.

"Bra! Don't just sit there...help me out here!"

"Why? You're making an ass out of yourself well enough on your own."

"So you think this is alright? What about Mom? They'll be divorcing now!"

"Trunks, stop jumping to conclusions and calm down! No body's mentioned divorce, so why don't you just come out with what's really bothering you." The blunt yet reasonable questioning from Bulma seemed to calm him out of his umbrage. Trunks moved to sit back down into his chair, slumping against the back as if he'd just given up an unwinnable fight.

"I just...this isn't fair to you Mom...I always thought my parents would be together..." Bulma slid a warm hand over her son's and squeezed it comfortingly.

"We did too...but now can you see just how unplanned and uncontrollable this situation was? Your father and Goku didn't mean to hurt me..."

"But they did." The lavender-haired man interjected.

"Yes." Bulma moved to place her other hand into her past spouse's palm. "But I've made my peace with it. Do I like where this ended up? Of course not. But if I had to make this choice, I'd rather have your father alive and with someone whom I also love dearly, than dead from a controllable illness. Trunks, I don't think you understand just how strong of a pull this bonding has on them."

"That doesn't explain why Goku returned the bond..." Trunks mumbled suspiciously, sounding very much like a child that lost a fight.

"Your father's bond was forced on him while in the coma...but after, as time progressed, the natural instincts of it were turning into torture for him. I suppose Goku saw how bad the one-sided bond was hurting him and realized it was totally unnecessary for your father to suffer like that. In a way, I'm thankful to Goku for finally giving Vegeta a complete bond...something I could never give him." A silent moment filled the dining room as the mingling of emotions began to disperse.

"So...is Dad leaving?" Bra piped in her question quietly as she turned to look at Vegeta. "Are you going to go live somewhere else?"

"I hope I've made it very clear to both your father and Goku that they are welcome to stay at Capsule Corp for as long as they wish." With a thankful nod, Vegeta spoke for the first time since Trunk's outburst.

"Kakkarrot hasn't informed his family of these 'happenings' yet, and as such he will be mostly living there with them, but spending a great deal of time here." Trunk's eyes went wide.

"Goten or Gohan doesn't know?" Goku simply shook his head with a guilty look upon his face. Sensing his discomfort, Vegeta spoke up in his place.

"Whatever his reasons, Kakkarrot will tell them when the timing is right. I'm relying on the both of you to not say a word over this. Something of this magnitude needs to only come from him, got it?" Bra unquestioningly nodded in agreement, yet Trunks looked uneasy.

"I can't...I can't lie to Goten. But, I won't bring up the subject." Goku tried to send an appreciative smile towards his mate's son, but the younger looked away. Only a second more passed before Trunks arose from the table and quickly left for the company office.

"Trunks..." Vegeta attempted to call the young president on his intolerable rudeness until Bulma intervened.

"Let him go Vegeta...he'll come around." The sovereign fumed silently as he watched his son's hasty retreat.

"We raised that boy with better manners than that..." Bulma stood up from the table as she gathered the dirty plates that littered the surface.

"Well, he's had quite a shock. I know I'd be feeling the same way if my father was leaving my mother to be with the competitor to Capsule Corp. It'd be even more unnerving if he was going to be with another man. Give him time, Vegeta." Bulma looped a finger into the handle of her coffee cup and carried it into the kitchen. Not willing to let the subject die passively, the royal continued the conversation even after his former mate had left the room.

"He knows that it's not the same for Saiyans! We're not gender restrictive like you backwards humans!" After his long guilty silence, Goku felt he needed to speak up in Trunks' defense.

"But, he's half human and living on Earth. I can just imagine what he's feeling. I know _now_ that I'm Saiyan...but I grew up human. Accepting what I felt for you to be anything other than a deep friendship was very difficult for me. I mean...look how long it took me to realize it!" Vegeta simply gave a non-agreeing grunt as his other offspring got up from the table.

"Aww, don't worry Daddy...Trunks has always been dramatic...he'll be alright." Bra smoothly stepped closer to her father and snaked an arm loosely around his shoulder. Avoiding the tender wound, she tightened her grip into a hug that only Vegeta's daughter was permitted to give. "Thanks again for breakfast..." The young woman's voice dropped to a whisper next to her father's ear. "Go easy on Goku...he doesn't know as much about Saiyan life as you."

Before the prince could formulate a response, Bra quickly gave a parting kiss on his cheek and backed away. Goku was just about to utter a farewell, when the same soft arm executed a similar maneuver over his shoulder and innocently embraced the black spikes with her soft cheek against his.

"Thanks for making my father so happy...even if he's rough around the edges, I can tell he's happy being with you." A darkness tinted Goku's face as he felt the soft whisper from the teenaged girl against his ear, followed closely by the warmly innocent peck on his cheek. As if nothing was out of the ordinary, she straightened up and headed for the stairs in final preparation of her school day.

As soon as the youngest Briefs was out of sight, Goku's composure instantly degraded. The change was so abrupt, Vegeta even felt the man's ki signature drop into a dismal version of his perpetually cheerful attitude. The lower born Saiyan slumped forward to rest his chin on the palms of his hands as creases in his face bore testament to Goku's sudden depression.

"I don't think this day can get any worse..." Before Vegeta could restrain himself, his usual sarcastic side popped out a response.

"Don't count on it...the day is still young." The taller groaned as his face slid farther down to bury into his hands.

"You're not helping..." Realizing too late the effect of his words, the older rolled his eyes at his own insensitivity. Wasn't he supposed to be more supportive to his mate?

"Old habits die hard, sorry. So...what's bothering you?"

"What's bothering me?" Goku's head shot up to stare incredulously at the owner of the question. "This whole morning has been nothing but a nasty reminder of just how stupid I can be. I've hurt Bulma, Trunks hates me...and...I just can't seem to shake this overwhelming feeling of being a failure. But even worse? I can't tell what it is I feel like I've failed at." Vegeta sighed in a similar irritation as to the way Goku had just confessed to feeling. A single hand ruffled through the up swept mass of hair, then swept across his jaw while trying to think of what to comfort his mate with.

"How many times do I need to tell you you're not stupid before you believe me? Guileless at times, but not stupid. And Trunks doesn't hate you...if anything, he's upset at me."

"Then why do I feel like I've made this whole relationship between you and I into a huge disappointment?" Vegeta's lips turned up in a small, wistfully knowing smile; the tiny bit of emotion instantly put Goku at ease. Once again, it was his mate that had the answers about his turbulent Saiyan nature.

"Because I'm simply the wrong gender."

* * *

A/N ~ Weird place to stop the chapter, I know...but it was getting long and there's much more for the boys to discuss. This seemed like the best place...leaves ya wonderin, "What in the world could Vegeta mean by that?"


End file.
